Ickle Firstie
by MischievousAngel0923
Summary: Socerer's Stone Serenity Ava Black was left on the doorstep of her Godfather Remus's home. Follow her through her first year of school as she makes new friends and starts to become the witch she's meant to be. Rated T for safety
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter in any way, I do however own the Original Characters of this series.

**AN: **I know I shouldn't be posting this until I have it finished but I'm really excited about it so I gave in *sheepishly grins* I'm not going to promise to be great at updating because obviously based on my previous stories I suck at that. But I do promise to try my best and to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this, as it is meant for fun. I apologize for any grammar issues, (I always feel that this is my weakest point) Please do review, constructive criticism is most definitely welcomed.

**AN 5/15/12- **I have some new major updates in the story, things I researched on Potter Wiki, and that helped the flow of the story make more sense to me, so I hope you go back, read it, and let me know what you think!

Thank You!

MischievousAngel

* * *

><p>The night had so far been eerily silent when suddenly a loud pounding noise echoed through a small cottage that held no response. Just as quickly as it began, the pounding stopped, and the only noise that remained was the soft whimper of a baby.<p>

As the night grew on, it started to rain, and the air began to grow cold. Time passed, a thin weary young man finally stumbled to the cottage door and upon the baby girl wrapped in a thick blanket. Her big blue eyes were opened wide and filled with the same terror as the whimpers she made. The young man's eyes widened and he quickly glanced around before he picked up the little girl and took her inside his home. The man hummed a calming tune to her that quieted her fearful cries until she fell asleep. He placed her near a warm fire and began to prepare a bottle for when she would awaken.

The next afternoon the young man awoke on his sofa to a fussy baby girl and the sound of a rapid knock on his cottage door. He stood up and stretched a bit before he strolled to his door and opened it with extreme caution, the war may have been over, but the threat of danger was not. There before him stood a wise old wizard who looked at him with sympathy and regret. "Hello Remus."

"Professor Dumbledore, please come in."

The old man gave a nod and followed the young man inside. "I'm sure you've heard about James and Lily?"

Remus nodded, "I feel as though I should have been there" he admitted sadly.

Dumbledore shook his head, "You shouldn't blame yourself Remus, you did know the importance of your mission" the old wizard paused for a moment before he reluctantly continued with what he needed to say, "however, that is not the reason I came here today. I'm here to regretfully inform you of the events that occurred this morning. In fact, I fear the event concerns dear little Serenity," he said with a sad sigh, as he gave a sympathetic glance to the babe who now laid asleep.

"Is it about Sirius? Where is that bloody bastard? He left Serenity out in the cold rain last night!"

Dumbledore sighed, he knew what he was about to tell the boy would change his life, as well as the little girl's, forever."I fear Remus, that Sirius was cornered in a muggle square by Peter Pettigrew about his betrayal of James and Lily. He killed Peter, and consequently twelve bystanders. In fact he's on his way to Azkaban as we speak."

Remus sat down abruptly, his face frozen in disbelief and shock, his mind raced. How could Sirius who was so loyal to a fault betray he best friend, his brother? How could he just abandon his daughter like that? His eyes widened at the thought, what would happen to Ren? He gazed up at the old wizard, with worry, "what about Serenity?" he murmured.

The old wizard glanced towards the girl, "well, you are her godfather, and despite your differences as of late, _you_ are the one that Sirius entrusted her too."

Remus shook his head in denial, there was no way that anyone in their right mind would let _him_ raise a child. "It's too dangerous and you know they won't allow me too…"

"Do not worry about them Remus" interrupted Dumbledore, "I will take care of them, it is as Maggie wished, and I'm sure if she wasn't certain that her child would be safe in your care, she would not have named you godfather."

Remus nodded in reluctant agreement. The Professor stood and tilted his head goodbye to Remus, who walked him to the door, before he stopped and turned back to him, "I'm sure that the coming years will be hard for young Serenity, who else would be better than you to help her understand that she is never alone" he said and with that parting thought he left Remus to his thoughts.

Remus gave a nod in thanks as he watched the wise man apparated away and shut the door. He took a deep breath and sighed as he turned around to begin his new life.

_10 years later..._

"Uncle Remus! I got the letter!" shouted a young girl with excitement. Her long unruly dark hair flew behind her, as she raced down the steps into the living room; she paused only for a moment as she looked around. Unable to spot her dear uncle, she continued to race towards the kitchen where she noticed him preparing tea. "Uncle Remus! I got it!" she exclaimed with glee and leapt into his arms.

"_Oof!"_ Remus placed the energetic girl back on her feet, took a needed breath before he knelt down so that he could see her face to face. "A letter you say, and who dear Ren would _you_ be receiving letter from?"

The young girl sighed and rolled her giant blue eyes at her uncle in mock annoyance, "From Hogwarts silly!" she huffed and shook her head at him.

Remus chuckled and nodded, "I suspected so."

He watched her as she began pondered something, amazed at how much she looked like her mother did when she tried to figure out exactly what Sirius was up to.

Serenity bit her lip in thought, though she had waited months for the letter from Hogwarts to arrive, she suddenly didn't want to go. She knew how hard it would be for them to pay for everything, and the more she thought about it, the less she wanted to leave her Uncle at all. He would be by himself on full moons and that was something she didn't want.

Coming to a quick decision she looked at her uncle and smiled, "I don't have to go Uncle Remus, I can stay with you and be home schooled."

He chuckled and hugged the young girl tightly, "I will miss you Serenity, but I suspect that you will benefit and enjoy your time at Hogwarts. I know that Hogwart's holds many of my fondest memories, and I wish for you to have the same experience."

She held his gaze and pouted slightly, "what happens when they realize who I am?" she asked quietly. She _really_ didn't want to leave him, and then there was the whole _issue_ of her father and his family, anyone who knew about them and heard her last name had a tendency to turn mean and judge harshly as they would if they found out Remus was a werewolf.

He frowned at her train of thought and sat her at their kitchen table. "Your name and blood do not make you who you are Serenity. I understand how it feels to have such a secret linger in your own mind." He paused, his face scrunched up in a frown before he continued, "You understand that people _will_ find out who your father is and some may judge you for it?"

Serenity nodded softly; unsure of where he was going with this and unsure if she wanted to hear it.

"And I know you are aware of how some families think of others who are different?"

Again, she nodded.

"Then as long as you are aware of what can be done by some, you will be fine with whom you befriend and trust. I feel guilty that I have raised you to be so suspicious, but I also feel confident that you will succeed in having so many wonderful and trustworthy friends because of it. You have become a fine girl Serenity, and I believe that you will become an excellent witch. Now, I know that you have a few weeks before you're to leave but I am afraid that a full moon is right around the corner, perhaps we shall go to Diagon Ally this afternoon for your supplies?"

She smiled lightly, he was always so ready to give up _everything_ for her, it would only be right to think of a cheaper way to get her supplies, she shook her head. "I can always ask Emma's cousin for her first year stuff, she's just graduated and I'm sure she wou-"

"Serenity," Remus interrupted softly, "Do not worry about expenses, your mother made sure you had enough money left to you in event of her death, it's enough for school and there may be a little left over."

She stared at him; her eyes began to water as she thought of her mother. The young girl bit her lip as she gazed sadly at Remus; she took a deep breath and then asked the question that she frequently wondered, "Do you think she knew what would happen? Do you think that's why she left it all to me instead of _him_?" Him, the man who she so adamantly refused to accept as her father; no the man who was _her_ father was kneeled in front of her at this very moment.

He smiled sadly and pulled her in his arms, and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "No, you know were born during a horrible time Ren. She only did what many other mothers did at the time to ensure their child's safety. She did not know the future or nor did she go looking for trouble." He smiled gently at the young girl, "Did you know what she did do? She worked as a muggle nurse, she took note of possible Death Eater attacks, and found wizards who were brought in with no identification. It was without a doubt one of the smartest things she recommended. She wasn't the only one who thought it would be wise to work with muggles, but she indeed helped our side."

Serenity's eyes darted around the kitchen, while she furiously blinked back tears, the bravery her mother displayed while she was alive always made her feel so wimpy and pathetic, "I'm scared Uncle Remus," she quietly admitted. He smiled and pulled her into another hug, "I know, but you're going to be fine and you're going to do great. So let's call on Emma shall we, and see if she would like to join us."

The sound of Emma's name instantly put her in a better mood, the potioneer had been the one to always help Remus ease the effects of his disease, and watch her during the full moon, the woman had become her closest confidant and mentor, almost like a mother. Serenity grinned excitedly and nodded, "She promised to let me help with your Wolfsbane potion tonight. She says I'm doing really good at the simple potions and told me if I keep practicing than maybe in a few years I'll be good enough to make it for you…of course as much as I would like to be the one who does it, I think I'll leave it to her to be your knight in shining armor."

He laughed loudly, "My knight in shining armor? And what then, we'll run off into the sunset together?"

She nodded her head with an overly ridiculous, serious expression on her face, "Of course! But you know, you'll have to take me with you anyways. The three of us…we're a family."

Remus sighed, rolled his eyes and shook his head with a grin, "Alright, go get ready and we'll floo to Emma's."

Serenity laughed happily as she nodded and dashed away and left Remus to his thoughts.


	2. Train to Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: Train to Hogwarts**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own anything Harry Potter, I only own the Original Characters within this series.

**AN:** Okay well I think I actually might need some help with this story; I'm having trouble keeping it interesting in the POV I have chosen. I normally don't ask for reviews, but I really need some opinions on how the story is flowing, the tone, and if the POV is working at least in this chapter, my next one seems a bit better but this one feels slightly stuck. Any tricks you've used that helped you would be great too! Thank You!

5/31/12- Well this chapter has been updated numerous amount of times and each time it get seems to get better and better. The flow of the chapter is finally to the point where I no longer worry about it, and POV seems to be good here too.

**MAJOR UPDATES:** **_5/15/12_**_,__**5/20/14**_

* * *

><p>Hundreds of people bustled about her, some were saying goodbye to family members, others talked excitedly to their fellow students and friends they missed over the summer break. She swallowed nervously and grabbed her Uncle's hand; she held on tightly as she took in the sights around her. Two girls rushed passed her to catch up with another girl whom they hugged before they all squealed in excitement. There was a couple on her right who were snogging, something she <em>really<em> hadn't wanted to see, and hundreds of trunks and bird cages seemed filled the empty spaces, a cat or two stared hungrily at an owl.

She felt Remus squeeze her hand and glanced up at his weary face. The full moon had been hard on him, and as always, it had pained her and Emma to listen to his lonely cry. She glanced to the witch on her right and smiled. The young witch had been there her whole life, she watched her during full moons and made Wolfsbane potion for Remus, she was there for them every day. She practically was her mother, and Serenity knew she would miss her as much as she would miss her dear uncle.

"Are you ready Ren?" Emma had asked with a grin.

"As I'll ever be, I'm going to miss the both of you so much!" Serenity exclaimed as she let go of her Uncle's hand and hugged Emma tightly, "Take care of him for me Emma" she whispered.

Emma nodded as she swept back a piece of Serenity's hair from her face and kissed her forehead, "of course love you know I will" she whispered in response.

Serenity grinned at the blonde before she turned to her uncle, "oh Uncle Remus! I'll miss you! Promise to owl at least once a week!"

He just chuckled and nodded his head, "Serenity, you're going to be fine, and you will have so much fun that you won't even notice us not being there."

"I doubt that," she replied with a snort. With one last kiss and wave she followed the crowd of children onto the train.

She breathed deeply and tried to calm her nerves as she attempted to blend in with all the other students, most who were talking to their friends to catch up on summer events. Finally she spotted an empty car and hurried in, and closed the door behind her. She placed her satchel on the seat next to her and sat at the table so she could see out the window. She than leaned over to open up her bag and pulled out the book she brought to read on the train.

Serenity jumped as the train whistled its last call and quickly glanced out the window to see Emma and Remus as they stood near the edge of the platform and waved at the train as it prepared to depart. In a flash she had climbed onto her seat and opened the window as fast as she could; she waved and out to them that she loved them as the train jerk into motion and began to pull away from the station. She waited until their figures disappeared from her view before she turned back down into her seat, and almost jumped in fright again as she spotted a girl with dirty blonde, bushy hair, who continuously tried to get her attention though the compartment door window. The young girl bit her lip, as she took a deep breath and told herself everything would be just fine, she nervously got up and helped the girl enter the car.

"Oh thank you" the girl sighed as she breathed heavily before setting down a large satchel full of books, and sat down across from her.

"No problem" Serenity replied with a smile, she instantly took a liking to the girl who looked as though she should be disheveled and at the same time very put together, something that reminded her of Remus.

The other girl shook her lion's mane out of her face and reached out her hand towards her, "I'm Hermione Granger."

Serenity paused only slightly before she shook Hermione's hand, this was it, the big moment, "Serenity Black."

"Are you a first year here?" Hermione questioned without suspicion.

She almost sighed in relief that the Hermione didn't even question who she was. "Yes, and I'm _so_ nervous!"

"Me too! I never thought anything like this was real before, but when I got the letter my parents and I were so excited."

"So you're muggle born then?"

"Yes and you?"

Serenity grinned, happy of her that the first friend she seemed to have made had no knowledge what so ever of her family history, if all students were this unaware it would make her life at school so much easier! "I'm half-blood, my father is a pure-blood and my mother was muggleborn like you, and my Uncle whom I live with, he's half-blood as well."

She watched the young girl in front of her process her words, she seemed very confident, a little too confident. Hermione fidgeted under her gaze and soon gave a defeated sigh before she glanced back up, "I'm worried, I mean I can do simple spells I've been practicing at home, and they are easy, but how do I know if I'm going to do well, I mean everyone has had experience for most of their lives and they know what to expect. _I _just have books and…"

"Hermione!" Serenity exclaimed and shocked the girl into silence. She giggled a little at the look on Hermione's face and shook her head, "If you can do simple spells I'm sure you're going to do fine, and as for you adjusting, well, I suppose it is good thing then that the first person you met is a half-blood isn't it? I know the best of both worlds, and I promise I'll help you out if you need it."

They smiled at each other as they both realized a great new friendship had begun to form.

The next few hours were filled talking and giggling as they tried to get to know one another; what books, music, movies and foods they both liked, as well as all the differences between the muggle and wizarding world that Hermione asked about.

"So are there other wizarding schools? I mean we can't be the only ones right?"

"Oh no! There are schools all over the world! Let's see, there is _The Academy of Magic_ which is in France, _Brazilian Wizarding School_, _Salem Institute of Magic_ is in New England, America, of course those are the only ones I know of, I'm pretty sure there are a few more, but Hogwarts as far as I'm concerned is the best of all of them."

"What house do you think you'll get?"

"Don't know" she shrugged "Anything except Slytherin is good enough for me, see most Slytherins are known for becoming dark wizards."

"Really?"

Serenity nodded, "yeah they say that there has never been a wizard who ended up in Slytherin that didn't go bad."

Hermione's face paled to a sickly white, "Oh dear! What if I get placed in there?"

She rolled her eyes a little before she gave her new friend a warm comforting smile, "Don't worry so much 'Mione you'll be fine, you're too nice to be mean." _That and she's muggleborn, something no Slytherin ever was but Hermione didn't need to know that, at least not yet._

Hermione's cheeks turned pink and she giggled nervously, "Well, I hope we're at least in the same house."

Serenity broke out into a huge grin, "Me too."

Just then, their compartment door slid open, a gangly boy with a round teary face and shaggy brown hair peered in, "Have you seen a toad, I keep losing him!" he whimpered.

Serenity watched with faint amusement as the once unsure girl in front of her stood and an air of confidence once again breezed around her in full force.

"Oh, you poor dear! Don't you worry we'll help you find him. What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom"

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Serenity Black."

Serenity waved cautiously and noticed Neville waved back _very _carefully. At first she thought he knew the truth, but he didn't say anything, of course that didn't mean he didn't have his suspicions. With that in mind, she stood up from her spot, determined not to let his, or anyone else's hesitations influence what they thought of her or keep her as cautious as she had been all morning, and followed the other two into the train corridor.

"Why don't we split up Neville, You go ahead and go down that way and Hermione and I will go the other way."

He nodded still a little unsure, "I've already been down there" he admitted mournfully.

Serenity smiled and touched the arm of his robe lightly, "well maybe they'll have seen him this time. Don't worry Neville we'll find him."

Neville nodded and turned to go down the other corridor, she and Hermione shared a look and went in the opposite direction. After a few students gave negative responses, Serenity began to feel her hopes in helping Neville dwindle down.

"I'm starting to think his toad is gone" she admitted to Hermione.

"I know!" she groaned to her, "why do you think he has a toad anyway, I mean I understand what they were used for in the past, I read in _Hogwarts; A History,_ but why on earth would anyone want a toad!"

Serenity snorted and swallowed down her laughter. "I know, they aren't popular at all! Most students get Owls or Cats, but toads don't even do anything! I mean, maybe his family couldn't afford anything more, or maybe they thought it would be easier for him to take care of. Emma has a cousin whose parents got him a toad because he has a habit to forget to take care of his animals and they figured he wouldn't get attached to the thing, that way when it died or ran away it would be less... heartbreaking for him. I don't think it worked though, if I remember correctly he still has it."

Hermione giggled, "I guess I understand, but a _toad! _I almost don't want to find it, the last time I saw one I screamed and jumped into my dad's arms!" Both girls giggled at the thought and then slowly calmed down as they continued their search. Finally, Hermione slid open the door to the last compartment in the carriage and peered inside, "Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

Serenity stood next to her and peered into the carriage spotting two boys. The first seemed tall and gangly with bright red hair and freckles splattered on his face. The second boy seemed a little shorter with wild dark brown hair and striking green eyes that were slightly covered by glasses fixed with tape. She glanced at Hermione and followed her gaze to the redhead boy who held his wand in mid-air pointed towards a rat in his lap.

"Oh are you doing a spell? Let's see then," Hermione sniffed as she entered through the doorway and sat down in the seat across from them. Serenity blinked, her eyes wide in awe at the sudden change of her friend's attitude, she followed suit and silently sat down as the redheaded boy cleared his throat in preparation of the spell.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow; turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

She giggled as she watched the spark hit the rat waking it from his slumber only to promptly fall back asleep, she suspected the spell was fake mainly because any spell she heard Emma or Remus use was in Latin.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked skeptically. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me." She turned and faced the boy with the glasses, "for example, _Oculus Reparo_, there that's better isn't it." The boy pulled off his glasses and examined them in shock, all the while Hermione ignore him and continued to speak, "No one in my family is magic at all, it was ever a surprise when I got my letter, but I was so ever pleased of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard...I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it's enough. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Serenity Black, and you are?"

Serenity choked back a laugh as Hermione said this very fast; it was clear to her that Hermione definitely was uncomfortable talking to boys, though the way Hermione's cheeks were faint with pink suggested it may just be one boy in particular. She desperately wanted to laugh instead she looked back at the two boys who glanced at each other, stunned and weary of them.

"Ron Weasley," the redhead muttered.

"Pleasure," Hermione responded with a slight sneer that caused Serenity to look at her in slight shock and even more in amusement as the pink on Hermione's cheeks seemed to grow, well, _how interesting_.

"Harry Potter," the other responded, and she turned her head back so fast at his words her neck almost hurt, her eyes caught his green ones.

"Really?" she asked slightly breathless, this was the savior of the wizarding world! She tried not to gape like an idiot, but it was really quite amazing, she never thought in her whole young life that she would ever meet the boy savior she had heard so much about. Said boy nodded and a faint red blush soon covered his cheeks, he moved his eyes away from hers and put his glasses back on.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh I know all about you! You were in a few extra books I read for some background reading."

"I am?" Harry asked slightly dazed.

"You didn't know? Goodness if it was me I woul…"

"What house do you hope to get?" Serenity asked in an attempt to interrupt the beginning of Hermione's new rant. "I'm hoping to get Gryffindor, my favorite uncle and mum were both in Gryffindor, but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw. One of my friend's cousins, she was in Ravenclaw and well I've always looked up to her you know?" she paused and glanced at her watch and stood up, "Anyways it was nice meeting you, but Hermione and I need to continue to help Neville find his toad, and you probably should change into your robes I expect we'll be arriving soon." She waved to them and got up to leave.

Hermione stood to follow, before she suddenly paused for a moment before she turned back around towards Ron, "You have dirt, did you know, just there" she said and pointed to the left side of her nose. With that she walked passed a wide-eyed Serenity who gave the boy a small apologetic smile and decided that her friend must have found him cute, and just _really_ didn't know how to talk to boys, quickly she followed Hermione out into the corridor, not sure what to say and extremely thankful that they caught up to Neville so quickly.

"Any luck?" Neville asked, with the most hopeful look in his eyes.

Both girls shared a frown and shook their head. "I'm sorry Neville" Serenity said.

Neville shook his head, "It's okay, I've lost him before," he said with a sigh, "unfortunately he always finds his way back. I just don't want to have to tell my grandmother I lost him again."

"Well if that's the case, maybe you'll find him before you have to let her know, you did say he always comes back" Hermione pointed out logically.

After finally they finally gave up the search they returned with Neville to their compartment, Serenity's stomach growled and she opened up her bag and grabbed some money Emma had given her for the train ride. "I'm going to catch up to the trolley lady for some chocolate, would either of you like some?"

Both Hermione and Neville shook their heads; Serenity shrugged and left their car once again. She found the trolley lady a little ways up, crowded around by a group of boys, two of which were identical twin redheads, who she instantly thought looked very much like Ron.

"Excuse me," she said as she slightly pushed through the crowd.

"Hullo, there is this your first year?" asked one twin.

"Must be" the other responded, "I would never forget a pretty face like hers."

Serenity felt her cheeks burn up, never before had a boy given her a compliment like that! Let alone two boys! The boys at primary school in her village only ever pulled her hair!

"I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my twin brother George."

"Weasley? Are you related to Ron?" That would explain the similarities.

"Awe did you meet ickle Ronniekins?" one of the twins, though she wasn't sure which one, asked.

"He's our brother" replied the other with a grin.

"Oh." Serenity nodded as she accepted the answer. "I'm Serenity Black."

The twins glanced at each other and Serenity fidgeted with nerves, one shrugged and the other nodded then both looked at her with identical grins and asked simultaneously "So Serenity which house do you hope to be sorted in?" and she grinned knowing they had accepted her despite suspicion and she realized then her Uncle Remus was right, it was going to be a great year.


	3. Hogwarts

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own anything of Harry Potter, the only thing I own is the Original Characters within the series.

**AN:** So this chapter is sooo much better than the last, though helpful criticism is still welcome. My character still is a little flat, but then this is only the beginning of school, so I hoping her character will develop while the story does. I also hope I'm not boring people yet! Oh on a special note; there is a part in here where the characters mention a muggle singer/actor. I want people to understand the reason I chose him was 1) he's the right time period, (including the fact it is a perfect beginning favorite, before that character is an obsessive boyband fan ;), 3) His movie already connects him to a fantasy level, and when I thought of what kind of singer this character would like I thought, _glittery_. Lol.

5-24-12- Lol so I'm doing a grammar check like always when I suddenly notice how I described her sleeping area on the far left corner...and yet it's a circular room... o_0 gee I feel sooo smart! Lol it has been changed but I felt like I just had to tell everyone.

Enjoy!

**MAJOR UPDATES: **_5/15/12, 5/17/12,__**5/20/14**_

* * *

><p>Crowds of students rushed around her to get off the train which caused her to lose sight of Hermione and Neville. Panic at being left behind began to slowly creep into her thoughts when a loud boisterous voice bellowed over the noise of the students.<p>

"Right then! First years this way, please! First years, don't be shy. Come on now, 'urry up! 'ello 'arry!"

She glanced around and tried to find the owner of the voice. Finally, she spotted Harry as he talked to a giant hairy man. Serenity took a deep breath to settle the butterflies in her stomach and hurried over just in time to be ushered in a boat along with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Almost no one talked; it seemed almost everyone was silent with nerves. Still, she could hear some students behind her as they talked in loud whispers.

"_My sister says there is a giant squid in the lake."_

"_Are you sure I heard there are mermaids." _

"_Do you think that's really him, Harry Potter?"_

She giggled a little at the look on Harry's face when he heard the whispers about him, his eyes widened and his face turned deep shade of red. She caught Hermione's disapproving look and gave her a small shrug, it wasn't like she could do anything about it and it really was amusing; she sighed and shifted to get more comfortable in the boat. She was happy he was in the same class as her, it might keep the students from focusing on her and figuring out her family history, she groaned; what horrible thing for her to think! What on earth was wrong with her!

As they came closer to the castle it became bigger, and even more enchanting than she imagined. Lights flickered from the windows and echoed on the surface of the lake, the ripples from the boats made it seem like they were dancing balls of light.

"Wicked!" Ron breathed out loud and she most definitely agreed, just to see this magnificent sight quenched all her fears, if only for a moment.

The boats soon reached land and came to a stop, the giant man, whom she had learned was named Hagrid, helped all of them out of the boats and ushered them inside the outer halls and to the front of two humongous doors that toward over even him. There an older woman stood at the doors, she seemed very stern though her eyes held a small twinkle filled with wisdom.

"That's Professor McGonagall" Hermione whispered in her ear.

She nodded to show that she heard as the whispers around her ceased when the professor began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. Before you take your seat you will be sorted into your houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, where as rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded with this year's house cup." She listened as carefully as she could, it sounded like a lot of work and extra pressure put on the students to behave, especially if they knew all the other students in their house would rely on them, she hoped she wouldn't be a disappointment.

Suddenly, Neville rushed passed her which caused Serenity to almost lose her balance, she quickly grabbed on to Harry's arm in attempt not to fall on her arse. He helped her steady her balance before they both quickly let go, signs of embarrassment filled both their cheeks. "Trevor!" Neville cried out, and she giggled with the rest of the new students as he scooped up the toad and raised his head and blushed in embarrassment at Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry," He mumbled and moved back quickly behind her.

McGonagall looked at them sternly with a raised eyebrow, "Wait here, the Ceremony shall begin momentarily." With that she entered the doors, and nervous silence took place once again.

"It's true then, what they're saying," the crowd parted and allowed a pale boy, with bleach blonde hair make his way toward Harry, he had such a nasty look on his face that it made him look like he had dung under his nose, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Whispers in excitement broke out among the others as the pale boy continued his, what she thought might be, his introduction, "This is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Both she and Ron snorted, Draco swung his face towards them and give them a menacing glare. She swallowed the small lump of discomfort that had suddenly appeared in the back of her throat; that was a record wasn't it? Not even five minutes at the doors of the school and she already pissed off the mean looking boy. He glanced over her, which she was thankful for, and straight at Ron, she almost sighed in relief that Draco had overlooked her before she began to feel guilty for even beginning to feel that way.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley" he said to Ron with a vicious sneer. Draco turned back to Harry, "you'll soon find out that some wizarding families are far better than others, Potter."

At this she rolled her eyes, _great_, she thought sarcastically, _that's exactly the kind of person who I needed to piss off_. Hermione glanced at her with a curious look and she cringed before she shook her head. Hermione didn't need to know what that turd meant, she would, unfortunately, find out soon enough, and Serenity didn't want it to ruin her new friend's night.

"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

She and Ron, and all the other students who knew exactly what that statement implied, held their breath and waited impatiently for Harry's answer, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," he answered. She let out a bated breath and grinned at the small smile that appeared on Ron's face, as he realized that Harry just picked him.

At once, the towering doors opened, and Professor McGonagall returned, "We're ready for you, follow me."

She could feel excitement as it flowed through her and yet the fearful apprehension of what she might find behind those doors seemed to settle in at the pit of her stomach and kept her quiet. Once she entered though, she could feel her fear turn into anxious excitement. Her eyes widened in glee, as she took in the sights around her, on either side of were two long wooden tables filled with the other students, she spotted the twins and waved before she continued to look around, the room was bright and energetic, but the best and what she thought was the most beautiful part of the room was the ceiling; which held the starry night sky and candles floated in the air.

Hermione noticed her gaze "It's not the real ceiling," she said with a smile, "It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

Serenity paused, unsure how to take that comment, Hermione did know that she had also read the book, it was one of the things they talked about it great detail on the train, but this was the _second time_ Hermione cited that book to her, maybe it was just a quirk of hers, she mentally shrugged before she gave her a small smile to let the girl know she had heard her.

Professor McGonagall finally stopped in front of a small wooden stool with an old weathered wizard hat that sat on top of it. It was patched up in places, and seemed to be falling apart when suddenly it seemed to come alive. It blinked with two holes that could almost be described as eyes and a mouth as well and just as it seemed to wake up it began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep you bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be…"_

As it continued on Serenity began to worry, even if the hat can read who her family is, surely it would keep her secret? She began to fidget, even if it didn't say anything about it, what was she going to do if it put her into Slytherin? The applause that rang through the Great Hall pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up to the hat and noticed it had finished its song.

The students that surrounded her whispered to each other, some in nervous excitement, others in relief, some seemed upset, like Ron who stood in front of her and was complaining to Harry that his brothers had told him he would have to wrestle a troll. At least that wasn't true, but honestly after the fake spell they gave him to turn his rat yellow, why would he believe them at all?

Professor McGonagall stepped up in front of the entire student body with a large scroll in her hands, "Please step up when I call you name. Abbot, Hannah."

A blonde girl in pig tails stepped up, sat on the stool and put the hat on, after few silent moments, which she was thankful of, because that meant it wouldn't give away her secret, the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF" The table on their right, with a yellow and black banner that held a picture of a badger, cheered, and Serenity noticed that Hermione had begun to hyperventilate.

"Okay I can do this, it' be fine, relax."

Serenity giggled and grabbed Hermione's hand and forced the girl to look at her, "Hermione, you'll be fine, don't worry."

"Do you think we'll get in the same house?" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"I hope so."

"Barnes, Noelle- HUFFLEPUFF", still no comments about the person from the hat, she began to breathe easier.

"I think you up next Serenity," Hermione whispered while she gave her an encouraging squeeze on her hand.

"Black, Serenity."

All her work at calming down her nerves fell apart as her throat began to close, as nausea and dread filled her. The walk to the stool felt like an eternity, and she could hear the suspicious whispers, most came from the Slytherin table where she knew her father's family came from. The only thing that kept her from running away as fast as she could was the fact she had not heard the hat say anything about any of the students before her. Taking a deep breath she sat down and placed the hat on her head.

"A Black!" The hat cried in her ear, or maybe it was in her mind for none of the students had reacted to the comment. The hat mumbled a little before he _for it sounded like a he_ began to talk to her, "Suspiciously cautious, a bit judgmental and selfish, that won't do in Hufflepuff maybe Slytherin." _Oh, god no!_ she silently prayed. The hat chuckled and continued on, "you seem studious enough that you could be in Ravenclaw...hmmm...maybe not. Well look at that! Your mind is full of courage, yes you are definitely more courageous than you know, and that unfailing loyalty, I've only seen a mind like this from your family once before, but I'm not surprised you are his daughter. Well that answers it….. GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly and Serenity hurried over to sit down before she passed out, she could hear her blood pound through her veins and her heart raced wildly. Once she sat down at her table she took deep calming breaths as she wondered what the hat meant, how could her father have all those qualities and commit the crimes he did, and how on earth was _she_ courageous? She had wanted to run away just a moment ago! A small voice niggled at the back of her mind that reminded her that she might have wanted to run away _but she didn't._ She instead had done what was needed, isn't that courage? She sighed and glanced up at the people who welcomed her to Gryffindor, she smiled and nodded thanks to the others at her table who congratulated her, as the hat continued to call out House placement of other students.

The pretty girl right after her, Bones, Susan, was put in Hufflepuff, and the girl after her; Brown, Lavender became the next Gryffindor. It was Bulstrode, Millicent, who became the first Slytherin. The next three people after Millicent were placed in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Finnigan, Seamus, had taken a few minutes but the hat declared him Gryffindor as well, and finally it was Hermione's turn.

Serenity sat with her fingers tightly crossed and within moments; "GRYFFINDOR" Serenity cheered loudly and hugged Hermione tightly before the girl sat down next to her, she was so thankful her new friend was placed with her, she wouldn't be alone.

Professor McGonagall continued through the list, Neville took a while but also ended in Gryffindor, he was so excited that he started to run towards the table with the hat still on his head,

Serenity had laughed with the rest of them as he sheepishly walked back up to place it on the stool and sheepishly walked back towards them. She gave him a large grin and moved over to make him room next to her.

"Thanks" he mumbled his face still red.

"No problem Neville" she replied with a warm smile, and he smiled back at her. She turned her attention back to the front of the hall just in time to witness Malfoy strut to the stool. The hat barely touched his head when it screeched SLYTHERIN.

When Harry was called up, the whole school fell silent, only slight whispers of "_The _Harry Potter?" "Did she say…?" and such filled the air, Serenity could imagine that he felt ten times worse than she did while he was up there, it seemed very likely that no one knew who her family was yet, but they most certainly knew _all about_ him. Everyone seemed to lean forward to get a good look; minutes seemed to pass when finally: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry seemed to walk to them, as their table cheered loudly, with a dazed look in his eyes and sat down across from Neville. A few more students went up to be placed and then finally Ron's name was called, he seemed a bit green but none the less he joined their table soon after.

Once the last student, Zanbini, Blaise, was made Slytherin, McGonagall rolled up the scroll and moved away the hat and stool as Headmaster Dumbledore walked to the podium.

"Welcome!" he cheered, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I would like to say a few words; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He thanked them and sat down.

Serenity giggled at his oddity but was immensely pleased when food appeared in front of her, and once everyone was finished with the main course every desert you could think of appeared in front of them. She looked on the table ecstatic to find what she really wanted, chocolate chip cookies. She listened to her new classmates' stories as she happily munched on one of her favorite treats.

"I'm a half-blood," said Seamus, "Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she wa' a witch 'til after they were married. Bit o' a nasty shock for h'm." She giggled and shook her head, "I am as well and so is my Uncle whom I live with, were you homeschooled or did you go to regular primary school like I did?"

Seamus nodded and swallowed the bite of food in his mouth, "Me dad wanted me to go to primary school, said it wouldn't do me any good to be babied at home, me mum seemed to agree, though I think they just wanted me out of the house." She laughed at him, glad that she finally felt completely relaxed.

Hermione glanced at her, "I do hope they start lessons soon, I'm very interested in Transfiguration, what about you?"

"Well I'm excited for Transfiguration too, but I really can't wait for potions, Emma's a potioneer and she does really exciting potions, she said when I get good at them she'll let me help."

"What kind of potions?"

"Well…" and before she could finish her sentence all the deserts disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up, which caused the entire hall to fall silent once again.

"Just a few words now that we have been fed. A few start of term notices to give you. First years should know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And few of our older students would do well to remember that."

Serenity watched as his twinkling eyes gazed towards their table and she grinned as Ron's twin brothers both gave their audience a knowing wink. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridor during classes. Quidditch trials shall be held second week of term and if you have any questions make sure to ask Madam Hooch. And finally I must tell you that this year the third-floor corridor on the right side is out-of-bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of few who did. Serenity knew better and prayed that she wouldn't find herself in that situation; she remembered when Gabe, Emma's cousin, had come home from school with a similar story and how a student had lost their way and ended up missing. At first she didn't believe him, Gabe was known for trying to scare her, but then her Uncle Remus admitted that those things did happen and warned her to take heed of any kind of warning given, for anything can go very wrong in their world of magic.

"At last everyone, have a goodnight." And with that they were dismissed.

She, Hermione and Neville followed Percy, Ron's older brother, and Juliet McGibbin's to the stair well "Watch for the stairs" Percy announced, "They like to move on you."

They arrived at a large portrait of a big opera singer wearing pink silk. "Password?" she asked.

"Carput Draconis" Percy answered.

The Fat Lady opened the entrance way and at once Serenity was filled with warmth by the red hues and the cackling of the fire.

"Girls are through the stairs on the right and boys to the left, enjoy your evening, and get a good night's rest we have to get ready for school in the morning." With that Percy marched up the stair to the boys' dorms, all the first year boys followed behind him like puppies.

She giggled as she watched Juliet role her eyes and shake her head in annoyance as she mumble something about no good, stuck up boys before she began to walk up the stair to the girl's dorm, "follow me. This way girls!" she called out.

Serenity hurried up behind the Gryffindor Perfect to a door on the far right. Juliet stopped and held the door open for the girls to enter; giving them each a comforting smile as they passed. Serenity's gaze followed the line of trunks at the foot of the beds in the room.

At once, she found her trunk next to a four-post bed that had curtains for privacy, she was placed at the far left next to a window, and beside her bed right under the window was a small nightstand and an oil lamp for night reading. On the other side of her bed was a dresser with a mirror on top of it.

As she glanced around the large circular room she noticed the set up was the same for each girl. She watched Hermione open the trunk at the foot of the bed next to her and smiled in relief that she was placed next to her. Soon all the girl's began to unpack and put things in the spots they wished them to be.

The girl next to Hermione was began to put up a poster of her favorite singer. Serenity stopped and watched her, "Is that a poster of David Bowie?" she asked.

The girl with curly dirty blonde hair turned around and gave them a wide cheery grin, "You know David Bowie? Isn't he the dreamiest thing ever! I'm Lavender."

Hermione gave the girl a look and shrugged, "I thought he was okay in the Labyrinth" she admitted. Lavender squealed in agreement and turned to Serenity, who struggled with what to say, David Bowie? Really? "Well I…uh..."

At that moment, and much to her relief, Juliet whistled for their attention, "Alright girls, so I'm your house Perfect, which means I can take away points if you try to sneak out, or break any rules in the dormitories. But I'm also here if you need help. I know how scary first year is, and how scary being a girl can be. So if any of you need someone to listen, or need help just let me or Percy know," Juliet frowned and shook her head, "on the other hand maybe you should just come to me. Percy doesn't know how to un-stick his head from his…"

Serenity giggled with others, as Juliet blushed and then gave them a wicked smirk with a laugh. The blonde shook her head, "all right girls go ahead and get ready for bed; the girls' dormitory bathroom is through the door on the right. I hope you have a goodnight" she said with a comforting smile and closed the dormitory door behind her.

Each girl grabbed their things and entered the bathroom that connected to their dormitories, and began taking turns to get ready for bed. They began to discuss what they would do to finish getting settled in over the weekend before classes began.

Serenity laid awake unable to sleep, it wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable, no it was practically perfect, but it wasn't her bed. It didn't have the right indents or the smells of home, and she found herself yearning for her uncle and Emma at that very moment.

She attempted to distract her homesick heart as she turned to Hermione, "Do you think we'll get our schedules at breakfast Monday?"

"Probably", Hermione answered "Oh! I have never been so excited and nervous in my life!"

She smiled and laughed, "I know! When I put that hat on my head I thought I was going to puke!"

Both girls sighed happily as they settled within their sheets. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad we're in the same house."

"Me too" she mumbled and with that they slowly drifted to asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: So I noticed my character giggles a lot. Let's explain it this way, she's a nervous 11 year old girl. She giggles. That is about as developed as she get's right now! Lol<p> 


	4. First Day of Potions

**Chapter 4: First Day of Potions**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own anything Harry Potter related, only my OCs

**AN: **Still playing with POV a little, attempted to add another character's in it. We'll see how it works. This one actually has a bit more going on, but at the same time is a pretty easy read. I would love to have you tell me how I'm doing here, make sure my OC is not an MS yet. Oh and she's going to start show her mischievous streak, well, sort of.

5/15/12- According to Potterwiki flying lessons was the last class on Wednesdays, I moved it to Mondays as well, on another note, Neville's discussion about his flying experience in the canon did happen at lunch I moved it to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

**MAJOR UPDATES: 5****_/15/12,_**

thank you!

MischievousAngel

* * *

><p>"Serenity!" she felt poke, then a shove, and buried her head deep under her pillow to get away from the light.<p>

"Serenity, if you don't wake up now you'll miss breakfast!"

She moved her head back from under her pillow, moaned and squinted her eyes; blurred objects began to adjust until she could see Hermione's mane.

"Okay," she groaned, "I'm up."

After she dressed and brushed her hair, the girls raced down stairs to the Great Hall. Breakfast was being served and Professor McGonagall had just started to pass out their schedules.

Serenity poured herself some orange juice as she looked around unsure what to eat.

"The porridge is really good today; they leave it plain so you can add whatever you want to it," one of the twins said as he sat beside her.

"Thank you…do you think they have strawberries?" she asked.

"Strawberries! Of course they have strawberries. Here you are love."

Serenity beamed at the twin, "thank you…" and stopped before she said his name, her eyes widened in disbelief as she realized she couldn't remember which twin he was! She cleared her throat and focused on the bowl of strawberries, while feeling the heat of embarrassment crawl up her neck as she thought about how nice the twins were to her on the train, and now she couldn't even remember who was which.

"Granger, Hermione" McGonagall called out. Hermione shot out of her seat and rushed over for her schedule. Serenity shook her head and looked back at twin, afraid to ask him for his name, instead bit back a groan of embarrassment.

"Did you get your schedule already?"She asked, as she squinted her eyes in an attempt to find some defining mark that would let her know which twin he was.

The twin nodded and swallowed a large bite of pancakes before he answered, "Yeah, we have charms first which is good cause the corridor towards muggles studies is…never mind," and he shoveled more food into his mouth.

She frowned at the boy, slightly disgusted at the sight of his eating habits and in slight defeat of her quest. Hermione suddenly plopped down beside her and shoved her schedule in her face, "I got yours for you, seems that since we're first years we have the same schedule." Serenity compared the two and noticed 'Mione was right, at least she wouldn't be alone when she got lost in this huge castle!

"That's right," the other twin said as he appeared next to his doppelgänger, "you don't get to start taking extra courses until third year. Makes me wish I was an ickle firstie again."

He turned to his twin, "George we better go if we want to prepare those students for muggle studies," he said with a wicked grin and wiggle of his eyebrows.

Serenity swung her head around as they said their names, squinted her eyes hoping to catch a difference, nothing! _How humiliating!_

"Right Fred, see you later loves," and with that the one who had sat next to her, apparently George_, _got up and followed his brother out of the great hall.

Hermione stared after them in thought, she slowly turned her head to her "I don't think they really mean that they're actually going to help those students" she commented thoughtfully

Serenity giggled at the thought of the chaos those two probably could create, before she cleared her throat at Hermione's reprimanding look.

"What do we have first?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

"Potions with Professor Snape and Slytherin" Hermione answered.

"Hmm" She wasn't sure how she felt about that, it was indeed one of the classes she was looking forward to but having to take the class with that cretin Malfoy kind of put a dimmer on her excitement.

Suddenly, Neville rushed in and sat down as he took in large breathes. Alarmed the girls looked at him worriedly, "Neville! What's happened?"

The round face boy wheezed slightly before he grabbed Serenity's orange juice and gulped it down before he answered her question. "I took the wrong corridor to get here and ended up where muggle studies is…I think someone set off some dung bombs."

She choked back a laugh, _well that explained everything_; she began to rise from her seat and grabbed her bag with her school supplies, "Are you ready 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded and they both stood up and began to leave. Serenity slowed down as she glanced back at Neville and bit her lip, she knew what it was like to feel like an outcast and she refused to be someone who would start making others feel that way. Gently, she pulled Hermione to a stop and turned back toward the awkward boy, "Neville would you walk us to class?"

He blushed and nodded before he grabbed some toast along the way, when they reached the door the girls paused again as he race back to the table for his bag.

"Why are we waiting for him?" Hermione whispered it wasn't that she didn't mind, but she was pretty sure he would find his own way to the dungeons...eventually.

Serenity looked at Neville with a slight frown, she didn't want to admit everything she had thought of, "He's such a nice guy; I don't think it would do him any good if he got lost again."

Hermione gazed at her friend with a knowing smile and nodded, "I didn't think of that."

Neville caught up to them with a slight pant, "Thanks for waiting for me," He mumbled uneasily.

The girls looked at each other and grinned. "No problem Neville," they replied simultaneously, which made Hermione giggle at the fact she had actually had just done that, "now, let's go shall we?" she asked. With a nod they were off to the dungeons for their first potion lesson.

Once they arrived, they entered the dungeons as quickly and as quietly as possible. Serenity glanced around the Potions room with a shiver. Emma's potion laboratory always made her feel warm and welcomed and she was always excited when Emma would allow her to enter and assist her. Here in this class room though, it felt horribly cold, despite the warmth from the small fires under the cauldrons, she shivered.

Finding a seat in the second row, she made sure to sit in between Neville and Hermione, in a spot where she could see absolutely everything, and waited patiently for the others to arrive.

One by one, Slytherin and Gryffindor students arrived, most took the seats in the back of the cold classroom first; she assumed that was for an easy get away. Seamus, Harry and Ron shortly joined them at their table.

As everyone settled down in their seats the door flew open, which caused Neville, and a few others, to jump in the air with fright. Professor Snape hurried through the door, his hair came down past his ears and his nose stood out from the rest of his face.

He glanced around at all of them, his eyes landing on Harry before he spotted her and narrowed to a slight pointed glare, he turned away and began to speak to the class in a monotone voice, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Serenity stifled a snort, she did not want anything to draw attention to herself as he was very…scary looking. It seemed everyone else felt the same way because they all listened with rapt attention. Except Harry, who seemed to be writing something.

Professor Snape followed her gaze to the boy and sneered. She dropped her eyes to the table she felt guilty at the fact she just might have gotten the boy in trouble.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Hermione waved her hand excitedly in the air, but he ignored her and threw another question to Harry instead, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?"

Again Harry didn't answer, and Serenity's stomach burned with guilt, if she had only kept her eyes on Snape, this wouldn't have happened.

Hermione glanced at her friend and frowned a little worried with how pale she seemed to have gotten, but she was easily distracted by the next question and raised her hand once again to answer.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Serenity's hand shot up in the air, she knew this one, and it was a trick question.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly, "I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?"

For a second she frowned thinking he had gotten their names wrong, but when she glanced to the girl next to her, there was Hermione waving her hand in the air and almost jumping up and down to be the one called on.

Snape sneered at Harry, "For your information Potter Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane they are the same plant which goes by the name of Aconite."

He stopped and glared at the rest of the students, "Well? Why aren't you all writing this down?" he snapped.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly began to take notes with the rest of the class.

After a half an hour of lecturing and note taking, her hand began to cramp. She mentally moaned at the thought that they would have to continue taking notes for the rest of the class.

Fortunately, Snape finished his lecture on basic ingredients and walked to his desk, "Alright, everyone get into pairs. Today we're going to brew a potion to cure boils."

She sighed in relief that was a pretty easy potion, one she knew from when she helped Emma. She and Hermione teamed up together and opened their book to the recipe.

"Alright Hermione you measure out the dried nettles and I'll crush the snake fangs."

Hermione nodded in agreement and got to work. Both of them worked diligently, though Hermione's eyes began to water as Snape harshly criticized the way she was stewing her horned slugs.

He tried to criticize the way she prepared the porcupine quills, because she did it differently than their potion book instructed, but Serenity knew she was doing it properly and pointedly rolled her eyes and ignored him and instead nudged her friend a little and offered a grin that seemed to make 'Mione feel better. Though, she thought that, as strict and mean this professor seemed to be, he sure did know his potions.

Suddenly, there a noise that hissed and filled the room, she whipped her head into the direction that the noise was coming from, her eyes widened as she watched Neville and Seamus's potion flow out from their melted cauldron, it continued to hiss and eat away at everything as it flowed towards her.

Quickly she moved from their table and clambered onto her stool to keep her feet and body away from the bubbling potion and glanced around noticing almost everyone had done the same.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, with a wave of his wand the potion was cleared up, the destruction reversed. Hermione glanced at her "what should we do?" she whispered.

Serenity shook her head as she watched Snape order Seamus to take Neville to the hospital wing. "Nothing just keep working on our potion, we still have about an hour left." She didn't want to give Snape any excuse to fail them.

With that both girls concentrated on their potion and tried to ignore Snape's rant about stupid boys.

Once the class was over Serenity took a deep breath and followed Hermione out the dungeon. "That was the hardest lesson I had for potions, ever!" she exclaimed.

"Did you see the way that Snape glared at you when he called your name? It looked like he was going to curse you" mumbled Lavender as she caught up to them. Lavender had turned out to be a half-blood like Serenity, and though she was a bit _intense_, she had connected with the girls over the weekend through their shared enjoyment of certain muggle culture, especially movies, music and junk food.

Serenity groaned and rolled her eyes; it did indeed seem that way and she guessed it was because he knew exactly who her father was. But he didn't say anything, so she had to give him credit for that, plus he taught one of her favorite subject, so that gave him some leeway.

She shrugged and brought her attention back to Hermione who was now biting her lip in a nervous fashion. "Are you ok 'Mione?" The girl nodded, "I'm just nervous about our flying lesson after lunch. I read everything I could on it in the library but well, I have never had the chance to try on a broom before."

Lavender shared a glance with Serenity before she gave her a comforting grin. "You've been listening to Ron and Seamus again haven't you?" she asked with a smile.

Hermione blushed and nodded. Lavender giggled, "Don't worry Hermione, their all talk. It's true that we don't get in trouble for magical things that we _accidently_ do before we start school, but to learn how to fly a real broom…yeah right!_ Maybe _a toy one for Christmas!"

Serenity nodded in agreement. "I remember asking Uncle Remus if I could fly a broom, he told me I would have to wait like everyone else, so then I asked him if he would take me flying but he just stared at me like I was insane and told me to go to my room."

The three girls giggled loudly as they walked to towards their first Defense of Dark Arts Class, unfortunately the boys were right in front of them comparing more flying stories.

"I nearly hit a hang glider while using Charlie's old broom" Ron stated proudly.

"Well I've flown just about everywhere!" Seamus argued.

The girls shared a look of amusement as they continued to watch the boys compare their 'flying experiences.'

"What about you Neville?" Harry asked as he held the classroom door open for them. Serenity gave him a nod of thanks, and followed Hermione inside. Lavender split from their group with a small wave, to go sit in the back with Parvati.

Neville blushed and ducked his head, "my grandmother never let me try, said it was stress enough waiting to see if I was a squib or not, and there was no way she would let me risk ruining my chances for going to Hogwarts".

Both Seamus and Ron were appalled about such a thing and told him so. Neville's face soon burned with embarrassment as they continued to tease him relentlessly. Serenity watched on with a frown until she decided that they had tormented the poor boy enough.

She dramatically rolled her eyes and shrugged, "don't listen to them Neville, the only time those boys ever rode _real _broom was while it was in control of someone else, I think it's called, oh what's that term muggle motorcyclist use? Oh yes, riding _bitch._"

Both Ron, who Serenity was sure had no idea what a motorcyclist was, and Seamus stopped getting their things out for class and stared at her with their mouths opened in shock that _Serenity _of all people just insulted them, and with a foul name no less! Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Serenity glanced at them before laughing at their expressions.


	5. Flying Lessons and Personal Conclusions

**Chapter 5: Flying Lessons and Personal Conclusions**

* * *

><p>Chapter Flying and other Lessons<p>

AN: So I've edited and updated the last four chapters, there are no really major changes but enough that you might want to go back and read them, just to let me know what you think. They now sort of set the beginning of the kind of tone I want to use for this story. I feel they also now really start to properly bring in Serenity's thought processes and feelings.

Please try to remember this is a work on progress, no worries though, I swear I'll inform you when I've made big major changes.

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING of the Harry Potter World, I only claim Original Characters.

**MAJOR UPDATES: **_5/15/12, __**5/20/14**_

Thanks for the review, favorites and alerts!

* * *

><p>Over the first few days at Hogwarts Serenity had come to a few conclusions about her new friends.<p>

First was that when Hermione was nervous about something magical, she tended to spew out facts and quotes from excessive research she would do. She had first noticed her friend's quirk on the train and while they had waited for the sorting hat, but it was after she had told Hermione about flying lessons that she realized how extreme it was, and well, unfortunately for Hermione it made her come off as a know it all.

To say Hermione was nervous about their first lesson was an understatement. She had been so nervous of the prospect of flying, that over the weekend she had dragged Serenity down to the library just to read up on flying brooms and every topic related to it.

Of course Serenity hadn't _really_ minded, she still struggled to sleep in her new bed and had used the opportunity to find a book to read at night and had happily discovered an old advanced transfiguration book.

But now, at lunch, when they we only about an hour away from their first lesson, Hermione was speaking to Neville at light speed about everything she had read over the weekend in the book, _Quidditch Through the Ages. _Even after she had insulted the boys to try and cheer up her and Neville up.

Luckily for Hermione, Neville hung on to every word; however, this caused the other boys to talk over Hermione by getting louder and louder with the most absolutely ridiculous flying stories that she had ever heard, at first she had been amused at their antics, but now she wished they had already learned a charm or hex she could use to shut them up.

Which lead to her second conclusion…boys are _such_ losers and completely full of it. Honestly, who in their right mind would believe half of these stories they used as they tried to one-up each other with?

Even Lavender had been annoyed enough with the topic of conversation that she actually got up and found a different seat further down the table and was now happily chatting with the Patil twins. Serenity gazed longingly at them wishing to join but did not want to leave Hermione by herself, no, that would be very rude and selfish, which she decided were apparently Lavender's biggest faults: conclusion number three.

Fortunately for Serenity, the late morning mail came in. Hundreds of owls flew in gracefully through the highest windows of the Great Hall; each delivered every size of parcels and letters she could think of. In the middle of it all, Beowulf, her and Remus's dark colored Western Screech Owl, swooped in and landed in front of her and caused Hermione to jump and gasp in fright.

She smiled and used a finger to pet the side of his neck, "Hullo Beowulf, is that a letter for me?" he trilled at her and stared at her longingly; she giggled and then quickly snatched a piece of chicken from Hermione's sandwich and gave him. "When you're done with that why don't you wait in the Owlery and rest hmm? Then, I'll get a reply for Uncle written and you can go home tomorrow." Beowulf gave a short whistle and flew off, Serenity watched him until he was out the window, and lowered her eyes to catch Harry staring at her.

"What?" she asked with apprehension.

"Do you _always_ hold conversations with your owl?" he asked with amusement.

Serenity blushed and nodded, "you will too, just watch!" Harry just chuckled and shook his head. She glanced down at her letter and tried to ignore the burning sensation on the tip of her ears, how humiliating! She had thought all people held conversations with their owls!

"What's that you've got Neville?" she heard Harry ask.

"It's a Remembrall! Gran knows I forget things- this tells you if you've forgotten something, see you hold it like this and it turns red when…oh.."

Seamus laughed, "I think you've forgotten something Neville."

Serenity looked up at her friend who was staring a glass ball that seemed to be filled with red glittery smoke.

"The problem is I can't remember what I've forgotten!" Neville cried out in embarrassment. Everyone around him giggled a little, and Serenity shook her head and glanced to Hermione, who had stopped talking to read a letter, presumably from her parents. She glanced back to the letter from her Uncle and opened it, excited to see what was written.

_Dearest Ren,_

_I told you would love Hogwarts! I am happy to hear that you've made some great friends, and that you're in Gryffindor. You mother would be so proud, I know I am. Emma tells me that you've been having trouble sleeping so I've had Beowulf bring something from home that may help._

_Of course I thought you might be embarrassed to receive it in front of everyone, so I gave Beowulf explicit instructions to have it delivered to your bed, and the letter separately to you at the table, so be sure to give him some extra treats before you send him home._

_I do fear I have some unfortunate news, the first of which is that I have been let go from the tutoring job, yes it was due to my illness, but I do not want you to worry, for I have been offered a librarian position in a muggle town. The pay will even be a bit more, so we will have a bit more comfort at home. _

_The other news which I need to speak of is of Winter Break. I know you wanted to come home, but it's a bad time in the month, and yes I know you still would prefer to be here, unfortunately, Emma has learned that she will be away in the U.S. for her cousin's wedding, and you know the rules. So you will have to spend winter break there. _

_I am sorry little one; I wish you would be able to home too._

_Write Back Soon,_

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Uncle Remus_

"What's wrong Serenity?" Hermione's question pulled her from her thoughts.

Serenity glanced up and smiled lightly "Nothing really, I just received news from my Uncle that I won't be able to come home from winter break."

"Oh! But that's terrible!"

"No it's not" Ron interrupted, "plenty of students will be here for Christmas break."

Serenity chuckled as she watched Hermione glare un-relentlessly at the boy until he turned away with bright red ears.

She glanced at her wrist watch and jumped up, "We should all get going or we're going to be late!" Hermione quickly followed her lead and packed her satchel, while Ron gazed mournfully at his unfinished plate.

"Come on Ron!" Harry groaned, as he pulled his friend from the table. "It's _flying_ lessons!" Serenity giggled at the look of excitement on Harry's face, as he dragged his best friend in the direction of the Quidditch Field.

As they walked to the field, she realized she wasn't scared at all of flying, oh no, the idea of speeding through the sky was excited and invigorated her, however the idea of _falling_ hundreds of feet to your death is what terrified her and Hermione was no help what so ever as she walked beside her nervously, in silence, biting at her nails.

Lavender ran up to them her cheerful face filled with excitement and looked to reassure Hermione, "this is it, remember Hermione the boys are full of poppycock, none of them have ridden a broom by themselves, and it's everyone's first time okay?"

Hermione nodded and Serenity smiled, maybe she shouldn't jump to so many conclusions at once, because apparently she had been wrong with her conclusion about Lavender.

As they reached the field, she and the other girls placed their bags safely together by the outside castle wall. The excited chatter had died down, and soon they were all standing awkwardly in the middle of the Quidditch field until they could see Madam Hooch arrive.

"All right everyone grab a broom and form two lines this way, very good. Now lay your broom on the ground and stand beside it…come on now hurry up!"

"Alright," called out Madam Hooch, "stick your right hand over the broom and say, UP!"

"UP" everyone shouted.

She groaned as her broom bounced half way and then fell instantly to the ground; Hermione's rolled a little, and she noticed Harry's obeyed perfectly. Taking a deep breath she tried once more, "up!" she smiled happy that her broom obeyed, and seemed restless in her hands.

Once everyone had their brooms ready Madam Hooch took charge once again, "Alright now everyone, mount you brooms, yes, yes, good, No Mr. Goyle that isn't the proper way, good! Alright! Now when I blow my whistle, kick off the ground hard, keep your brooms steady, rise up about three feet, and then come back straight down by leaning forward. Ready! On my whistle! Three! Two!"

Before she could get to one, Neville's broom shot up straight in the air!

"Come back boy!" Madam Hooch cried out.

But from the looks of it Neville had lost control. Serenity's heart jumped in her throat as she watched Neville swoop and swerve, his broom threw him around, and he hung on for dear life. Suddenly the broom shot forward and crashed into the castle wall which caused Neville lost his grip. He fell fast and hard before he landed on the ground with a loud thud.

She jumped and almost took off to help, when Lavender grabbed her arm and gestured towards Madam Hooch who had instantly taken control of the situation,

"Looks like a broken arm" she could hear her say, "alright let's get you to the hospital wing." She looked back at the rest of the class and said in a loud clear commanding voice, "No one moves! If I see one broom in the air the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch!" with that they all watched Madam Hooch help Neville into the castle.

"I hope he's alright" Serenity mumbled to Lavender. "I-" but before Lavender could respond, Malfoy had grabbed something from the ground and said loudly, "Did you see the look on his face? Maybe if the fat lubber remembered to give this a squeeze he would have remembered to have fallen on his fat arse."

Both Harry and Serenity stepped forward; but before she could say anything, Lavender grabbed her arm again and pulled her back. Harry stood tall with a determined look on his face, "give it here Malfoy!" he said calmly.

She watched as Malfoy sneered at Harry " No, I think I'll leave for somewhere for Longbottom to find," he mounted on his broom, "how about the roof!" Malfoy flew up high in the air, "what's wrong Potter? To high for you to reach?" he taunted.

Serenity saw Harry mount his broom, "Harry no!" Hermione called out, "it isn't worth it; you'll get expelled!" Serenity grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back as Harry took off.

"What an idiot" Hermione huffed.

"No," she shook her head in disagreement and then admitted, "I might have done the same thing if Lavender hadn't been gripping my arm so tightly." Lavender chuckled and gave them a sheepish grin before she let her grip on Serenity's arm go.

"He's going to get expelled Ren!" Hermione said with exasperation.

"Oh, Look" Lavender called out pointing to Harry.

The crystal ball flew through the sky, and Harry seemed to fly like lightning to catch it. He disappeared for a little bit, before he came back to the class and landed perfectly.

Everyone cheered, before a stern voice called from the door way, "Harry Potter!" Everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall as she rushed towards him and grabbed his arm. "_Never, _in all my times at Hogwarts!"

Serenity rushed forward, "Wait Professor! It wasn't Harry's..."

"Not now Ms. Black!"

"But…"

"That's enough Mister Weasley, come with me Potter."

Serenity watched as Harry followed Professor McGonagall, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Once they were gone Malfoy and his goons cackled and laughed like hags, "I suspect, he'll be sent home now! I can't believe he was so stupid."

She felt her eyes narrow one hand tightened into fist and the other gripped her wand before she stomped angrily towards Malfoy and his group, "What, gives _you_ the right to act that way? You pompous, pinched faced, cretin!" she growled loudly as he waved her wand in his face.

He laughed at her, "aww did I hurt your precious little chubby, boyfriend, or was it the loser Potter?"

Serenity rolled her eyes and her anger seemed to deflate instantly into disbelief and annoyance. "Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?"

Malfoy's sneered turned into a glare he opened his mouth to say something, but Serenity shook her head turned around and walked back to her friends to wait for Madam Hooch to return.

"I'm glad you didn't do anything stupid!" Hermione stated plainly, it was obvious she disapproved of what she had done. Serenity, however was still annoyed and angry at Malfoy and snapped at her in result.

"Does that mean you're proud that I controlled my temper?" She asked sarcastically, she cringed at the way she spoke to Hermione, whose eyes went wide with shock before they narrowed into angry slits.

"Well, you should have just left it alone Ren!" she snapped back at her.

" Calm down 'Mione! It's not like I wasn't going to hit him or anything!"

Ron turned and looked to Serenity with a goofy grin, "Oh I would have loved to see that! Malfoy, taken done by a little girl!"

She pointedly ignored Ron as she tried to catch Hermione's eyes so she could apologize, but instead her friend ignored her look and made it obvious that she was going to receive the silent treatment.

Seamus laughed and nodded his head in agreement, "I woul' of paid ta' see that! If I give ya a Gall'on would'a do it Ren?"

Before she could tell him exactly where he could shove his Galleon, Madam Hooch arrived to finish the lesson.

* * *

><p>AN: So I'll probably edit this again in the morning. But I wanted to mention that she originally punched Malfoy, and then I changed it so she smacked him, but I thought, she isn't really violent at least not yet, nor does he even know her enough to begin messing with her. So here is their arch-nemisis introduction instead.<p>

5/15/12- So this is a thanks to pyschoyoshi79- I decided you were probably right with getting her to converse more with the other character's. I also don't really want to take away from the canon just yet, this is more about her getting settled in and developing a stable relationship with a few friends, it won't be until really the next book were she becomes more involved with the actual story line.


	6. Juliet's Wisdom

**Chapter 6: Juliet's Wisdom**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not on anything Harry Potter, I only own the characters you do not recognize

**AN:** This may not seem like it, but it's an important chapter, it's going to establish a relationship that helps Serenity grow as a person, it also begins to focus on how other people probably affected characters developments, as well as getting a bit of her personal history. I make some statements in here about homeschooling that I hope doesn't really offend anyone, it's just these people are already in a very small widely spread out community and I figured it would be harder for kids to make friends who are not family friends, which could create social problems for some students at the school.

I have a few messages below for my reviewers, thank you all so much; you have given me a lot to think about and sparked a few new ideas which is all any writer can ask for!

On another note I feel that I should inform everyone that this story has truly become a work in progress, I find myself going back and editing all the time, at first it wasn't anything major, just grammar and stuff, but as I continued writing out new chapters I would go back and re-read and think 'well, crap this can't happen if that's going to happen instead!' So here's a warning and a promise:

**Warning:** I will be making changes and adjustments to the story as it is posted and I promise that I will inform you of any major changes. So with that in mind, there have been new major changes made to this story, I would love for you all to go back a read them, let me know if it's better or worse than before!

5/17/12- Some of you will probably be worried about what I have her read while she waits up for Hermione…don't, it's there to set her up for a major disappointment and gives her something to strive for…it also sets up for a few important scenes way later in the series.

**MAJOR UPDATES: **_5/17/12,__**5/22/2014**_

Thank You!

* * *

><p>Serenity sighed as she climbed down the stairs from her dorm to the Gryffindor Common Room; she had about two hours until supper, the plan had originally been to go with Hermione to the library, unfortunately Hermione was still mad at her.<p>

Lavender had asked her to go with her and the Patil sisters to the lake instead but she had declined, all she now really wanted to do, was curl up under her blanket that Uncle Remus had sent her, and read a book; of course she also had to think about how to apologize to Hermione.

Once she reached the entrance of the Common Room she looked around to find a nice secluded spot, preferably a comfy couch near the fire. She spotted a love-seat near the windowpane; she glanced around the room to make sure it wasn't taken she and placed her things down.

There were a few older students studying, some played Wizard's Chess and others chatted happily to each other. At the large window on the other side of the room she spotted Juliet, her House Perfect, who was seated on the window seat; her legs crossed, school books and muggle note books spread around her, her concentration evident as she glared at the paper in front of her and chewed on a _real _pencil. Not a quill that was required to be use but an actual muggle pencil.

Serenity stopped from getting comfortable, she thought back to the first night when Juliet had promised to be there if they needed her. Well, she did need help with Hermione, and maybe a few tricks to ease her homesickness too. She stood back up and walked over to her, only to quickly glance back at the love-seat to make sure she had all her things with her, she didn't want anyone to take them.

"Juliet?"

The blonde haired girl jumped and glanced up with wide brown eyes. "Wha..! Oh! Serenity, don't sneak up on me like that!"

Serenity cracked a smile and tried not to laugh. "Sorry. Um…the first day you said we could come to you about anything?"

Juliet nodded her head, "Of course! Is something wrong?"

She bit her lip unsure how to explain the problem without sounding like a total social retard. "Well the thing is, see, Hermione's mad at me and she should be because I snapped at her. But…well, I've never really had this problem before! I'm not too sure what to do."

Juliet frowned, "you've never had a friend become mad at you before? Didn't you go to primary school?"

"Yeah," she said nodding her head, "well my first uh…_incident_ with magic happened at school, anyways most of the kids wouldn't really talk to me, I mean they weren't mean or anything, they just…left me alone." It hadn't been an issue before; in fact she had always thought it was a good thing. Since no wanted to talk to her she never had to lie to anyone about magic or her family, and because of it she had really enjoyed school too.

She watched Juliet gaze thoughtfully at her, "You never had _any_ friends?"

"Well no, I mean not at school, but I had Emma's cousins, I only really saw them in the summer because they go to school at Salem Institute of Magic, well except for Janise she was in Ravenclaw but she graduated last year, and Violet, her sister is only eight."

Again she looked at her thoughtfully, "so Hermione is really your first girl friend that isn't family?"

Serenity shifted uncomfortably; maybe not having any friends at primary school wasn't as normal as she thought. "I guess?"

The older girl nodded and moved her things to the floor and patted on the seat next to her, Serenity sat down somewhat embarrassed of the whole situation. "Alright, you do understand why Hermione is mad you?"

That was obvious, it was the same reason Janise was mad at her early last summer when she had embarrassed her in front of her new boyfriend. "Yeah, I embarrassed her when I snapped at her in front of everyone during flying lessons, I tried to say sorry but she was ignoring me all the way back from the training grounds."

"Well, then she probably just needs time to cool off. You aren't alone in this Ren, I can call you Ren right?" Serenity nodded.

"Ok, good, anyways, as I was saying, you aren't alone in this, a lot of First Years have to learn how to make friends, most of them are home schooled, and the only people they see are family or family friends and they all have an obligation to like you in some form or another. Why do you think the older student's call it 'Ickle Firstie' it's because it was the hardest year ever, everything you do is brand new, and tons of students get homesick because of it."

Serenity nodded thoughtfully, she hadn't really realized that the others might be feeling the same as way she was. "I guess I understand, I should just let her cool of a little and then apologize again. Maybe I should warn her that I tend to not think before I speak when I'm angry."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course"

"Is there any way to get rid of being homesick?"

Juliet chuckled and shook her head, "not really, I think the best thing is if you talk about it. I think if I had someone to talk to when I was your age I would have done a lot better my first year."

"You were homesick?"

"Oh, yeah. Unfortunately Ren, the next two years are the hardest on us girls, that's why I worked so hard to become a Perfect, I wanted to be there if any first years needed someone to talk to and it's easier for them to come to someone who is in charge than to try to seek out someone who is just willing to listen."

"Anyone else come to talk to you besides me?"

Juliet laughed, "No, not yet anyways, though I'm sure they will. Now I think you've given Hermione enough space, why don't you go and try to apologize again."

Serenity nodded her head in agreement; she really didn't want to lose Hermione's friendship over something so small. She stood up from the window seat and picked up her things while she thought about what Juliet had said. "Yeah, alright, hey uh, Juliet? Can we do this again, I mean, I feel better having someone to talk to and…"

"Ren! That's what I'm here for okay? I'll be in this spot tomorrow afternoon."

Serenity smiled and waved before she quickly darted back up the stairs to put her things away, talking to Juliet made her feel so much better and it helped her put some things into perspective. She hoped that talking to her some more would help her get used to being away from home.

It also gave her something to think about, this whole time she was so worried about herself, not once did she think that other students might be going through something so similar. She put her blanket and the book on her bed before she headed down to the library where she knew Hermione would be hiding out.

As she walked quickly down the corridor, she could see Hermione as she stood in front of the trophy case, peering inside. At first she was going to call out, but then she thought against it, if Hermione was still mad at her, she might runaway once she sees her, and she didn't want to take that chance.

Serenity finally caught up to her and glanced inside the case to see what she was looking at, Quidditch Cups, and in front of her was one for Gryffindor. "Does that name for the Captain and Chaser say James Potter? As in Harry's dad?"

Hermione nodded, "yes" she answered shortly.

She looked at her friend, remembering why she needed to find her to begin with. "I'm really sorry Hermione; I know I shouldn't have talked to you like that. It's just when I get angry I tend to let my mouth run."

"You embarrassed me Ren!"

"I know! I'm so so sorry, I can't even promise not to do it again, I mean I can try but, I've been grounded so many times before because of it, and you're the first best friend I've ever had, I don't want that to ruin it. So please don't stop being friends with me!"

Hermione stopped from retorting back before giving her a puzzled look. "Really? You went to a normal primary school though! How did you not have friends?"

Serenity blushed and gave a nonchalant shrug, "the kids thought I was weird."

Hermione rolled her eyes before she grabbed and pulled her into a tight hug, "just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean we aren't going to be friends anymore. I shouldn't have reprimanded you like that in front of everyone either. It's just that, you're my best friend too Ren. I think I would have a much harder time here if you weren't my friend, I just don't want you to get kicked out for doing something so stupid."

She hugged her back and then giggled. "Can you imagine what our friendship is going to be like if we've started fighting already?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before she laughed as well.

Ren sighed, "I am sorry."

She gave her a small understanding smile, "I know me too."

Feeling better now that they had made up, her stomach began to growl and she groaned, there still about a half hour until dinner. She looked towards Hermione and threw her a grin, "There's about a half hour 'till supper. Do want to go drop your stuff off in the dorms and go ahead to the Great Hall?"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah of course, but I think you just want to raid that stash of chocolate your Uncle sent you."

Ren's guilty smile made Hermione laugh again; "Alright!" she admitted as she followed her back down the corridor, "I just need something to hold me over until supper. Hey did you finish your Defense Against the Dark Arts homework?"

Hermione gave her a look, right of course she did, "Of course I did! Why? Didn't you?"

She groaned and wondered if this was this how it was always going to be. "No not yet, I was planning on doing it after supper, but it's only definitions, I probably can finish them while we're waiting for supper."

"You shouldn't rush on homework like that; just wait until after supper to do it, besides you probably won't be able to concentrate on an empty stomach."

By the time they entered the dorm room Lavender and the others had returned from the lake and were getting ready for supper as well.

"So are you friends again?" Lavender asked with a grin.

Both girls nodded. Ren sat on Hermione's bed while she waited for her to put away her things. She watched Lavender as she added some flowers to her hair. "Those are really pretty Lavender, where did you get them?"

She twirled around excitedly. "Do you really think so…Daddy sent them, he said they were very rare and so he had them charmed so they wouldn't ever wilt."

Serenity stood from her bed and walked over to inspect the flowers and stifled a laugh, they were pretty lilac weeds that could be found throughout Britain, Emma complained about them all the time and had her weed them out of her herb garden regularly. "Hmm, looks like _Veronica Filiformis_"

Lavender giggled excitedly, "Sounds beautiful doesn't?"

She looked at her, bit her lip and hesitantly wondered if she should tell Lavender what those flowers really were, instead she smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, it does."

Lavender grabbed her and Hermione's arms and pulled them out the door and down the stairs. "Well come on let's get to dinner I want to show these off!"

Serenity snorted, and let the insane girl pull down the stairs and ignored Hermione's questioning stares. Parvati followed after them giggling at the sight the three made.

When they reached the Great Hall the girls split up, Parvati and Lavender went to find the other Patil twin and Serenity sat down at the first available seat. "Oh god" she moaned happily, "look, Shepherd's Pie!"

Harry watched as the girl put huge scoops of food onto her plate, was she really going to eat all that?

Serenity glanced up wondering why he was looking at her like she had two heads."What? I'm starving! Wait a minute! You aren't in trouble! Are you okay? You're not going to be sent home are you?"

He grinned at her, happy that Ron wasn't the only one worried about whether or not he was expelled. "No, Professor McGonagall gave me a position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Ren's spoon stopped halfway to her mouth, and dropped back into her bowl in shock. "Seriously, but I've never heard of a first year on the team before."

"N' fuh ah enthareh" Ron chimed in while tried to shovel more food into his already stuffed mouth.

Ren wrinkled her nose in disgust at the boy, while Hermione gave him a look, "Really Ronald, you should swallow before you speak."

Ron glared at Hermione and swallowed his mouthful of food. "I said not for a century. He's lucky isn't he?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's in his blood."

Harry looked at her startled at this statement, "what do you mean by that?"

Hermione stood up, from her seat, "Come on I'll show you." Both boys stood up and all three looked at Serenity expectantly.

"No way, I just sat down and I'm starving, you can show them just fine Hermione. You don't mind do you Harry?"

Harry smiled, "no I understand, come on Ron let's see what she means yeah?"

Hermione looked back and nodded, "alright I'll meet you in the dorms after supper ok?" Serenity waved them off before turning back to her dinner just in time to see Neville sit down in front of her. She smiled at him and took a big bite of the food. Seamus rushed in and sat down next to her, his hair was in complete disarray and his face held tell tale signs a recent wand backfire.

She swallowed her food and raised an eyebrow. "Gees, Seamus, did you blow something up again?"

He glared at her, he wasn't very happy with the fact that she kept teasing him about his _mishaps_. "I don't und'ahstand why this keeps happ'ning to me."

She glared back and rolled her eyes, he couldn't be mad at her, it wasn't like _she_ was doing anything wrong. "Seamus, there are two reasons why you're struggling so much, the first is because of you accent, a lot of times you get the spells pronunciations wrong, and the second thing, and listen very closely because this is something both you and Ron get wrong all the time; you believe that every spell an older student gives you is real! If it isn't in Latin chances are its fake!"

Neville laughed, which made him choke on his drink and forced Seamus to stop glaring at Serenity and start glaring at him instead. "Ah' do'n know why yer laughin'! Ya jus' as bad as me!" Both boys glared at each other, before going back to eat. Serenity rolled her eyes in annoyance, _boys!_

By the time they had finished eating, both Neville and Seamus were talking again, Serenity followed them to the Common Room. She glanced around wondering if Hermione and the boys had come back yet. She wasn't really worried, if anything 'Mione stopped at the library again to pick up a new book to read.

She spotted Juliet posting up new papers on the announcement board, she walked up behind her and tapped the older girl on the shoulder, causing her to jump and screech as she turned around. Juliet gasped for air and held her hand to her chest. A few students hanging out grinned at the scene in amusement. Juliet rolled her eyes as she looked at the young girl in front of her who was trying her best not to laugh. "Lord Ren, what are you, a cat?"

She giggled, "I just wanted to say thank you for earlier. I've been having a lot of trouble getting used to being away from home, and talking to you really helped, and Hermione is talking to me again so that's another really big thank you."

Juliet smiled and shook her head; it really was great to help out other students. Something she always wished that the girl who was Perfect her first year had done. "You're welcome Ren, if you need to talk again I always study at the window around the same time, of course you can always come find me too. I will always try to make time for you girls okay?"

Ren nodded with a wide grin and waved goodbye after informing her that she still had her Defense homework to do. She hurried into the dorm room and quickly changed into her pajamas, she wanted to be comfortable while she studied.

Almost an hour later, Serenity sighed, tossed her quill down on her bed in, and yawned in exhaustion. She finally she had finished her letter to Remus and her Defense homework, and though she had been right that the assignment had been pretty easy, it had taken her a bit longer than she had anticipated. She glanced at her wrist watch and frowned, though Hermione had an hour left until curfew, she was normally back by now and getting ready for bed.

Chewing her lip in thought she decided to give her friend a few more moments before going to search for her. She leaned over the side of her bed and pulled out the huge old Transfiguration book from the library hoping that reading would be enough of a distraction from her missing friend. She glanced through the table of contents trying to find something interesting to read when Chapter 12 caught her eye: _Human Transfiguration_

Interested, Serenity flipped the pages and found the chapter split into two parts. The first was how to transform another person into an animal; the second was on self-transformations. She wondered how or why anyone would want to turn themselves into something else. Wouldn't they get stuck since they couldn't perform a reversal spell? She skimmed down the page and smirked, yep that was one of the biggest warnings given.

She continued reading with immense curiosity when the next section grabbed her attention; _Animagus._

_"An __**Animagus**__ (pl. Animagi) is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will. It is a learned, rather than hereditary skill, unlike those of a Metamorphgus." _

Now that was interesting. She continued to read on the subject, learning that it was partially an inherited ability it relied mainly on skill and power of the caster, and it was such an extremely difficult process that even many of the most advanced witches and wizards were unable to achieve it…_very interesting_.

The dorm room door opened and Hermione stormed in angrily. Serenity glanced at her watch, her eyes widened, it was past curfew! She glanced back up to her friend. "'Mione is everything okay?"

The girl glared at her and grabbed her things before storming back into the bathroom. Serenity slid the huge book back under her bed and waited anxiously for her to finish in the bathroom. About ten minutes had passed, Lavender and Parvati had come up to the room in that time and grabbed their homework before taking it back down to the common room.

Finally Hermione came back out, looking much calmer and a lot less angry than she did before. She took a deep breath and walked over to Serenity's bed before sitting on the end of it, and took a piece of chocolate that Ren offered her from her stash. "What happened?"

"We were walking back from the trophy case and the stairs moved on us. The boys had the wonderfully bright idea to go into the corridor that it had stopped at instead of waiting for it to move back where we needed to go. Turns out that it was the third corridor, we were getting ready to go back when Mrs. Norris arrived. So we had to make a break for it. I got us into a room to hide; only there was a three head beast of a dog in the same room! We made a break for it and made it all the way back here!"

Serenity's eyes widened throughout the story. She didn't know if she should be jealous for missing out on a thrilling adventure, or happy that Hermione was okay. Instead she settled for both and laughed. Hermione glared at her friend. "Really Ren! We could have been killed or worst expelled!"

Serenity shook her head as she calmed down her laughter into small giggles. "I'm just happy you're safe Hermione but really, what lousy luck!"

Hermione cracked a small smile and shook her head. "I guess, but I did notice something interesting, that dog wasn't there on accident, it was guarding something, a trap door actually. I wonder what's in it, maybe it has to do with that break-in at Gringott's Harry was telling us about yesterday."

Ren opened her mouth to give a theory on what she thought, but the rest of the girls from their room entered in chattering happily. In an instant both Hermione and Serenity forgot their talk as they joined in the excited conversation about how cool it was that Harry had become the Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and how he was the first 11 year old to play on the team in over a century.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> It took me a while to decide whether or not to let Ren be with them when they see the three-headed dog, I didn't even want her to join in their big adventure at the end of the story this time, but I thought it would be a good bonding moment, so she will (at the moment I may change my mind) I need opinions on that for sure.

**The quote about Animagus is from Potterwiki

Thanks Bunches!

* * *

><p>A special thanks to <strong>psychoyoshi79<strong>- You review is exactly what I needed so thank you! The reason I haven't really changed the major scenes yet (I did go back go back and add more interactive dialogue though), is because I want the first book to be about her getting settled in at Hogwarts, and forming stable relationships with the characters, as well as all the things a girl has to deal with to develop into a stronger character.

What really caught my attention is your comment on how she is a more reserved Harry; I hadn't seen that before so I am really glad you pointed it out. I had her act fearful of judgment only because of her family (mainly her father); but I really wasn't even thinking of the other characters yet, just her, so I didn't even notice it.

Good news is she does develop away from that (slowly...I hope. You'll probably have to watch that for me). As for her personality flaws, I think it's because she has been acting so reserved at first that we don't see them just yet, I have been working on them though, I promise, in fact you can see a with some of the changes I made that she when she's angry has a tendency to forget to think before she speaks (this is going to get her in a lot of trouble with Hermione throughout the series), and jumps to conclusions that she later learns to be false.

I really, really, am thankful for your review, it has given me the feedback I was looking for so that I know how well she and the story is developing, that corrections I should make and what I need to look out for. I really hope you continue to do so with the rest of the story.

Oh and as for your question, I totally mixed the pairings, I was really only fond of one cannon pairing so of course they stayed, but that's it.

Thank You SO Much!

* * *

><p><strong>Hoffindor<strong>- So, I had no idea what the heck you were talking about until I checked out your homepage (at first I thought you were seriously asking me that)

I understand that you don't like Sirius daughter who is raised by Lupin stories, but I honestly don't really appreciate that you assume that's how my story is going to be written out. (Unless you are not really being condescending then I apologize for assuming as such)

I know my character's back story is cliché but that's okay with me. I'm trying to make it as original as I can, and I hope in succeeding, the reason I chose this back story is because it allows me to explore and develop the relationships between my OC and other characters the way I wanted them to be.

My character is developing at her own pace and in her own way; she has her own concerns that don't even involve the boys. This story is about her and her own development into a strong young woman, not about Harry, so some scenes that are really important in the general story are not even going to involve her, as well as having her own side plot for each part of the series that they are not a part of. There is no love triangles, and no way in hell she would even think about dating Cedric or Oliver or whoever.

Maybe you should see where my story goes before you assume it's going to be a "standard canon run through". It might surprise you.

I hope that's answer you were looking for,

Thanks for your review


	7. Halloween

**Chapter 7: Halloween**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any thing Harry Potter related, only my OCs

**AN: **I'm really happy at how well the first story is developing; to be honest it doesn't get as deep as I would wish it to be, but I really think that the first story is just a way to set up for the rest (which I'm really excited to post!)

**WARNING: **I did make a few changes to the prologue; the last chapter has a quite a few major changes as well. (Some of you will probably be worried about what I have her read while she waits up for Hermione…don't, it is there to set her up for a major disappointment and gives her something to strive for…it also sets up for important scenes later in the series.)

**Pyschoyoshi79- **Oh Good! I'm glad it's better! I'll probably go back at a later date and see if I can make it more so but as of right now I think the level of her involvement is okay. I'm actually looking forward to see what you think of my Troll Chapter…it doesn't really divert from the canon at all (sorry for any spoilers to my story) but I just added an aspect of the whole day that really made sense to me and kind of brings the characters (well the girls at least) to a very humanized level.

I've also think that the way she goes after the stone, will probably the second time we see her loyalty to Hermione. She like a dog that way Lol (it's a perfect way to start paving the fact that this 'great' Gryffindor quality is actually one of her faults, and one that she shares with her father)

By the way I did a special update for you in Chapter 3 :)

* * *

><p>The next few months were exhausting. School kept her busy every day; she enjoyed all her classes and so far was doing rather well in all of them, except Transfigurations and Astronomy.<p>

She had been looking forward to Transfigurations so much and instead it became a huge disappointment for her. She loved learning about it, and was eager to be the best student, but since the first time they tried to transfigure a toothpick into a needle, she couldn't do it, _at all_. Hermione tried to reassure her by telling her a lot of the other students struggled with it too, and though she prayed that 'Mione was right, she had noticed that many of the others had finally gotten it the hang of it.

Then there was Astronomy, now as much as looking at the stars and learning about the stories behind the constellations was fun and interesting, it involved a lot of math. Something Ren was _never _good at. In fact she had almost been held back in primary school because of long division. She _hated_ long division…and multiplying large numbers.

Juliet was a major help though, she had taken one look at the horrible mess that was Ren's notes and quickly informed her that she could show her a few tricks to help her study and organize better. The first thing she did was give Ren her extra muggle notebooks.

She explained that many of the Professors allowed muggle born students to take notes with pencils and notebooks as long as they did their homework, wrote their essays, and did their tests with quills and parchment.

She then went on to explain how using a muggle notebook, could help her to keep all her notes much more organized manner than having a pile of rolls of parchment paper. Ren found out how right Juliet was, and though she struggled with the execution of the transfiguration spells, she was at least able to understand and remember what they were and what they were _supposed_ to do.

The morning of Halloween had arrived and Serenity was up and about, brimming with excitement. This was one of her favorite holidays when both of her worlds seemed to merge together. She had awakened earlier than normal and had hurried to get dressed. Just as she had just finished getting ready, she noticed 'Mione was still asleep. It was odd; normally she was awake and ready for classes before anyone else. Serenity shrugged off the odd feeling and hurried over to shake Hermione awake.

Hermione groaned and buried herself deeper into her comforter, but Serenity remained persistent. "Good grief! What do you want Ren?"

"'Mione let's go! Its Halloween, if we get up now the day will go by faster so we can enjoy the celebrations!"

Hermione groaned again but did as she was told, and slowly fumbled about to get ready for the day. Serenity sat patiently on her bed and waited for her to finish when all of a sudden she heard a loud shriek echo out of the girl's bathroom.

She jumped up shocked and worried, what the hell could have happened? " 'Mione? Are you alright?"

She heard sniffling and held her breath as she listened closely she caught the sounds of quiet sobbing. Ignoring any feeling of guilt due to invading her friend's privacy, she rushed into the bathroom.

Serenity glanced around, she could see Hermione's things on the counter, but her friend was nowhere to be seen. She quickly wandered to the closed stall in front of her, "Hermione? Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"I'm bleeding out, I mean I know…but I can't" Hermione sobbed so loudly that Serenity glanced around in alarm unsure of exactly what was going on. There was no blood anywhere, maybe she was hallucinating?

By now she was panicked, which was not what 'Mione needed, she took a deep breath, "Hermione open the door!" she demanded. The stall door opened, and Serenity could see Hermione sitting on the toilet, her face drenched in snot and tears, "What do you mean…oh! Oh! 'Mione don't worry okay, I'll go get Juliet, alright? She'll know what to do."

Hermione nodded still sobbing, and Serenity hurried out the door and down the stairs into the common room, her palms were sweaty from her shaky nerves, she didn't want anyone to figure out what was wrong and try to nose their way in, that would only embarrass 'Mione even more.

She spotted Juliet as she gathered her books and talked to her friends. Taking a deep breath she walked up to her and touched her shoulder. Juliet jumped and sighed. "Oh! Serenity really! Once or twice may have been funny, but three times… what's wrong?"

Serenity bit her lip and glanced at her friends, trying to convey to her the need to speak to her privately. Luckily, the Gryffindor Perfect caught the younger girl's look and nodded before she turned to her friends. "I'll meet you in the great hall, yeah?"

"Alright Jules!"

The group of students hurried out the common room door and Juliet turned back to the panicking girl.

"Their now their gone, what's wrong Ren, are you okay?"

"It's Hermione she uh…" Serenity glanced around and leaned up to Juliet's ear to whisper. "She started her period" she stood back all the while continuing to talk in a slight urgent hush, "She's...she's uh freaking out and I don't know how to help her!"

Juliet gave her a comforting smile and nodded. "It's okay, 'Ren, I know what to do, why don't you show me where she is?"

Serenity nodded and jerked her head towards the dorms before she quickly raced back up the steps with the older girl hot on her heels. Juliet glanced at the girl who was obviously worried about her friend, "Have you started yet 'Ren?"

_What an awkward question_. "No, that's why I came to get you." As she thought about it she hoped to God she didn't get hers here at school. She wanted to be in the safety of her own home, with Remus freaking out about how to help her and Emma sitting right next to her, laughing at him.

"Alright, well when we get up there, go ahead and get your things and go to breakfast, I'll take care of Hermione okay?" Serenity bit her lip. She was not happy about leaving leave Hermione by herself, even though she knew she probably would not be any help.

Jules smiled at her at her knowingly. "Don't worry, I'll help her get comfortable, and you can make sure she's okay throughout the day. She just needs someone who knows what to do alright?"

She nodded, still uncomfortable with the thought, but pointed to the bathroom door. Juliet gave her another smile, patted her on the shoulder and waited for her to get her things, before going in and checking on Hermione.

Serenity walked into the great hall her jumble thoughts shifted quickly from the unappealing thought of getting her period at school to the smell of the food that wafted to her and her stomach began to rumble in response. She glanced at the table and spotted Harry and Ron sitting together and piling food onto their plate.

"Good morning." She said as she sat down, they both mumbled a hello and continued to shovel food down their throats. She snorted with laughter at the sight of them which caused Harry pop his head up and notice her. He gave her a bashful smile, "hey where's Hermione?" he asked.

"Oh... uh she... uh...she's on her way, I got up earlier than her and she didn't want me to wait." Harry gave her a curious look but nodded anyways.

Ron, who had finally taken the time to stop inhaling his food frowned, _"you_ got up earlier than 'Mione Granger. I didn't think it was possible she's _always_ complaining about her how you're _always_ rushing to get ready. Honestly I don't know how you can stand it."

She frowned and her eyes narrowed angrily, "You talk about her like that again and I'll hex you Ronald Weasely!"

Ron rolled his eyes, obviously not believing her, while Harry spoke up in attempt to stop the fight that was brewing from even beginning. "Are you excited for Halloween Ren?"

Her eyes suddenly glinted with excitement as she nodded furiously, "Oh yes, Halloween is one of my absolutely favorite holidays, I mean it's celebrated by both worlds, you know?" Harry nodded, he curiously watched her as she kept glancing towards the door. She suddenly sat up straight and stuck her hand in the air. He was confused for a moment, wondering why she was doing that… that is until he glanced to the doorway. Hermione was standing there looking for her; she looked a bit pale and shaky but otherwise fine. He figured maybe she was sick.

Ren waved her friend over, and watched her with worried eyes. Hermione sat next to her and gave her a small tired smile to let her know she was okay. "Here 'Mione, have some hot chocolate, it'll help."

She glanced at the boys afraid they would ask what Ren meant, but they weren't even looking their way. Instead they were watching the owls fly in for their morning deliveries; a long package came towards them, and was dropped into Harry's lap.

Serenity and Hermione shared a glance before they watched the boys open the package with excitement; a broom, not just any broom but a new Nimbus 2000; the hottest broom on the market. The crowd around their table began to grow as did the embarrassment on Harry's face.

Ren giggled in amusement and got up to quickly follow Hermione who had started to sneak away from the crowd, and had already begun to head towards their Charms class. She hurried to catch up and nudged her in the arm a little to get her attention. "You okay 'Mione?" she asked softly, Hermione's eyes watered a little but she nodded her head none the less. "I just wish my mum was here."

Ren nodded her head, she knew that if this happened to her she would want Emma here as well, not sure what to do she took a hold of Hermione's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "You know my Uncle says that chocolate fixes everything, so after classes we'll eat ourselves sick at the feast and come back to the dorms to eat my chocolate stash and relax, okay?"

Hermione giggled and nodded, because honestly, Serenity was one of the only girls she knew who could eat as much food as a boy. At first she believed Ren when she said it was a fast metabolism, but as they got farther into the school year she noticed Serenity would take off for about an hour, normally on days with Transfiguration and Astronomy, and would come back all sweaty and gross.

At first she was upset, she thought that maybe Ren was keeping some big secret from her, but one day she followed her outside and watched as Serenity waited for Quidditch practices to finish and the field to empty. She then started to sun laps around the field. Hermione eventually got up the courage to ask her about it, _she didn't want to admit she had followed her,_ and Serenity confided to her that running had always made her feel better, especially after a stressful day and that it made her feel better when she missed home. What she didn't tell Hermione was that running made her feel more connected to the nature around her, and in that sense more connected to Remus.

By the time they reached their Charms classroom Hermione felt better and was looking forward to the day's lesson, after all Professor Flitwick said they would be learning how to make things levitate. Serenity smiled at the huge pumpkin on their professor's desk, it was carved with an intricate design instead of the normal Jack-O-Lantern. The girls found a seat nearby the teacher, in the center row, and got out their things for class.

"I really love charms." Hermione commented with happy smile, Serenity giggled and nodded her head "I know you've told me many times before."

The noise outside grew as students began to find their way to class, Neville burst through the door and quickly sat down on the other side of Serenity. "Ron's brothers are at it again," he mumbled to her, "I think their worse today too, since its Halloween."

Serenity smiled, "Well, they do know some really awesome jinxes. They taught me a few, but I...oh Hermione don't give me that look I haven't used any of them...yet" Hermione rolled her eyes_, really what did go on in that girl's mind sometimes?_

Soon class began, Serenity ended up paired with Neville who seemed a bit nervous at the whole thing. Professor Flitwick stood on his stand, giving instructions on how to pronunciation the spell properly. "Remember everyone, _Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa_ and don't forget your wrist movement, swish and flick."

At once, all the students began trying to levitate the feather on their desks. Neville made theirs' move, but it didn't get any higher than an inch. Seamus blew up his and Harry's feather, which caused everyone to stop and laugh for a moment at his misfortune, before Professor Flitwick handed them a new one.

Hermione and Ron spent a good portion of the class arguing about how to make the feather levitate. Ron kept trying and refused to give Hermione a chance at all or let her help him with his attempts. They bickering caught Ren's attention and she could see the tell-tale signs of Hermione about to lose her cool. She really _was_ about to say something to Ron when Hermione suddenly snapped, "Your, pronouncing it wrong it's Levi-_o_-sa not Lev-o-_sah"_

"Well, why don't you try it if you're so smart!" Ron snapped back, Hermione threw him an annoyed glare and proceeded to show him that she did indeed know exactly what she was doing.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Everyone, Ms. Granger's done it!" Professor Flitwick praised. Serenity gave her a grin, and proceeded to try to get her own feather in the air. "Wengardium Leviosa" her feather levitated slowly and Neville smiled "How did you do it?" he asked.

"I think you might be trying too hard Neville. Just clear you mind, relax, and try."

Neville did as she said, though it took him a few moments to calm his nerves and relax, he eventually succeeded in making the feather fly as well and couldn't get the proud grin off his face for the rest of class.

Hermione waited for Serenity to pack her things. Both girls were happy with the outcome of the lesson, though Hermione did feel bad that she had snapped at Ron. Serenity noticed the look on her friend's face and rolled her eyes. "Honestly 'Mione just go apologize, it wasn't a really big deal, I'm sure he won't be too mad."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I'll be right with you ready to jinx him if you need me too."

This time Hermione rolled her eyes; _really what was it with Ren and jinxes lately!_ She nodded her head in agreement and the girls hurried out onto the court-yard. They quickly caught up to Ron and his friends, just in time to hear Ron as he mocked her in a high-pitched tone, "It's Levi-_o_-sa, not Levi-o-_sah. _It's no wonder no one likes her, I bet Serenity just feels bad for her. She's a nightmare honestly." Hermione choked back a sob and stormed through the group of boys to run away before Serenity could stop her.

"I think she heard you" Harry muttered.

Seamus glanced back to see Ren and his eyes widened. "I don' think it's H'rmione you got ta worry about mate" he said and slapped the back of Ron's shoulder, "come one Neville before she gets mad at us as well."

Both boys took off and Ron's eyes widened as he caught the furious look on Serenity's face. Harry wasn't too sure what to do, Ron looked like he was about to take off running. "Ronald Weasley, I'm going hex you into oblivion!" she snarled.

His eyes widened and he looked around before her took off in a sprint across the yard. Harry opened his mouth to say something to possibly calm the infuriated girl but stopped in shock as she instantaneously pulled out her wand and shouted, "_Supplanto!"_

A spark of purple light blasted from her wand, Ron's feet suddenly stopped and he tripped, falling flat on his face. Serenity stormed over to him as he sat up. "I swear Ronald Weasley, if Hermione is crying when I find her you're going to be sorry!" she spat as she shook a finger in his face, which he followed with his eyes.

"Sorry" he squeaked out,

"I'm not the one you need to apologize too. Really how much of an insensitive git can you be?" With that she stormed away leaving Harry behind to help his friend up while her desperately tried not to laugh in his face.

After she checked their dorm, the dorm bathroom and the library, Serenity finally found Hermione hiding in the second floor girl's bathroom. She was seated on the floor in the far corner. Ren glanced at her watch and sighed, well at least she would miss Transfigurations, she walked towards the sobbing girl and sat down next to her. "You okay?"

Hermione shook her head and continued to cry, "He's right you're my only friend, most of the other students hate me! And…" she hiccupped and blew her nose, "I really wish my mom was here! I don't belong here Ren! I want to go home!"

She sat up on her knees and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "Don't listen to him 'Mione! Ron's a git, and I swear to Goddess I'll hex him again when I see him for making you cry!"

Hermione pushed out of her arms, "You hexed him! Why would you do that?" Ren rolled her eyes and stared at her friend, "Really Hermione I only did a simple tripping jinx, and he deserved it after he said that nasty stuff about you! Why wouldn't I have done it? You're my best friend, the only reason he said that was because you made him feel like the moron he is!"

Hermione stared at her and began crying again, "You shouldn't have done that, he's right, why would anyone like me?"

Serenity huffed; the thought of hurling the Hurling Hex at Ron was really sounding nice about now. "I know you like him 'Mione and that you think he's cute, but it isn't true..." Before she even finished speaking Lavender and Parvati had dashed through the bathroom door, Lavender leaned over with her hands on her knees while she panted slightly, which made Parvati smirk at her, before they turned their attention to them. "'Mione are you okay?" she asked. "We heard what happened and when you didn't show up to class we were so worried!" Serenity threw Hermione, who purposely ignored it, a look that clearly stated _I told you so_.

The three girls spent the next half hour trying to convince Hermione to leave the bathroom, but she was too embarrassed and wanted to wait until everyone was at the feast before sneaking back to their dorm. Ren was adamant to stay with her, but Hermione told her she was hungry, and asked if Serenity could get her some food from the feast and meet her back in the dorms. Reluctantly, Ren agreed and followed the other two out of the bathroom.

The corridor to the Great Hall was filled with excited chatter, and despite the fact Ren just wanted to just get food and go, she couldn't help but feel amazed at the Halloween decorations and all of the food on the table available for their choosing. She purposely ignored Ron and watched with immense pleasure as he squirmed with discomfort when Parvati and Lavender informed him that Hermione had cried all afternoon in the girls bathroom.

Serenity was in the middle of searching for Hermione's favorite treats when Professor Quirrell rushed into the Great Hall screeching out, "Troll! Troll! There's a troll in the Dungeon!" he seemed to lose steam before murmuring "thought you ought to know" and promptly fainted.

At first there was this long pause before many of the students started screaming. Professor Dumbledore quickly took charge, "Perfects please lead your students to the common room; you shall finish your feast there. Teacher's please make way to the dungeons, NOW!"

There was a rush, students tried to hurry past and being forced back to wait in an orderly fashion, but all Serenity could think about was Hermione. She had to find someone to tell them!

Percy started rushing the students in their house to get into a line, "Percy!" Serenity called out but he either ignored her or didn't hear her. She tried to get past the students but too many people blocked her way out, her nerves began to fray. Hermione was in the bathroom alone!

Juliet suddenly came up behind her and grabbed her arm. "Come on Ren, you have to keep up..."

"No wait! Jules, Hermione is in the bathroom! She doesn't know about the troll!"

Juliet stared right into her eyes for a moment and then called the twins over. "Fred, George make sure Serenity gets to the common room, Hermione's in the bathroom and knowing her, she'll just run off to get her. I'll go get Professor McGonagall _Do not let Ren out of your sight_!"

Both boys saluted "Yes Ma'am" and each grabbed one of her arms.

"No! Wait! I have to get Hermione!" she growled as she tried desperately to pull away from them. They gave each other a look before they picked her up by the arms and carried her with amazing ease despite her attempts of kicking and throwing her weight around to get them off.

Once they entered the common room the boys dumped her on the coach and each took a seat next to her. "Hermione will be fine you know. Jules will make sure of that."

She didn't say anything the only thing she could think of was that she should have stayed with her in the bathroom, of course then she could hear Hermione's voice in her head lecturing her about how that wouldn't have helped and they would have both been in there unaware instead.

A good half hour passed, and the students were well into the Halloween festivities in the common room, even the twins were having fun. Serenity however could only pace the room and stare at the entrance with worry, she had even debated going to go get Hermione herself but was stopped by the twins who apparently were keeping an eye out on her like they were told. She snorted, for a pair of misfits and rule breakers they sure listened to Jules.

Another twenty minutes passed before Hermione came in followed by Ron and Harry. "'Mione!" She grabbed and hugged the girl tightly and looked her over, quickly noticing the dust that covered her clothes, and the bruises and cuts on her face before turning menacingly toward Ron, "You!"

Hermione grabbed her arm, "it's okay Ren, he apologized." she glanced at her friend questioningly and Hermione gave a small shrug, "they saved me and apologized, it's okay now"

"From the troll?"

"Yeah I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, right now I want a shower, and then food I'm starving." Serenity blinked, and watched Hermione dash upstairs.

She turned back to Ron and glared, "Just because Hermione forgave you doesn't mean I have yet, I swear Weasely you make her cry again, I'll throw a Hurling Hex at you."

Ron's eye widened and he nodded in agreement, Harry gave him a smirk, it really was amusing how scared Ron was of Ren, he thought.

"Good, I'm glad you understand" she said with a sweet smile before turning and finally joining the festivities of her favorite holiday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I thought that this was definitely important. I always used to think that Hermione was really dramatic during this scene; I personally would have slugged Ron for acting the way he was and stormed off, but I wouldn't have let it ruin my Halloween fun. So I began to think, what if all this happened on a really homesick, vulnerable, icky feeling day?

Then I began to try and remember a time around that age where I felt the same, and I could only really think of the weekend I started my period. (Guys can skip this part now I'm gonna get touchy feely). I mean it was not as bad as hers but think about it this way; your far away from home when you start your very first period. The only thing you want is your mom (or gaurdian) to re-assure you that it's okay, but she can't be there because she's at home, next you're dealing with new hormones that make you feel really gross and lousy, you just want to hide and eat comfort food all day, but you can't because you have school, so you force yourself through the day only to have the cute boy you like pick on you and make you feel even worse.

Now THAT is a good reason to cry and the truth is we never really hear about these kinds of moments until later on when they just talk about snogging and how their lives are in danger and a lot of fanfic writers kinda just skip the stuff since it seems small, but these kind of situations are the small moments that really have an impact on the kind of person someone is. So that's what I wanted to bring into this chapter.


	8. Jinxes, Bets, and Quidditch

**Chapter 8: Jinxes, Bets, and Quidditch**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I do not own Harry Potter, only the original characters within this fanfiction series

**AN: **So I want to remind everyone that I will be editing and updating this chapter. It isn't one of my favorite ones, but it is needed. I used the movie closely in this scene, so that it hopefully reads the Quidditch game like she was really there. There are two big parts I will be adding tomorrow or Thursday, mainly to give it a smoother flow, and partly to connect her better to some other characters and scenes (like finding out about Nicolas Flemal). I decided to give her Hermione's part in this, mainly because all she has done so far is sit on the sidelines, and I needed to get her involved some more. So please consider this story update as first _rough_ draft, and let me know how I should edit it. Thanks!

**5/31/12-** HAHA! SOOO much better! I'll come back later and check but I'm soo happy with this chapter now!

**MAJOR UPDATES: **5/31/12, **5/29/14**

Thanks to my reviewers, alerts, and favorites!

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since the Troll incident, the gossip that had surrounded it had finally begun to die down as the excitement of the Quiddtich Season began to take over. Even Ren couldn't wait to see the first game. Especially since it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin! The twins had pulled her aside a few days before and talked her into working with them to get students to pool a bet on the game. Unfortunately, a lot of students ignored her attempts to join in the betting pool, it didn't matter that she had 'inside information' no one wanted to believe a first year.<p>

Ren's ability to cast a good hex and jinx also spread around the school like wildfire. Interestingly enough it wasn't the tripping jinx she had used on Ron that made her "hexing skills" popular among the first years. No, instead it was when she cast the Bat Bogey Hex at Pansy Parkinson to get back at her for when she had hexed Neville with the Leg-Locker Curse. Of course the twins proudly took credit for teaching her the hex to begin with, Ron became even wearier of her threats, which she took extreme pleasure in, and it had taken Hermione a day and a half to forgive her for using a hex outside the classroom.

Hermione had forgiven the boys completely and began forming a strong friendship with the two. Serenity, however, was still reluctant to forgive Ron and Ron was obviously still weary of Ren, he thought that she was just biding her time until she hexed him unaware. Hermione had decided to ignore the unease between the two; she figured if they had to be nice to each other because of the mutual friendship with her, they would eventually get along.

Harry, however, wasn't too sure about that, he noticed that both Ron and Serenity were stubborn that way, and he was pretty sure that Serenity wouldn't accept Ron's friendship until he proved his loyalty to Hermione, which he thought was ironic considering all the arguments the two girls had. But despite the tension at least both Serenity and Ron seemed to make an effort to get along.

The morning of Gryffindor's first Quiddtich game, Ren sat in front of the others eating a bowl of biscuits and gravy. She watched Harry carefully as he moved food around his plate.

"Harry," Hermione said with concern "you need to eat something."

He sighed and shook his head, "I'm not really hungry." They didn't really know what to say to that, it was quite understandable why Harry wouldn't be hungry. Ren looked at him thoughtfully, trying to think of something comforting to say and was frustrated that she was unable to think of anything at all. A shadow passed over the table causing her to look up and see Professor Snape standing beside Harry. "Good luck Potter, you are playing Slytherin; though after defeating a Troll winning the game should be easy for you." Snape said and then he walked off with a slight limp, she stared at him for a moment, confused, before she turned to Harry, "Did Snape always have a limp?"

Hermione shook her head; "no" she groaned in frustration, she had tried to figure out how he ended up with a limp for the past few weeks, "he got it sometime around Halloween."

Harry stopped play with his food and glanced around to make sure no one else was looking, he motioned them to move closer, "last night I heard Snape mumbling about getting past 'a three headed monster', I think he let the troll in on Halloween for a diversion and was bitten."

Serenity rolled her eyes, really why the heck would anyone want to let a troll in, just to go in the third corridor with a monster. Ron chuckled and nodded in agreement as she voiced this thought aloud.

Harry shook his head, "remember I told you that the vault Hagrid had visited in Gringotts for Hogwarts was later broken into, I think they knew it was no longer safe there and decided to move it, that's what the dog is guarding and that's what Snape wants."

"But what on earth could it be?" Ron wondered aloud, he still didn't understand what someone could possibly want enough to risk going into the same room as that _thing._

At that moment Seamus joined them at the table, stopping their conversation for the time being. "'arry mate! I want ta wish you good luck!" Harry smiled as Ren snorted in laughter at Seamus's appearance; he had painted his face half gold and half red and from the looks of it the paint continued under his shirt.

"Thanks Seamus, and uh good job on the House spirit" Seamus grinned and gave him two thumbs up before he went over to where Dean, who had also painted his face in house colors, was waving and calling for him.

"It's a bit early for that isn't it?" Hermione wondered aloud which caused Ren to break down into giggles. They all finished their breakfast and went up to the common room to wait until Harry had to leave and though they tried to distract him with games and such it seemed that the closer it came time for him to leave for the locker room, the more he seemed to grow pale with nerves. Finally it was time for him to go get ready for the game.

Ren smiled "Don't worry Harry we'll be right in the stands cheering for you." He smiled a thankful smile and walked out the Common Room door.

She shared a worried look with Hermione, "I hope he doesn't make himself sick. He's acting like he's walking to his death."

Ron grabbed his coat, scarf and gloves, "well" he said, as he hurried to put on his things, "come on if we want a good spot we better leave now! I can't wait to see this game." The girls complied and hurried to put on their coats, and followed Ron out of the Common Room and down to the Quidditch field stadium.

As soon as they stepped into the Hogwarts Quidditch Stadium, Ren was reminded of the first time she had ever been to a Quidditch game. Normally due to the societal restrictions that came with Remus's 'furry little problem' they were unable to afford to go to any games. But, the morning of her eighth birthday she had woken up to the smell of her favorite breakfast, and a surprise visit from Emma and her cousins; Janice, Gabe, Abigail, and Violet who had all been sitting around the table waiting for her. It had been indeed been a wonderful surprise and even more so when they announced they had all pitched in to take her to a Quidditch Game for her birthday.

Though the school stadium was indeed much smaller than a regular stadium, it seemed just as magnificent. There were towers in each section all decorated in its respective class colors. Hermione gazed them curiously, "Why aren't all of the seats on the same height, wouldn't that be fairer for the students?"

Ron, who stood next to her, shook his head, "No, all the students get the same seats, the towers are for teachers and special guests, like the players parents or Ministry workers. My family got to sit in one of the Gryffindor towers for my brothers' first game; they really are the best seat in the house."

Ren nodded thoughtfully, "It makes sense that they would do tha...Oh! Look, Seamus, Dean and Neville saved us seats!" she exclaimed and ran down the bleachers to the area where the boys sat, all three waved their arms wildly as they tried to get their attention.

Hermione hurried over to them and stood next to Neville, she twisted and looked all around her in search of someone, "Ren? Do you see Lavender and Parvati?"

Ron rolled his eyes as he sat down next to her, "why on earth are looking for those bobble heads?" he groaned before he gave a sharp yelp and glared at Hermione "OW! Why'd you pinch me?"

She glared right back at him, "because Ronald, I'm in too good of a mood to let Ren hex you for being rude, there is nothing wrong with those girls and you'll do well to remember it."

Seamus laughed at the shocked look on Ron's face. "You'd let her hex me? Even if she's breaking the rules! You've gone barmy!"

Serenity giggled and shrugged, "don't be so shocked Ron, I've been a good influence on her I think," she looked at Hermione as she sat down next to Ron as she answered her previous question, "Lavender told me that they were going to sit with Parvati's sister."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "all right" she said as she sat down, "I should have guessed that, Parvati seems to be having a hard time being separated from Padma."

Within what seemed to be moments the bleachers were filled with loud excitement. The six of them laughed as they witnessed some of the older students walk by completely decked out in Gryffindor colors and over the top costumes.

"Hey! Ren!" she heard someone shout out, she turned around and spotted Lee Jordan waving and rushing over to her as fast as he could. "Hey, the twins said you were taking bets?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, _honestly, did he have to be so obvious_, as Hermione screeched her name in disappointed astonishment. "No, sorry Jordan, I tried but no one was taking me seriously, maybe next time?"

Jordan grinned and nodded, "sounds great, alright guys I have to get to the announcement table or McGonagall will have my head for sure" she waved at him as he hurried away and turned back into her seat before she noticed the others as they stared at her in shock.

"What?"

Hermione sputtered angrily before choking out, "You were trying to take bets?"

She blushed sheepishly, knowing that she had been caught, "the twins told me what to do, but it didn't matter no one believed a First Year. It's not that bad Hermione!"

"You were betting!"

Ron's eyes widened as another fight between the two girls brewed, Harry seemed to be the one who could stop them before they started… but he was getting ready for the game, and now it would be left up to him and he was sure he would just make things worse.

Luckily for Ron, Hagrid's sudden appearance stopped the girls could really get into it; both girls looked and gave a small apologetic smile to each other, their fight instantly and completely forgotten. Ron rolled his eyes; really they both were completely barmy.

"Hello Hagrid," Hermione politely greeted the giant, "why aren't you sitting with the teachers?"The tips of Hagrid's cheeks seemed to burn red, though it was hard to tell with all his hair if it was due to the frigid air surrounding them. "I seem ta be a wee bit too tall," he admitted albeit a bit embarrassed, "I hope you don't mind if I sit wit' ya?"

"Oh! Oh course Hagrid, we don't mind at all"

Ren smiled at him, she turned back toward the field and grabbed Ron's sleeve, "Look Ron! The doors are opening!" Hermione pulled out her binoculars she had brought form them to share, "Oh! I see Harry! He's up front with Oliver Wood!"

"Seekers normally come out with the Captains, though I think Wood just want to show off his secret weapon." Ron commented.

Seamus glanced at Ron, confusion written on his face, "why would Harry be considered a secret weapon? Everybody in the whole school knows he's on the team!"

"That is true," Ren said with a nod, "but Wood has kept all practices closed he wouldn't let anyone who isn't on the team see Harry practice and-" she never finished her sentence for her attention was drawn instantly to the opening of the game."_The Quaffle is released," _she heard Jordan comment, "_and the game begins!"_

Serenity cheered loudly as one of the chasers on Gryffindor grabbed the ball right underneath the Slytherin's nose and scored the first ten points within minutes.

She watched the game intently as Flint, the Slytherin Captain held the ball and kicked the Gryffindor chaser away. "Boo!" she cried out, the excitement of the game and House spirit raced through her.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Hermione asked shocked and almost as a yell, for the cheering and booing was deafening.

Ron looked at her and nodded in disappointment, "There's hundreds and thousands of ways to foul in Quidditch but that wasn't one of them."

Hermione huffed and shook her head as she watched another Slytherin punched a Gryffindor out of their way.

Serenity refocused back on the game before cheering loudly again, "Did you see that block! Wood just knocked the Quaffle away with the tail of his broom!"

She watched as one of the Slytherin Chasers hit a Bludger to Wood, knocking him out, he fell through the hoop and spun out of control before landing on the ground with a thud.

She growled angrily, "That's a foul! Call a damn foul!"

Ron groaned, "No it's not, there's no rule that says it has to be the beater who hits the bludger, it was completely legal."

Serenity swerved her head and looked at him angrily, "stop defending them Ron!"

He rolled his eyes and ignored her and instead focused on the game.

Hermione groaned as she watched another Gryffindor team member get knocked out. "I don't understand why Madame Hooch isn't calling out on them."

She groaned and shook her head, "The problem is 'Mione that Slytherin, even though they play dirty, they play it just on the legal side. Everything they do is only borderline wrong and any committee can overturn calls against them back into their favor."

"But that's stupid!"

Both Ron and Serenity shrugged, "that's Quiddtich" they replied.

Ron grabbed Hermione's binoculars from her, "Look Harry's sees the snitch!" They all watched with bated breath as Harry raced after the small golden ball that they couldn't see, suddenly his broom began to swing around.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" they heard Hagrid ask. Ron watched Harry through the binoculars and frowned, "I have no idea!" he mumbled.

Serenity grabbed the binoculars from Ron and looked at the scene carefully, "his broom's being jinxed" she said handing them over to Hermione.

"How can you tell?" Ron asked. Serenity glared at him, "Really Ron? You know I've spent al of the last few months learning jinxes from your brothers. I think _I would know what a jinx looks like!_"

"Alright, alright. What do we do?"

"We've got to find out who's doing it first."

"She's right! It's Snape!" Hermione whispered to them, "He's keeping direct eye contact."

For some reason that didn't idea didn't sit right with Serenity, she glanced at Hermione, "Are you sure?"

'Mione handed her the binoculars, "see for your-self."

Sure enough she could see Snape as he focused on Harry all the while mumbling what looked like an incantation.

"What do we do?" Ron asked his eyes never peeling away from Harry.

Serenity got up, "Leave it to me" she said pushing past through all the students to get down the steps of the bleachers.

"Ren!" she turned see Hermione hurrying to get to her, "wait I'm coming with you!"

"Hurry up!" both girls raced down the steps to the main floor platform, they ran as fast as they could towards the Slytherin section of the stadium. Hermione quickly began to run out of breath as she tried to keep up with Serenity, _good lord_, she thought to herself as she tried to catch up to her friend, maybe she should start to go running with her. She nearly sighed in relief as Ren slowed down. They backed away from the stadium tents to get a better look. "I think I can get behind the Professor if I go under the tent, be look out for me okay 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded and Serenity went to the edge of the tented tower and pulled the cloth away, hurrying inside. She glanced through the seats and beams and easily spotted Snape, well now what? She thought about jinxes, the twins said you have to completely focus and concentrate on the victim, so how was she going to break Snape's concentration? It would have to be something that would alarm him and make him instantly react. Maybe setting his robe on fire would do the trick. Yeah that was it.

Taking a deep breath she pulled out her wand, "_Lacarnum Inflamarae" _instantly the tip of Snape's coat lit into a flame. Serenity hurried back out the way she entered, she paused and poked her head out first to make sure the coast was clear. She spotted Hermione waving at her impatiently and she took off in a run catching up to her as fast as she could.

"Well?" Hermione asked eagerly as they began their way back.

"I lit his robe on fire. I figured that would be the best way to break his focus."

Hermione widened her eyes, but she still nodded in agreement. "Come on! Let's go watch the end of the game."

The girls had slowed down on their run back, until they heard loud cheers in the stadium. Glancing at one another they hurried into the section of the stadium before them. Hermione had felt uneasy until she noticed all the blue, "I think this is Ravenclaw" she whispered to Ren. Serenity glanced around and spotted Lavender and the twins. "There, let's go sit with the girls."

They hurried over and carefully looked for seats; luckily Lavender saw them and scooted over giving them room to sit. "Did you see what happened to Harry's broom?"

"Yeah, I'm glad it stopped! Did he catch the snitch yet?"

"No, the Slytherin seeker saw it and now their racing to get it."

Ren frowned as she looked around the stadium, "but I don't see them!"

"They went below the beams." Sure enough just as Lavender told her this the two seekers shot up into the air.

"Is that Harry surfing on his broom?" Lavender's eyes widened as she nodded. All three girls leaned in and watched as he lost his balance and rolled to the ground. He stood up and for a moment Ren thought he was going to puke.

"Oh my God! He caught the Snitch! We Won!" All three girls screamed and cheered in excitement. Hermione and Serenity hugged and laughed. They glanced at the other girls who were cheering just as hard as the others and giggled. Serenity tapped Lavender on her shoulder, "We're going to go meet up with Ron and Harry, we'll see you at dinner okay?"

Lavender giggled and nodded her head, dismissing them with a wave of her hand. Hermione and Ren shared an eye roll and turned back to the exit. They walked to the Gryffindor changing rooms and waited outside where they met up with Ron and Hagrid.

Ron waved them over a huge grin plastered on his face. "Did you miss it?"

'Mione giggled and shook her head, "No we saw it in Ravenclaw's seats. Serenity lit Snape's cloak on fire, that's what made him lose his focus."

Both girls laughed as Ron's faced paled. "You both are mad!"

They waited about ten minutes for the Gryffindor team to come out of their locker rooms, all of them we're cheering excitedly, and congratulating each other for playing such a great game.

Hargid spotted Harry and waved him over, "Congr'dulations 'arry. That was a good game!" Harry smiled at the large man, "Thanks Hagrid that means a lot, I thought I lost it for a few moments."

"Ay, we all thought that, what made you lose control of yer broom?"

"I don't know, it was like I didn't have any control"

"You didn't" Hermione said interrupting their conversation, "Snape was jinxing your broom, Ren caught it and took care of the problem, but it definitely was Snape." Hagrid's eyes widened, "Now why'd ya think a thing like tha'?"

Harry frowned in thought, though he wasn't sure why Snape would want to hurt him, he did try to get past the three headed dog. "Well, why would he try to get past that three headed dog on Halloween."

Hargid looked shocked, "Who told you about Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name?" Hermione screeched. Ren let out a burst of laughter before she stopped at the look Hermione gave her; she cleared her throat and looked away as Hagrid defended the beast fervently. "Well of course he does, he's mine! Got 'im of a fellar I met at an Irish pub last year, then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the... shouldn't have said that." he stopped knowing he couldn't continue.

"Guard the what?" Harry asked, he had just gotten as close to the answer as ever and he wasn't about to let it go now.

Hagrid shook his head in refusal "no more questions, that's top secret that is."

"But Hagrid! Snape's trying to steal whatever it is Fluffy's guarding!"

"Nonsense, now listen to me all of ya' your messing with things that aught not to be meddled in! It's dangerous and is between only Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel!" he said angrily.

Serenity's eyes widened, "Flamel? Who the heck is Nicolas Flamel?"

"I shouldn't have said that," Hagrid mumbled before turning away and walking off in anger, "I should not have said that."

Harry watched him walk away, he was tired of people keeping secrets from him. He looked to the other three, "Whose Nicolas Flamel?"

"I don't know!" Hermione moaned in annoyance. Ren shrugged and gave an encouraging smile, "well we do have a huge library at our disposal don't we? Anyone who is important enough to get Professor Dumbledore's help must be mentioned somewhere."

"Yeah," he sighed "I guess."

Ron looked at the three of them and groaned, "Come on! Not more studying, I have enough trouble with my regular courses as it is!"

Ren elbowed him in attempts to get him to stop complaining.

"What! You're struggling in Transfigurations too!"

She glared unhappy he brought that up, "That doesn't mean we can't help Harry with this!" she snapped. Ron closed his mouth swallowed and nodded, "Course not" he mumbled before he looked at Harry who had a smug smirk on his face, "We're behind you all the way mate."

Hermione and Ren shared and grin before the four of them made their way to the library. They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hey Everyone! So I lost my muse for this story last week and thought if I watched the movie it would help spark ideas…only it turned out that I didn't own the first movie (it comes on TV so often I never noticed!) So I went to Target to fix that little problem except they only sold it in blueray…so I then had to order it online. Fortunately watching the movie did spark my muse and I am really excited to get into the next few chapters, she's finally going to develop her friendships with the boys, watching it also helped me feel better about how I've placed her into the story…and how her being there brings other aspects of the plot and characters.

**Psychoyoshi79-** Lol, I'm glad you liked it. I'm having so much fun playing with the new relationships and aspects to the plot my character has added. I mean, like in the original version Hermione wasn't really friends with the other girls, and now they have a much bigger role than I anticipated!


	9. Christmas break Part I

**Chapter 9: Christmas break Part I**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter, only my OCs

**AN: **These next two chapters are very important in Ren and the boys' relationship; I had a few different ideas for how it would go and this is the one I thought would make the most sense. After these I have about seven chapters left give or take a few! I tried splitting up the scenes here and it also has all the characters' POV please tell me if it's confusing so I can edit it appropriately! Thanks~

Oh! I wanted to check my Full Moon accuracy it's cool, and thanks to NASA I have every full moon for the whole series written down, then I checked the calendar and well…my third chapter is slightly off, I might fix it might not, I had put that they had the rest of the weekend to settle in their dorms, but Sep 1 of 91 was a Sunday…so…yeah

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Serenity sat at the edge of her bed, her foot tapped anxiously as she watched Hermione pack her things to take home. Her friend was obviously excited as she fluttered around her bed, talking a mile a minute. "Oh! And then my parents and I always go out and get a live tree, we put multi-color Christmas lights on it and….wait you do know what Christmas lights are right?"<p>

She laughed and nodded "Yes 'Mione I do, are you all set? I am going to miss you so!"

"You know you can come with me if you wanted to, right Ren? I mean my parents wouldn't mind I'm sure!"

Though she knew her friend's parents would welcome her into their home, she suspected it was not what _Hermione_ wanted, despite her insistence. "No, its fine Hermione, I'm not going to be alone, Harry will be here as well, and we can do more research on Nicolas Flamel."

Hermione gazed at her before nodding her head in agreement, "I guess so."

"Do you want me to help you with your luggage?"

"No that's alright I only have these? Did you see the amount of luggage Lavender is taking home?"

Ren giggled, "I asked her about that; she told me that two of them were empty so she could bring back more things!"

"But how will she take it all home in the spring?"

"Oh I asked her that too, she said she would just have her dad send her more trunks." Both girls stared at each other for a moment before they began to giggle at the oddity that was their friend Lavender.

Hermione attached the last trunk to her luggage carrier and sighed, "well that's it I'm all set" she glanced around the room and looked at her friend, she really did feel bad that Ren couldn't go home, but she was thankful that she had decided to stay at school, it wasn't that she didn't want Ren to come with her, she just knew how clingy she might become around her parents, and having her best friend see her that way is something she didn't want. The funny thing is that from the thoughtful look on Ren's face it seemed she understood; Hermione figured it was because that Ren probably would feel the same way if the situation was reversed.

Serenity stood and gave Hermione a tight hug goodbye; they had both agreed to say goodbye in the dorms not wanting Ron to ruin it by teasing them.

They began to make their way to the Great Hall where Ren had planned to meet Harry. The corridors were decorated in garland and red bows, the smell of pine trees and holiday spices seemed to fill every corner of the school. As they entered the great hall they could see all the students staying for break sitting at the tables, playing games, wrapping gifts and writing letters, finding ways to occupy their time as they waited for their friends to leave, even Professor Flitwick was busy decorating one of the large Christmas trees with golden ornaments as tiny fairies fluttered around it giving the allusion of Christmas lights.

"Do you see them?" Hermione asked, after taking a few moments to gaze around at the decorations.

Serenity glanced down the empty Gryffindor table and spotted the boys playing Wizard Chess. "There they are."

They girls walked over in time to see Ron's Queen decapitate Harry's knight. "Oh my! That's totally barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's Wizard's Chess" Ron stated with a proud smile.

Ren shook her head with small grin and began to sit down next to Harry, "well I call next game…wait, why haven't you packed yet Ron?"

"There's been a change of plans," he said as he concentrated on his next move in the game, "my parents have decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie, he's studying dragons there."

Hermione nodded and glanced at Serenity who looked slightly put off at this announcement, but maybe it would be a good thing, if she wanted them to get along Christmas break was the perfect opportunity for them to resolve their differences. Hermione's smile grew bigger at the thought, "just as well then, you can help Harry and Ren search the library for you know who."

Ron groaned at the idea, really it was Christmas break, why would anyone want to be in the library, "why?" he whined "we've searched there a thousand times!"

Hermione leaned in close, "not in the restricted section," she said with a sly smile as she straightened and turned away, "Happy Christmas."

Ron stared after her with wide eyes before looking back to Harry, "I think we've been a bad influence on her."

Harry glanced at Serenity, who was frowning at what Ron had said, and then back to Ron, "Well" he commented, "maybe not _you._"

Serenity gasped at the accusation and shoved Harry away, "I was kidding!" he cried out as he laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure" she huffed.

Ron laughed at them before he glanced down back at the board, his laughing suddenly stopped and his grin grew even bigger, he looked up at Harry with a horribly smug smile. "Check mate!"

* * *

><p>After Ron beat Serenity at Chess, though he would admit it was a tough game, the three friends wandered back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, completely bored; after all you can only play chess so many times before you get tired of it.<p>

The boys wandered to the empty coach near the warm crackling fire too busy arguing over Quidditch to notice that Serenity had not sat down with them. She had been following them before she paused at the window where she could see the twins and four other students charming the snow into forts, preparing for battle. Serenity giggled and hurried up the stairs to gather her coat, scarf, and gloves, there was no way she was going to miss out on this fun.

Ron and Harry watched as she quickly disappeared up the stairs to the dorms. "Where do you think she's going?" Ron mumbled.

Harry shrugged unsure but was unable to completely tear his eyes away from the stairs, he was curious as to why she would have rushed off laughing like that, what had been so funny he wondered. Ron, aware his friend wasn't going to be able to answer his question, stood up and walked to the window to look out at what she had seen.

"Oh no!" he moaned. Harry drew his eyes away from the stairs and looked at his friend in concern. "Fred and George are preparing for snowball fight, I bet that's why Ren went up stairs, she's going to join them." Ron said mournfully as he recalled the last time he had a snow ball fight with the twins. He had been so excited to play with them but instead of having fun he ended up blacking out on what they _said _was a rock throw at his head _accidently_, he never played with them after that.

Harry jumped up and hurried over to see what Ron was talking about; sure enough he could see a group of students under the twins command preparing snowballs to charm, he thought it looked like a lot of fun, and honestly he couldn't remember a time where he got to participate in a snowball fight; the kids at school thought he was too weird to ask and Dudley….well Dudley was a lost cause to begin with. He watched a moment longer, urge to join in was overwhelming, though Ron didn't sound like he wanted to go. He bit his lip, "Are we going to join them? it looks like fun." He asked hopefully.

Ron gazed at him in horror, "join them! Join them! They always gain up on me, even when I'm on their team I can…." He looked at Harry's face as he gazed longingly out the window and suddenly felt bad that he had complained at all. "Ugg…oh alright."

Harry grinned at Ron and jogged up the stairs as fast as he could and suddenly crashed into Ren as she began to come down from the girls' dormitory.

"Sorry!" she said in gasp as she came to a skidded halt in attempt not to ram into him, which unfortunately didn't work.

He grinned; she was completely bundled in her winter coat and gloves, a thick red knitted beanie that was just a little too big sat on her head, and her Gryffindor scarf lay in her hands. She was obviously ready to go. "S'okay, wait in the Common Room alright? We're going to go with you."

She gave him a brilliant smile and nodded before she moved off to the side and motioned for him to continue on his way. She hurried down stairs in time to see a sulking Ron started his way towards the stairs, mumbling about 'no good brothers' and 'rocks to the head'.

She rolled her eyes annoyed; she really didn't care what his problem was but she wasn't going let his pouty mood make her miss out on all the fun. "Well go on hurry up! I'll meet you in the Common Room!" she exclaimed impatiently, and shoved him up the steps; he gave a glare but hurried along anyways. She shook and stood at the window watching the group of students outside, and impatiently shifting from one foot to another as she waited for Ron and Harry.

She wrapped her scarf around her neck and tugged at the beanie on her head, oh how she wished they would hurry up! She giggled at the sight of all the students who were obviously arguing on how to go about preparing for a snowball fight, the twins seemed to be harassing one boy relentlessly as they "inspected" his fort, the others were standing around like they were waiting for instructions; she shifted her weight and glanced up the stairs.

After what seemed like an eternity both boys came racing downing the steps panting slightly. She huffed, "Could you two take any longer, one would think you had to powder your noses!" Ron frowned at her and she quickly stuck her tongue out in response before she suddenly grabbed both their arms and pulled them out of the Common Room as fast as she could. "Come on! I don't want to miss this!"

Harry quickly got over the surprising jolt of strength Ren had shown before he focused his concentration on trying not to trip; Ron attempted to do the same and was failing fantastically. "Ren! I'm losing my balance let me go!" he called out, she glanced back and complied letting both boys go at once, which caused Ron to fall on his arse. "Thanks!" he called out sarcastically as he pushed himself up. She glanced at him and grinned, "Sorry" she said and quickly helped him up.

When they had reached outside the snowball fight it had only just begun. The twins caught sight of them and instantly pulled Harry and Serenity into their 'fort'. "Oy! Davies! You can have Ron!" one twin, Fred maybe, called out. Serenity heard Ron cry out in indignation and giggled.

She glanced at the red head net to her, "isn't that a little harsh? Leaving your brother to the wolves?"

He glanced at her with a wicked grin, "Nah, he's just taking one for the team, now do you remember that little spell we showed you with the snowballs last week?"

"You mean the one where you enchanted them to follow Professor Quirrell around and kept hitting him in the back of his head?"

"Yeah that's the one; okay we're going to use something similar the only difference is that the snowballs will break apart when they hit the target."

"Can't we just throw them? You know like _normal_ people do?" Harry asked.

Both twins froze and glanced at Harry with a bewildered look on their face, "Now why would you do a thing like that?" they asked together.

Harry and Serenity shared a look and shrugged. She was a bit disappointed as well, but then she figured she could always throw snowballs the natural way after the game later, sighing at her decision she looked at them with thin patience. "Well? What's the spell?"

They gave identical maniacal grins, "_Oppugno" _they said. Suddenly, both she and Harry were attacked by snowballs.

* * *

><p>The three of them came back inside the Common Room drenched in snow, shivering dreadfully, and laughing their heads off. Ron sat as close to the warm fire as possible without actually sitting in it. "I can't believe the looks on their faces when you pelted them with snowballs!" he said as he laughed loudly.<p>

Both Serenity and Harry grinned and laughed with him, it seemed that they had shared a similar idea as the twins, and when the twins pelted them with charmed snowballs she and Harry had pegged them in the face with their own that they each had been holding behind their backs.

The sudden act of treachery that had been carried out on both sides ended up with a snowball fight between their own team members. The other team happily joined in, all except Davies who was rather upset that their game had changed and the fort he worked so hard on was no longer needed. The fight had lasted over an hour before everyone was ready to head back into the warm castle, and a hot lunch.

Unable to handle their cold wet clothes the three friends left the great hall for the common room to go change into something dry and warm and met each other later in the Great hall for dinner.

Throughout the weekend and the first week of break, the Gryffindor students who stayed behind decorated their Common Room with anything they could get their hands on. A small tree covered in decoration and tinsel glittered near the fire, garland and holly hung over the fireplace. Ren and Harry had even talked Ron into making muggle snowflakes to hang on the windows, a tradition they had apparently both shared. Serenity even used the time she had to herself to make homemade gifts, something she had gotten quite good at over the years. She used her potions kit and supplies to make scented candles for the girls and had the twins sneak her into the kitchen so she could bake some treats for the boys.

She had tried to keep herself as occupied as possible but the closer that Saturday came, the more she wished she was home, it would be the first full moon that Remus would suffer completely alone. No one would be there to keep him preoccupied when he began to feel weaker and sicker as the dreaded day arrived, and no one would be there to play chess with him while he recuperated. The thought kept her up each night and often drove her to tears. It made her feel guiltier than ever that she had even let him talk her into coming to Hogwarts or stay for Christmas break.

When Saturday did arrive, she tried her best to put on a brave face. She talked to everyone like normal, played cards and chess with the boys like normal; she even managed to go to the library and find some more books to read as the boys looked for Flamel. But what she didn't know was that she was more obvious then she realized.

Harry had been worried about her all day, something, he noted, seemed terribly off. He mentioned it to Ron who in turn just looked at him like he had gone insane. So, he left it alone, but kept an eye on her for the rest of the day. It was probably the reason he couldn't sleep that night and why he found her in the Common Room sitting to the window closest to the fire as she stared out at the full moon.

She didn't seem to hear him as he walked up to her, or if she did, she didn't acknowledge it. He sat down on the window seat next to her. "Are you all right Ren?" he asked softly.

She nodded softly though he could see her eyes glistening with tears even as she continued to look out the window. "I'm just home sick" she mumbled softly.

He gave a sad smile and nodded, "it must be nice to have a home to miss."

Ren quickly turned her head and gazed in his eyes, she had no idea how to respond to something like that, did you say sorry, or did you agree? She frowned at the thought and chewed on her lower lip before slowly she slowly nodded her head. "I am very lucky" she admitted softly.

Harry blinked a little surprised, most of the time people apologized and felt bad and then snapped out of the funk they were in, _because of the pity they felt_, which was what he had been aiming for, instead he had gotten Ren's brash honesty. He chuckled a little and nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah you are." He paused in thought before asking a question he had thought of when she had told them she lived with her Uncle, "Uh…why do you live with your Uncle…if you don't mind me asking."

She shook her head; it was a little uncomfortable talking about this to the savior of the wizarding world, but he was also one of her closest friends, and he seemed like he honestly wanted to know. "My mum was killed in the war and my father…he…uh…abandoned me after her death. My Uncle says he lost his mind, but…" she trailed off into silence and gave a nonchalant shrug, before she glanced at him cautiously.

Harry's eyes had widened slightly, he knew that other people had died in the war but he never truly connected the fact that those people were other kids' parents, "was.." he paused and swallowed a small lump in his throat, "was it Voldemort?"

She shrugged, "I don't think we'll ever really know who gave the order, it could have been him, or it could have been something his followers had just done for the heck of it." She looked away from him as he waited patiently for her to continue, "she was at a muggle hospital that they blew up, and when I mean blew up I mean basically turned into dust."

Glancing at Harry she could tell that he was confused, "Your mother was a muggle? I thought you said she was in Gryffindor?"

Ren nodded and gave him a proud grin, "my mother worked undercover as a muggle nurse. My Uncle told me that she was part of a team that looked out for mysterious symptoms in muggles that only magic could cause, and wizards who would show up without any way of getting back because they were too injured or lost. Then the team and a network of others would heal them up and get them back home, or into hiding so that they were safe."

Harry smiled at her infectious grin, "that's really cool, and brave. I'm sorry you lost your family."

She blinked, a little startled at that, "well, I'm sorry you lost yours too. Why didn't you go home for Christmas, do they really not care for you?"

Harry nodded before he shrugged, "They never showed it, if they did."

"They didn't abandon you though" she softly pointed out.

He let out short laugh, "I know, I think that's why I never said anything." This time Ren was the one confused, "I had a teacher once who asked if I was neglected at home, I almost told her that I was, that they made me cook and clean and sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. But I didn't, and I think that was why."

A swirl of emotions ran through Serenity, first was guilt that she had even made that comment, and then she felt sympathy for him, but the strongest emotion of all, the one that consumed her, was fury. "They kept you where?!"

His eyes widened at the force of her anger, "it's alright Ren" he reassured her, "they never treated me too bad, the only one I really ever had problem with was Dudley and after Hagrid came to get me I think he'll be a bit nicer now."

The evident smirk in his voice peaked Ren's curiosity. "What did Hagrid do?"

Harry happily began to tell her about how Dudley got his pig tail, and grinned madly as she cackled with laughter.

They began to regale each other with tales from their childhood, including embarrassing incidents with untamed magic at school; like when he found his way on the roof or when she had gotten angry at a group of girls who made fun of her clothing, and accidently made all of their hair turn bright green.

It wasn't until sunrise that they parted their ways to go back to sleep, their bond of friendship stronger than before, and her worries about her Uncle lessened for the time being or at least until the sun set once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Psychoyoshi79- <strong>I agree with you about that. I would have snapped at them by now. For some reason though I think he would find their bickering slightly amusing. Don't know why I feel that way but that's how his character always acts in my head.

**Cat Woman-** I'm so glad you like the story so far! I'm trying to my very best to keep her original and not change so much in the story, well not at least until later in the series. The next book I already have scenes that connect her to the main plot in such creative ways that I am really excited about getting it written.

To answer your question (and sorry to anyone else for the spoiler) that is the relationship that I'm hoping for and have been working on. There won't be a lot of teen drama/angsty relationship issues; I'm planning it to be something that happens subtly, because I think that makes it the strongest relationship possible. (I will tell you this; I have the 'big gesture' already typed and ready to go and an outline on how to get there. It's adorable and sweet and totally barf worthy….which makes me really happy lol) But you're going to have to wait a loooonnnnggg while before they get there and I hope you stick with me to see it!


	10. Christmas Break Part II

**Chapter 10: Christmas Break Part II**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter only the Original Characters used within' this series

**AN:** I have a feeling that my updates to this story may slow down a bit, not because I'm losing interest, I just have so much going on at home, though I am really aiming towards finishing the first book in the next few weeks ! Oh and I used the Christmas in the book as a reference, there's some aspects of the Holiday in there that I think adds more character to the Holiday than the movie.

As usual I want to remind everyone that I may go back and edit any and all chapters at anytime, and if I do so you will be informed or major changes.

PS. I think I like this new version of the fanfiction site...it motivated me to create a cover and it makes my pages look like real book pages...yeah I can get us to that

I Hope you guys review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed

MischievousAngel

* * *

><p>Once again Serenity found herself unable to sleep, only this time it wasn't due to the full moon. No, the anxiety of the full moon had ended the night before with Remus owling her to let her know he was recuperating safe and sound. Instead it was the anticipation of the coming morning, Christmas Morning to be exact.<p>

She woke at dawn, too excited to keep sleeping, it was always like this on Christmas morning, because they were always special and meaningful to her. She sighed and glanced at her watch, only a few minutes had passed and she was sure no one else was awake yet, and she didn't want to open her presents alone. None of the other girls had stayed at Hogwarts for the break, so she would have to wait for the boys. She suddenly found herself wishing break was over and that Hermione and the other girls were back so she didn't have to be in this cold dorm room alone.

She bit lip in thought, and debated on whether or not she should head on down to the common room, if she did she'd be tempted to open her presents, but if she brought a book to read maybe it would help distract her until the others arrived. Deciding that was what she would do, Ren got up from bed, pulled out the Transfiguration book from underneath and set it on her nightstand while she combed out her hair and tied it up with a hair tie before going into the dorm bathroom to wash her face.

She grabbed the book and hurried down the stairs into the common room, the fire instantly started as though it sensed her presence. The light from the fire glinted softly off their little tree's tinsel. She grinned as she saw the nice size pile of presents beneath it; and she fought the urge to hurry over and open them.

Instead she sat on the loveseat near the warm flames, opened her book to the marked page and began to read more on animagus. She found the topic fascinating and depressing all at the same time; especially when she reached the section on the difference between werewolves and Animagi;

"_As werewolves only harm humans, Animagi, while in their animal forms, are safe to be in the company of werewolves."_

To think, if she were be able to succeed in such a spell Remus would never be alone! Unfortunately for her she would probably never be able to even attempt such a transformation, for the most part since she couldn't even turn a toothpick into a needle! She closed the book in anger; she wouldn't read anymore on it. It would only make her even more upset then she already was. Yes, tomorrow she would return the book to the library and try to put the idea of animagi out of her mind.

A loud stampede of noise and then a small thud interrupted her thoughts; she glanced up the stairs in time to see Ron and his brothers racing each other down the steps.

Percy strolled in behind the twins with an annoyed glare and his hand rubbed his forehead. "Really you two! You didn't have to shove me in the wall!"

The twins grinned at him and shrugged before they turned to her, "Happy Christmas Ren!"

She giggled at their excited, goofy looks, "Happy Christmas guys…where's Harry?" She asked as she moved to the floor to be in front of the tree _and in arms reach of the presents_.

Ron paused in reaching for his first gift and sighed, he looked up the stairs, "OY! Harry! It's Christmas! Come open your presents!" He shouted.

Serenity groaned and rolled her eyes at the obnoxious boy, "Really Ron? I could have done that!"

"So why didn't you?"

"I.." before she could snark back at him, Harry appeared at the top of the stairs. "I have presents?" He asked somewhat amazed.

Serenity and the Weasleys shared an uncomfortable knowing look before Ron nodded and waved him down the steps.

He sat down next to her still a little dazed that he had gifts; she gave him a big smile, "Happy Christmas Harry" He pulled his eyes away from the pile under the tree and smiled back, "Happy Christmas" he replied.

The twins, who obviously had enough of waiting, dove into the small pile of presents all the while arguing about who would be the one to pass them out.

Serenity snorted and leaned over from her spot on the floor to grab the first present with her name on it and began to open it ignoring the scandalized looks the twins gave her. Honestly! How dare she break tradition!

The others laughed at their antics and soon everyone grabbed the gifts with their own names and began opening them all at once. The Weaselys each received a homemade sweater from their mother.

Ron groaned when he saw the maroon colored sweater, "I hate maroon." He moaned loudly, "every year she makes us sweaters and mine is _always_ maroon."

"Well," started one twin, "at least yours doesn't have anything on the front, ours has an F and a G, like we're really going to forget our names?"

"Of course not," the other twin started; "We're not stupid we know what were called- Gred and Forge!"

Percy rolled his eyes at his brothers before he too pulled out his own blue sweater with a large P on the front.

The twins grin grew into a full blown teasing smirk, "Aw look," said George, or at least she thought it was George; he _was_ now wearing the sweater with a G. "Percy has a P."

"A P!" Fred cried out dramatically.

"For Perfect!" they exclaimed in unison which caused the three first years to collapse in a fit of giggles. Percy to groan in embarrassment.

Ron glanced to Harry's pile and a blush of embarrassment spread across his face. "Uh, looks like mum sent you one too Harry. I..Uh…might have mentioned you weren't expecting gifts" he admitted with a sheepish grin.

Harry shrugged as he eagerly opened the package to find a green sweater and a box of fudge, he glanced up to the boys with a soft smile, "That's awfully nice of her" he said, and he meant it too, it was by far one of the best Christmas gifts he had received, along with Hagrid's wooden flute and some chocolate from Hermione.

Serenity laughed gaily as she pulled out a new leather bond journal from her Uncle, with a golden inscription on the cover that said;

_"Be who you are, say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." -Dr. Seuss_

Ron stared over her shoulder with deep confusion written on his face, "Who is Dr. Seuss? Is he some one important?"

She shared a knowing smile with Harry and shrugged, because in a way he was very important and at the same time he wasn't, but Ron wouldn't understand that.

"What else did you get Ren?" One of the twins asked.

"Well, it looks like I got tons of chocolate, which is a necessity, some muggle school books from Juilet and Hermione, and Emma sent me a new scarf and a… _oh!" _She breathed with excitement, "a potion book with personal notes!" All the boys, except Percy of course, chuckled at her nerdy enthusiasm over school.

After each of the boys thanked her for the treats she made them, the Weasley twins then decided it was time to get ready for breakfast and dragged Percy to their dorm claiming they didn't want him to go sneaking off with the other Perfects since Christmas was a time for family.

Ren giggled as she watched them carry Percy off the same way they had with her on Halloween, it definitely explained why they were able to carry her so easily despite her attempts to get away.

As Harry and Ron started going through the candy Hermione had sent them as well as the ones she made, Ren began to gather all of the wrappings to throw away and put her gifts into a manageable pile to carry back to the dorms. She picked the pile up and glanced back over to the tree to make sure she had gotten everything.

She paused, her eyebrows burrowed as she spotted a gift hidden behind the tree in the far corner. Curious, she placed her things down on the coffee table and walked over to the tree. She got down onto her knees and leaned as far as she could reach and pulled the package from its hiding spot and glanced at the tag.

"Harry" she called out. They boy turned to see Ren holding a gift in her arms, she looked up at him. "This one is for you"

He walked over and took the small package carefully from her hands, afraid that whatever was inside was breakable, he glanced up at her. "Is this from you?"

Serenity frowned and shook her head, "No it's not from me, though I do feel bad I didn't get you a better gift."

Harry gave her a small smile, "No that's okay Ren I mean we've been here at Hogwarts all year, when or where could you have gotten a gift, besides these treats look delicious."

She frowned, nodded and then gave a small smile in thanks. She decided that maybe he was right and tried to ignore the guilt in the pit of her stomach. She quickly changed the subject, "So, who's it from?"

Harry frowned as he glanced down at the package and pulled out the small card and read it aloud to Serenity and Ron;

_Your father left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you. _

_Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to You._

Ron squirmed in excitement over how mysterious the whole thing was, "well go on open it!"

Ron's excitement instantaneously seemed to rub-off on Harry who threw away his caution and tore into the paper. A delicate, silky looking cloak slowed out of the wrapping. Harry glanced up at them confused, "a cloak?"

Ron shrugged, "go on put it on, let's see what it looks like"

Harry nodded and threw the cloak on, his body instantly disappearing, and his head seemingly floating in the air, "hey! My body's gone!"

Ron gasped, "I know what that it…it's an invisibility cloak!"

Serenity rolled her eyes, "Well spotted Ron. No one can fool you" she said sarcastically.

Ron huffed and ignored her before he continued on, "they're really rare, I never seen one before. I wonder who gave it to you?"

"Dunno" Harry replied, "It just said 'use it well'"

An intense moment of silence filled the room, before Serenity's stomach grumbled loudly; she blushed as Ron laughed at her. "Oh come on let's put this stuff away I'm starving!"

"Obviously" Ron chuckled before gasping to catch his breath as she shoved him in response.

Harry watched his two friends with an amused smile as he put the cloak into the small pile of gifts he had received, and followed them upstairs to get ready for the day.

The rest of Christmas was spent playing Wizard Chess and singing Christmas carols off key with the boys. The food was wonderful as they stuffed themselves with Christmas ham and turkey, sweet potatoes and green peas. The dessert choices seemed to overwhelmed them as there was too many to name or even try without making themselves sick.

Sufficed to say that by the time Ren climbed into bed she had successfully put herself into a food coma that would keep her sleep well into late morning.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast both Harry and Ron told Serenity about their nightly adventure that lead them to the mirror. She didn't know if she should be annoyed or not, after all it was only an enchanted mirror. But as the day wore on she knew she wished she could be a part of one of their 'adventures', somehow she didn't think lighting Snape's cloak on fire counted at all.<p>

She pushed the thought in the back of her mind and spent the rest of the day reading, and owling thank you letters to everyone for her Christmas gifts; after all it was only polite to do so.

But that night she struggled to sleep, finding it too quiet in the dorm room and suddenly too dark and cold. She grabbed her blanket and pillow and crept down into the Common Room and curled up in the couch, her head rested on the arm as she gazed into the gentle fire.

She always wondered about that, why fires could appear to be so gentle and comforting and yet they were obviously destructive and dangerous. She was well deep into her thoughts when Harry returned from his trip to the 'Mirror of Erised', and though he too was in deep thought about his conversation with Dumbledore, he noticed Ren curled in the couch.

He walked over to her and sat on the floor leaning against the seat. "You having trouble sleeping again?" he asked quietly.

Ren jolted unaware of his appearance and laughed, "a little, it's really cold and lonely in my dorm, I feel safer down here for some reason." She glanced down over at him and frowned at his obvious look of distress, "are you okay Harry?"

He shook his head, "I went back" she nodded and though he couldn't see her response she still kept silent and waited for him to continue, "I went back to the mirror tonight. Dumbledore found me there. He told me all about it, how it showed you what you desired most. He said people went mad because of it and he was having it moved."

She chewed her lip unsure what it was he wanted her to say, "That sounds understandable" she said carefully.

He nodded his head, he knew it did but for some reason, and he wasn't sure why, it bothered him. He glanced at her, "would you have gone if you could to see it?"

Well_ that_ was a loaded question, and one she didn't know she could answer completely but she tried. She frowned for a moment in thought before she shook her head, "I don't think I want to know what I want the most Harry. You wanting to see your parents is understandable, you know they loved you and that they died for you. I…I think I love my Uncle Remus too much to see something like that" she quietly confessed.

Harry gazed at her not understanding what she was saying.

Serenity took a deep breath, "I don't think I want to want my parents the most. That would mean I love Uncle Remus less, and I don't think I could live with that guilt. So, no, I wouldn't have gone and I refuse to wonder what could have been" she paused and looked at him a little worried, "does that make me a bad daughter? Not wanting my parents as much as you want yours?"

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No. No I don't think it does Ren. You grew up with someone who loves you very much…I think if I had the same kind of love then I wouldn't want to know either."

Ren's eyes watered a bit before she threw herself into Harry's arms and hugged him as tightly as she could before she pulled away and gave him a brilliant, grateful smile.

Harry blushed and stood up, "do you want me to stay down here with you?" he asked as he moved towards the stairs.

Serenity gave a small shrug but shook her head; she did but didn't want him to know that, and she knew she would be okay alone. Harry nodded and darted back to his dorm, while Ren got comfortable on the couch.

She pulled her blanket closer and breathed in the smells of home, her eyes began to slowly droop as she vaguely could see Harry as he returned with his pillow and comforter and watched as he settled down on couch across from her. "'Night Ren"

Her cheeks burned as she gave him a soft smile and closed her eyes. "'Night Harry"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Well that turned out a little differently than I was aiming for, but I like it. The whole Sirius and Remus aspect is really going to affect her later in the series, it's something that not a lot of writers play with, but I think it opens up a whole lot of new possibilities, in fact her original Christmas gift from Remus in this chapter evolved into something so much more meaningful for the third book...and I'm going to stop giving away clues :) lol.

**Psychoyoshi79- **Thanks! The last chapter is probably my favorite one I have written so far, mainly just because with it I can just see their relationship evolving ;) the other reason is because we're sooo much closer to the next book and I'm really excited about it, I'm having a lot of fun molding her into the story and having her interact with the others.


	11. Finding Nicolas

**Chapter 11: Finding Nicolas**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing but my Original Characters

**AN: **I'm sorry I didn't update last week, it's been really stressful, first my Dad ended up in the hospital with chest pains and then my car died (now I have to walk to work *sigh*) Then I had trouble with the chapter itself. Anyways, the next few chapters are important for Ron and Ren!

I had a reviewer mention that Harry is a bit OOC, I was wondering if anyone else had noticed this? Even if he is I'm not sure I want to change it since it may have to do with my character's influence on the story… so it seems I need some more thoughts and ideas on the matter.

We're sooo close to the end! And I can't wait to begin year 2!

**I will be coming back to update and fix this chapter! **

**MAJOR EDITING: **6/25/12, **5/29/14**

Thanks for all reviews, alerts and favorites!

MischievousAngel

* * *

><p>About three weeks had passed after school resumed before all four friends were able to meet in the library to study and research more into their little mystery. However, once school had started again, Serenity felt that she never had a break, all the teachers seemed to be gaining up on the students with assignments and tests and on top of that she and her three friends took any extra moment they could to research more about Nicolas Flamel, it felt as though she never had a moment to breathe.<p>

She really felt bad for Harry who not only had to do everything they were doing but was also deep into Quidditch season, and as the game against Hufflepuff drew near, he began to look as though he might collapse any moment. To help him Hermione suggested that he not worry about Flamel, that she and the other two would keep looking, and he agreed, though albeit reluctantly.

So now here she was a Tuesday evening after dinner, stuck in the library with the boys working hard on her Transfigurations notes. She had been ecstatic when she finally succeeded in turning that damn toothpick into a needle, but because it had taken her so long she felt that she was weeks behind the others.

The boys sat across from her as they looked for more information on Nicolas Flamel with little luck, or at least Harry was, Ron only pretended to search and instead was reading up on Quidditch.

Suddenly, Hermione rushed to them annoyance and excitement flittered across her face "How could I have been so stupid!" she dramatically cried out as she slammed a rather large book on the table in front of them, "I checked this out months ago for some light reading."

Ron glanced at the book and frowned, "that's light?"

Hermione glared at Ron and promptly ignored him as she opened the book and flipped it to a certain page. "Here it is;

_"The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance that with transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."_

Ron's eyes perked up, "immortal?"

Serenity rolled her eyes at the dunderhead, "it means you live forever."

"I know what it means!"

"Are you sure? I me…" Serenity stopped at the look Hermione that gave the both of them to shut them up.

Properly admonished they both stopped their bickering and turned their attention to 'Mione who gave them a smug smirk before she continued on, "As I was saying;

"_There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only stone currently in existence belongs to Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover, Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)."_

That's what Snape wants! That's what Fluffy is guarding, The Sorcerer's Stone."

Ren nodded and took a deep breath to ask the one question that they had _all_ been avoiding, "that's all well and good, that we figured it out, but what do we do now? I don't think it's really any of our business what their guarding, I mean if you three hadn't stumbled onto Fluffy I bet we never would have even begun to look into this."

"That doesn't change the fact that it did happen" Hermione pointed out logically, "besides if Snape is after the Sorcerer's Stone than we should warn somebody, it would only be the right thing to do."

Serenity frowned a little, a may be the right thing to do now but before it really wasn't their business and they could get in trouble for it. She felt her resolve weaken as she could see the determined look on both Harry and Hermione's face she glanced at Ron who gave her a small shrug and sighed before he gave a nod in agreement "Fine but who are we going to go to?"

Hermione shook her head, "no one just yet. We may know that Fluffy is guarding it but there has to be more to it, we need to get some one's opinion."

Harry nodded and tilted his head towards the window, "let's ask Hagrid"

"Well we have free period after class tomorrow why don't we go then?" suggested Ron, who had stayed pretty quite after Hermione's reprimanding look.

Harry shook his head, "I can't I have Quidditch practice all afternoon. Let's go tonight, we can use my invisibility cloak to get there and back safely."

Ron glanced at the girls skeptically before he looked back at his friend, "are you sure it's going to fit all four of us under it?"

Harry shrugged, "well, it's worth a try isn't it?" he asked while he began to get up from his chair and collect his things.

Serenity sighed before she followed his lead and began to put the books they had been using away, she still felt a little iffy about the whole thing, well not about the stone going after that seemed like an awesome adventure that she most certainly wanted to be a part of, it was the idea that _Snape_ was behind the whole thing.

It seemed...off, even during the match when it turned out he was the one who jinxed Harry, it just didn't seem..._Oh I don't know!_ She sighed, honestly, the real reason she didn't want it to be Professor Snape was because he was such a great potioneer. True he was a horrible teacher and _a_ _world class jerk_ but he knew what he was doing and she admired his skills. _But,_ she reminded herself, _that doesn't make him innocent_.

When she finally placed the last book away, she turned away from the shelf to hurry back to the table only to slam right into Malfoy. She instantly jumped back only to catch his nasty sneer, "watch where you're going Black! You wouldn't want to run into trouble would you?"

Ren's eyes narrowed into a glare, "is that a threat Malfoy? Or are you just talking hot air again?"

He glared back at her before he allowed a small smug smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth, "well I guess you'll just have to find out won't you?" he said before he turned around and sauntered away.

She rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance that he actually thought she would feel threatened, honestly the boy probably could never really back up to his pathetic threats. She quite easily pushed him away from her thoughts and continued back over to the table to put her notebooks in her satchel and threw the strap over her head. The others were waiting impatiently and begun to walk towards the exit as soon as she was done.

Noise burst into the Library as Harry held open the door for the girls. Ren glanced down both ends of the corridor and could see as a small crowd watched something towards her right.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked an older Ravenclaw who was rushing past, the Ravenclaw stopped and looked behind her, "two of the older student got into a fight, now their dueling. If you excuse me if need to go get a teacher" she said before she took off again.

"I wonder why?" Serenity mumbled with a curious look on her face.

"Does it matter?" Harry asked, "We need to get to Hagrid."

"Right" she said with a nod. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her, she turned around just in time to call out, "oh Ron! Watch out!"

Hermione glanced back and gasped as she saw Ron slumped down on the floor covered in boils, "did he just get hit with a hex?" she asked.

Serenity hurried over and helped him up "Yeah, come on Ron let's get you to the infirmary. You guys go ahead to Hagrid's."

"Are you sure Ren…" Harry trailed off as he watched her begin to glare at him. He nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand as they ran off towards the dorms to retrieve Harry's cloak.

Serenity sighed and adjusted Ron's weight so she could properly help him to the infirmary. She noticed that he winced with every step, "that must have been a powerful hex" she stated with concern.

He looked at her embarrassment evident on his face and nodded, "I think I have boils in places that I won't dare mention. You didn't have to help me" he mumbled with a slight whimper.

She gave him a comforting smile and nodded, "course I did, what are friends for?"

"I thought you hated me?"

"You annoy me Ron, that's all, and honestly I didn't care for you for awhile, not after what you said about Hermione. But it has been months and she really likes having you as a friend and if it wasn't for that little thing I probably would already be your friend too."

Ron swallowed lightly and a faint blush appeared at the tip of his ears. Luckily the infirmary wasn't too far from the library, and seemed pretty empty, Madam Pomfery spotted poor Ron and instantly ushered him to bed before looking back to Serenity. "What on earth happened?"

"Some of the older students were dueling and Ron got hit by a reflected hex."

Madam Pomfrey gave a loud hurrmph before she hurried towards her potions cabinet searching for what she needed and mumbling quietly the whole time.

Ren sat quietly beside Ron playing wizard's chess as he waited for the potion to take effect. Soon he began scratching at the boils, "will you quit that!" she snapped as she smacked away his hand.

"Sorry! Every time I have to drink this potion it makes them itch!"

She laughed, "You've been hit with it before? How? It can't be the twins; they aren't allowed to use magic outside of school yet."

He blushed for what seemed to be the fourth time that night, "I have two older brothers who already graduated, and a little sister who'll be coming next year."

"Really? I've always wanted siblings; it can sometimes be really lonely being an only child."

"You can have mine."

She laughed again at the disgruntled look on his face.

"You know" he admitted quietly, "I didn't really mean to hurt Hermione' feelings I was just really embarrassed and took it out on her."

"I know Ron, I just...See the first friend I had in primary school stopped talking to me after our first fight, and yes we may have been little kids but ever since then I've always have had trouble trusting people, and Hermione was the first person I ever met that I was able to instantly give my trust too. I'd do anything to protect her, she's my best friend and when you made her cry...I guess I felt I had failed her a little bit. It's been really hard to understand the concept that even though she may be mad at me or even you she still wants to be our friend."

Ron looked a little weary of her confession before he stuck his hand out in front of him, "truce?"

She giggled and nodded before shaking his hand, "truce" and they went back to their game.

About a half hour later they had found out from another student, who came in after eating to many cauldron cakes, that the duel, which gave Ron his boils, had been over a girl, and both parties were given detention for Saturday night after the Quidditch game.

It was well after curfew that Madam Pomfrey had given them hall passes and allowed Ron to leave, she claimed he was healed enough and nothing but a goodnights sleep would cure him.

They both had hurried as fast as they could back to the Common Room, the others should be back by now and both Ron and Serenity were anxious to find out what they had learned, but when they arrived the others weren't there. So they sat by the fire and started another Chess game as they waited impatiently.

They had finished two really competitive games of chess, both of which Ron won, before Harry and Hermione finally arrived back to the Common Room. Serenity jumped up and rushed over to Hermione who, though wasn't crying, looked as though her world had fallen apart. "What happened? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Ren asked in a single breath.

Harry shook his head and fell onto the couch with a defeated sigh, "Malfoy followed us out and told on us to McGonagall, we lost 50 house points each and both have detention Saturday night after the game."

"Oh god! I have detention!" Hermione wailed. Serenity helped sit onto the couch near the boy and held her while the girl began to cry. They fact she was shocked they had even gotten caught was evident on her face; she wasn't surprised that it was the little cretin who snitched on them though. "I hope you punched him Harry!"

"It's fine Ren, Malfoy received the same punishment as us so he didn't gain anything out of it at all."

It was a good thing Ron had been sitting down otherwise he might have fainted, and that would have horribly embarrassing, "well what did you learn?" he asked.

"Well Hagrid is adamant that Snape would never try to go after the Sorcerer's Stone. From the sound of it certain teachers placed special spells and stuff to protect it."

Serenity nodded in thought, "That makes sense, it wouldn't do to jut have Fluffy for protection, maybe that means every things okay and nothing bad will happen."

Harry winced and shook his head, "well that's not the only thing... Hagrid just hatched a Dragon, a Norwegian Ridgeback he said, in his hut."

Ron's eyes widened and he began to sputter, he didn't know whether to laugh or not, "What! Harry those are illegal here! If someone finds out Hagrid has one he'll lose his job for sure!"

"I know that's the first thing 'Mione told him once we saw it and Hagrid is really lucky that Malfoy didn't see the thing and tell McGonagall"

"Well what do we do?" Ren asked, because really she had no idea._ How the heck does one hide a dragon anyways? _Surprisingly enough it was Ron who came up with a plan first.

Ron shook his head, inside he felt immensely proud that for once _he_ was the one who could provide a solution. "We'll have to contact my brother Charlie, he works with dragons in Romania and he'll know what to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Psychoyoshi79<strong>- It was adorable wasn't it! I hadn't even planned for the way that scene ended it just…happened, don't you love that! Lol I am really excited to work with their relationship and the problems that they are going to face together and apart, they have a lot of growing up to do! Year 2 is so much fun to write! I have so many ideas to try out so I am really excited!

**ashrachellex- **Thank You! Yes that is the plan! But not for a few more HP years, so I hope you stick with the story to see it through!


	12. Saving Norbert

**AN: **We're almost there! I have about four chapters left! I have gone back a changed a bit in the last chapter, as well as some grammar editing in the other chapters, you're welcome to re-read it ;)

I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter, really I just wanted Ron (and audience) to understand he _is_ her friend he just annoys her…a lot… so don't really expect compliments to him from Serenity lol. Also I'm not sure how long it's been since I updated last as I've been really sick with strep (hazards of working with kids!) so I apologize if has been over a week! But I think I make up for it here as I think this is the longest or at least deepest chapter I have written for this story yet!

**Important**: Yes I do know that Norbert is originally already gone…I'm calling creative license…thank you.

**I want to remind everyone that I will edit this chapter!**

* * *

><p>A few days after Harry and Hermione, who still almost sobbed at the fact <em>she<em> had detention, learned about Hagrid's dragon they received a reply from Ron's older brother Charlie;

_Dear Ron_

_I would be happy to take the Norwegian Ridgeback. Problem is that I don't have a way to get it here without Hagrid getting into trouble. However some friends of mine are coming to visit and offered to sneak it here. Trouble is they can't be seen with it, so I need you to sneak it up to the Astronomy Tower at 12am Saturday, they'll meet you there._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

"What are we going to do now? Saturday we have detention." Harry mumbled.

"That's easy; you two will be the perfect distractions while Ron and I sneak Norbert into the tower." Serenity said as she was practically humming with excitement of being a part of one of their adventures.

Harry glanced curiously at her, Hermione's eyes widened a bit at the thought of using her detention as a diversion, and Ron nodded thoughtfully for a moment before he interrupted Harry's thoughts, "she's right with Filch distracted with your detention we'll be able to sneak Norbert in no problem and we'll have the cloak to sneak back to the common room after they pick him up."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Then I guess we'll get you to Hagrid's right after dinner, 'Mione and I have to meet up with Filch around 9," he paused a moment, eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Are you sure there is no Astronomy Class?"

Ren gave and exasperated sigh, "Harry it's a Saturday, a Quidditch Saturday even… no one in their right mind is going to hold an extra class. The only thing I think we would even need to worry about is if your game last all evening, but I doubt that will be an issue."

Hermione, who had only been able to listen half heartedly sighed again, "I can't believe _I _actually got detention before Ren, I mean honestly…" she trailed off as she noticed the unhappy look on Serenity's face. "It's a detention 'Mione, not the end of the world, and your detention was only a consequence of doing something Gryffindor worthy… _get over it._"

Hermione frowned but nodded, she _had_ been picking on Ren about it for the past two days and even more so when Serenity told them about bumping into Malfoy earlier that night and being threatened by him.

Their plan continued to develop on through Friday when Harry and Hermione received a notice informing them to meet Filch in the front hall at 9pm sharp, both were certain that they could distract Filch enough that Ron and Serenity would have a stronger chance to make it to the Astronomy tower undetected.

By Saturday morning Serenity had tripled checked their plan, knowing that it was a full proof and still slightly risky seemed to thrill her to no end and she felt like giggling uncontrollably. She was almost unable to even concentrate on that morning's Quidditch game against Hufflepuff, which was nerve wracking itself because Professor Snape announced he would be refereeing the game! To be honest she thought he kept it pretty fair, even though Hermione had pointed out that Dumbledore _was_ in the crowd this weekend and that probably was what was keeping Harry safe.

Still Gryffindor won the game and would be playing Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup and would hopefully help them earn back all the points they had lost throughout the year.

By dinner they celebrations had finally seemed to at least settle down, but the adrenaline from watching the win that morning as well as her mission for tonight made her feel like she could run miles and miles before even tiring.

Serenity was even almost too excited to eat dinner, until Hermione reminded her that she and Ron would be stuck in the Astronomy tower until midnight with a rambunctious fire breathing dragon. Keeping that in mind she successfully ate her dinner before sneaking out the Great Hall door with Ron.

"You have the cloak?"

"Yeah Harry gave it to me before dinner."

"Let's hurry before someone sees us."

"Why? It isn't even past curfew yet."

"Ron!"

"Alright! I'm going!"

She glanced back to the castle before she ducked slightly hurried along the path to Hagrid's hut.

They didn't have much time as the sun was setting and curfew was in about an hour. They soon came to a large hut that could only seem small to a man Hagrid's size. Fang Hagrid large dog, who happily thumped his tail when he saw them, lay near a shed, where she could see an old school broom propped up next to it. Ron jumped up the three steps to the front door before he knocked, "Hagrid! We're here!"

The half giant opened the door, big drops of tears ran down his face, as he ushered them inside and blubbered about tying a muzzle on the, rather large, baby dragon. " 'lright Norbert, I know you're gonna miss mummy but these here are good students and they're going to get ya somewhere warm an' safe."

Ron gave her and incredulous look and she shrugged, really what could she do?

Hagrid stood from his knelt position and took a deep breath before turning to them, "Now I know your plan was to just take him straight away but it may be best you wait until Filch has dropped off Harry, Hermione, and that Malfoy fellow."

Serenity froze, momentarily stunned, and unsure if she had even heard Hagrid correctly, "Wait…Hagrid what do mean drop them off? Isn't he going to be giving them their detentions? I mean…that was part of our plan to keep him distracted!"

Hagrid nodded, "I know it was Renny, and I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry 'bout. Filch wanted a punishment that would give tha' first years a good scare 's all, so he's going to have me take 'em with me into the Forbidden Forrest. He still has those other two older students for detention I'm sure they'll be destractin' enough."

Hagrid turned around and grabbed his cloak from a coat hanger by the door, "Now make sure and stay here until Filch is back at the castle, and be mindful of Mrs. Norris she had a tendency to stay behind and keep an eye out." With one last tearful goodbye to Norbert he rushed out his door allowing it to slam shut behind him and with Ron and Serenity still staring desperately behind him.

Ron turned anxiously back to Ren, "what do we do? We were counting on Harry and Hermione to keep Filch away, and that cloak isn't going to cover the three of us! There's no knowing where in the corridor he'll be now! Especially after just dropping of trouble makers! He'll probably even try to watch the thin from the entrance. Ren! There's no way we can go back in that way!"

Serenity nodded, "I know Ron!" she snapped in exasperation, she bit her lip and turned her back to him try to think of something that could help them, she looked down at her feet which had begun walking a pacing motion back in forth. Ron stared at her ready to complain again when he decided to look around Hagrid's hut instead; maybe he could find something to help as well.

Serenity sighed, if only she could make another invisible cloak, or make one of them invisible but that wasn't something they would learn for years! Too bad they couldn't harness Norbert to fly then maybe…holy cauldrons! They could _fly_!

She snapped her head up with a huge grin on her face, "Ron! I got it! We'll fly Norbert up to the Astronomy Tower!"

He paused a moment before he shook his head, "no, we can't control him properly and I don't think he knows how or could carry us anyways"

She snorted before shaking her head, "No, no. That's not what I mean, look Hagrid has an old school broom out back I saw it right before we got here, now I know this idea's a little bit riskier than the last but it'll probably be much less suspicious than going through the corridors trying to hide that thing under the cloak with the both of us. So instead you'll fly up to the Astronomy Tower when we get there, and I'll levitate Norbert up to you!"

Ron stared at her, really she and Hermione we're scary, brilliant, but scary. "I only see one problem with that," he said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"How are you going to get to the Astronomy Tower?"

Serenity shrugged, "I guess you could just drop the broom and I'll catch it."

"Drop the broom? Are you serious? It could knock you out or smash into smithereens, and then we'll have ruined school property on top of…. well everything else."

"Its fine Ron, I'll just use a spell Juliet taught us girls earlier this year."

"Really, a spell to catch a broom?"

Serenity rolled her eyes, really his nervousness was getting annoying, "No, the Freezing Charm Ron, really it isn't that much harder than our original plan."

Ron looked out the window his eyes widening as he nodded, "well if that's your plan you better hurry I can see them at the top of hill already."

She hurried over to see, and sure enough there was Filch and the others. She turned to Ron quickly, "shut off all the lights!" she quickly whispered to Ron, who nodded his head he raised his wand and a strong whisper, "_extinguet lucernas_."

At once all the candles went out instantly, the sudden absence of light caused Filch to glance over at the house and Norbert began to hiss.

"Ron!" Serenity snapped though she kept her voice low, "couldn't you have done them individually! It would have made it less obvious!"

Ron quietly groaned and rolled his eyes, what on earth had she expected him to do anyways? Blow them out one by one? Seriously she was completely barmy! "Sorry!" he hissed back, "hurry up and get the broom, we won't have much time after they get here!"

She nodded and with one glance out the window she hurried out the back door. Serenity glanced around, Hagrid's outdoor light had been left unaffected by Ron's spell, at first glance it was a really good thing because she was quickly able to spot the old school broom by the small shed; it looked a bit splintered and probably was pretty wobbly in the air but it would do.

But the second she went to reach for the broom she caught Filch's voice near her. "It's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

She peered around the corner to see Filch, Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy standing nearby close enough that if she reached out Filch would be able to see her completely. She sucked her breath in and backed up as close to the wall as she could, hoping that they wouldn't see her.

"The forest?" Malfoy "We can't go in there- there's all sorts of creatures in there like werewolves"

Serenity rolled her eyes, really werewolves in the forbidden forest? Even the wild ones wouldn't venture this close to Hogwarts.

"that's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, "should have thought of them werewolves before you got into trouble, shouldn't you?"

She peeked around the corner to see Filch towering over Malfoy with an evil smirk that seemed to actually frighten the cretin. Harry and Hermione were both glancing around anxiously; she knew that they were hoping to find a way to tell her and Ron that they wouldn't be with Filch at all, but she couldn't worry about them, she had to get that broom.

Whatever Gods were watching over her at the moment seemed to feel for her small predicament because at that moment Hagrid emerged from the shadows of the forest, with a bow in his hand, a quiver full of arrows on his back, and Fang at his side.

"Wher'va been I've been waitin' almost an hour" he paused his questioning and gave Filch a hard look. "You've been lecturin' them ain't ya? Well it ain't your place now is it? Get out of here Filch let me get done with this already"

With Hagrid blocking their view from her she knew that now was the time and darted to the shed grabbing the broom and darted back to her spot to catch her breath before they could see her. Her hands gripped the broom painfully as she tried desperately to calm her breathing.

"What was that?" She heard Malfoy asked fearfully.

Not daring to stay and find out if they figured out some one was there she pushed up against the wall again and inched her way to the back door before opening it as silently as she could and crawled in.

Ron looked at her like she was insane, before motioning for her to come over to where he was sitting on the floor. She hurried over, sliding the broom in front of her before sitting next to him and letting out a low breath.

"Why in Merlin's name didn't you take the invisibility cloak?" Ron whispered harshly to her. Serenity blanched, in all honesty, she had forgotten it was there. Deciding that ignoring Ron was the best way to avoid ridicule, she pushed up onto her knees just in time to see Hagrid taking the others into the forest, and Filch making his way back to the castle.

"Come on, time to go"

Ron nodded and grabbed one end of Norbert's chain and waited for her to grab the other, and easily dragged to reptilian beast out hut. Unfortunately that was as far as they got before Norbert decided to begin to thrash around to try and escape or knock off the invisibility cloak that was keeping to world from seeing him.

It took them a good hour to wrestle him to the foot of the Astronomy Tower without losing the broom, but they did succeed and made it there with just an hour left until Charlie's friends would arrive.

"Alright Ron, here's the broom fly up to the Astronomy Tower and wait until I levitate Norbert up there, then only when you have him completely safe, drop down the broom so I can get up there too."

"Alright" Ron said as he mounted the rickety old broom, "here goes nothing" at first he began to quickly rise in the air until he lost control for a moment, Serenity wasn't too shocked that had happened after all the broom was quite old, Cautiously he continued to fly up to the top of the tower. Ages seemed to pass when she finally saw him shoot forward on the broom, a few moments later she could just make out his arms waving over the side.

Norbert began to act restlessly in his chains as she pulled off the invisibility cloak, really how can she levitate the thing if she couldn't see it? She _was_ only a first year. After glancing around to make sure no one was near and of course praying to Merlin that _no one saw, _she quickly pulled her wand from her pocket, "_Whingardium Leviosa"._

The restless dragon began to levitate in the air, struggling about trying to fly away, he suddenly froze as she directed, him towards where she hoped Ron was waiting, until he disappeared from her sight.

Serenity stood there for what seemed like eternity, she kept glancing around hoping that Filch wouldn't spot her out and about. "Come on Ron!" she growled to herself, she hoped he hadn't been caught, where on earth was that broom already! There! She could see it, the old broom came racing to the ground, "_Inmolbolus" _

The broom froze about three feet off the ground, easy for her to grab, once she pulled the broom towards her she kicked off praying that the spell she had used would affect the brooms magic, lucky for her it didn't as she rose steadily to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Once she could see Ron and Norbert she touched the broom down next to his. "You alright Ron?"

"Yeah, I had to immobolized Norbert though, he wouldn't let me get him over the side. How much time until they should get here?"

She glanced at her watch, "about fifteen minutes. Did you remember the counter spell for Norbert? Or do you need me to do it?"

"No I got it, he's just asleep…I think. Hey I see them, their a bit early, thank god."

Serenity glanced to where Ron pointed and spotted a group of four heading towards them on brooms as they came closer she could see three men and one girl. They waved as they flew down to the Astronomy Tower.

"Hello Ron, haven't seen you since you last visited Charlie, doing good here at school?" The burly man asked as he swept her friend up in a tight squeeze.

"Ugh, hi Rudolph, you can put me down now…I…can't…breath"

The others giggled as they watched the older man drop Ron instantly. "So? Is that the dragon? Well he is a beauty isn't he? My Maggie will love to train that fellow." He nodded to the other two men behind him who hurried over to set Norbert up in a proper flying harvest.

Rudolph watched them carefully as the finished their task quickly and professionally before giving a slight nod. The three others began to take off, all without saying a word to Serenity or Ron. Rudolph mounted his broom and turned back to them, "it was really great to see you Ron but we've got to get the little bugger out to Romania before dawn so we better get going. Give your family my love, Maggie's too!"

With a last wave the burly man raced to catch up to the others who had seemed to quickly disappear into the horizon.

Serenity smiled and glanced at Ron who still looked to be in a daze, "we did it Ron!"

He smiled, "yeah I guess we did. Hey let's get back maybe we can met up with Harry and Hermione and tell them all about it"

She nodded and grabbed the invisibility cloak before throwing it over the both of them as the hurried down the stairs and two the common room.

Once the entered the Common room they spotted both Hermione and Harry waiting for them. Excitedly Serenity began to regale them with her and Ron's adventure. She and Ron's excitement died quickly though once they learned about when the Centaur told Harry. "You mean that You Know Who is back for the Sorcerer's Stone? And if he succeeds he'll want to kill you?" Ron sputtered.

"Ron," Serenity snapped a little, "if he returns he'll probably kill everyone, gees this stone stuff is bigger than we imagined."

"I know" Harry said solemnly

Hermione shook her head, "You're all forgetting, Dumbledore was the one Wizard You Know Who can't stand up too, as long as he is here you and the Stone are safe."

Ren nodded, knowing Hermione was right, and praying that the situation would stay that way, but if it didn't…she looked at Harry directly into his green eyes, "No matter what you decide to do Harry, I'm behind you in this…every step of the way." Her promise held no question, and it was obvious that she would make sure to follow through, and for that thought Harry smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Psychoyoshi79- <strong>Aww! I'm honored that you enjoy my story! I'm really glad you pointed out that Malfoy thing, last chapter I attempted to mix movie and book cannons (which is working to my advantage *wiggles eyebrows*) but it never occurred to me that Malfoy just randomly shows up at the hut in the movie…I did fix it along with the small mistake of Harry not relaying what he learned from Hagrid about the teachers…I think I was too excited about Norbert lol.


	13. The Last Adventure

Chapter 13- The Last Adventure

**AN:** Woow I can't believe I've come so far already! It's really amazing how time flies, and I'm hoping to finish up the story throughout this week, there's only two chapters left…in fact I already have the final chapter mostly done!

**By the way, there is a line in here I used from a one of my favorite movies, if anyone can spot it and guess where it's from, I'll give you a virtually cookie! :P**

**Remember that I will be going back and editing so any suggestions or comment you wish to make will be happily noted!**

* * *

><p>Serenity groaned and twisted her neck before stretching out her arms over her head causing her back to pop. She took a deep breath before she set her elbows on the table in front of her and dropped her head onto her hands in frustration. Ren knew she wasn't the only one who felt this way, if she looked around the common room she probably could see a handful of students who seemed to feel the same way she did.<p>

Everyone it seemed except Hermione, who sat across from her reading a magical law book she had found in the library claiming that it would help her on their History of Magic exam. Serenity had, as politely as possible; pointed out the fact they hadn't learned _any_ laws during the year but was quickly reprimanded for such a thought. "Really Serenity," Hermione had admonished, "just because we never talked about it in class doesn't mean it won't be on the test!"

Ron sat on her right side, his head lying on his arms, obviously trying desperately not to fall asleep. Hermione had taken it upon herself to make sure that each of her friends studied properly for the exams, in doing so she had become much stricter than Professor McGonagall and honestly scared Ron into agreeing with anything she said.

The only one who Serenity felt bad for was Harry, just as he had finally gotten used to his cramped schedule he had learned about Voldemort, and ever since then he had been…well…paranoid. It was obvious that he had good reason to be, heck if she had an insane power hungry murderer after her she'd be paranoid too. But it was causing him to lose focus in class, and more often than not Ren found herself giving him her notes to copy, much to Hermione's dismay.

The only thing that Ren was even remotely looking forward to was the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game that would take place the Wednesday after finals. She was excited to say the least, as far as she knew Gryffindor hadn't won in years, and it was all do to Harry that they actually might win the Quidditch Cup as well as win back all the points that they had lost over the year, which would mean they might win the House Cup as well.

Serenity sighed again as she stared at the muggle note book placed in front of her with muggle note cards almost completely scattered on it. She had gone to Juliet a few weeks back very concerned, even thought the notebook had been extremely helpful she was having trouble studying it, she kept losing her place, and seemed to forget it all easily.

Jules had been very helpful with that, she had given Serenity a small deck of note cards and showed her a spell that would transfigure paper and duplicate them if she needed more; she then went on to explain how writing out definitions, or notes and such would help her retain the information, and then having the note cards to flip through would make it easier for her to review then just reading through her class notes.

Ren had reluctantly agreed to try Juliet's technique and was pleasantly surprised when it worked, and even happier with herself when Hermione pointed out the fact that what Juliet had shown was helping her with more than memorization, "See, Jules knew what she was talking about, and you've been so concerned with not remembering anything you haven't even realized that your practicing Transfiguration, successfully I might add" Hermione had stated with a grin, and looking back Serenity realized that 'Mione was right, she had been using transfiguration to create her note cards.

Her eyes had widened at the thought and she had burst out in giggles, "'Mione! I can do Transfigurations! I'm not as hopeless at it as I thought! Do you know how many times I had used that spell!"

Juliet had happily admitted that she figured the main reason that Serenity had so much trouble with Transfiguration to begin with is that she thought too much about what she was doing. "I figured if you were able to do it without realizing that's what you were doing you'd be fine. A lot of Professors explain how Transfiguration is all about details, and their right, but for some people it's hard to focus on _just_ the details. I noticed how bad your notes were, and you mentioned your trouble with math, and transfiguration and well, I figured you probably needed to try it in a slightly more abstract way."

Harry hurried into the Common Room and over to his friends, his Quidditch practice had gone longer than expected, since their win against Hufflepuff, Wood had gone almost completely barmy, especially since they only had to beat Ravenclaw to win the Quidditch Cup, thus he made their practices almost every night and twice as long.

He plopped down across from Ron who seemed to be slightly dozing off, "hey how is studying going?"

Serenity looked at him and shrugged, "my brain is completely fried and I can hardly concentrate any more, Hermione has decided that studying a law book will help with her History of Magic exam; I on the other hand am just ready for this week to be over." He glanced at her noticing how tired she also seemed. He knew exactly how she felt.

Despite all their complaining Hermione's study regime paid off, or at least she hoped it paid off she wouldn't find out if it did until next week. History of Magic exam went by easily enough, thanks to Juliet's advice, Charms and Defense of the Dark Arts were a bit harder than she had expected but she was sure she did well.

Potions and herbology, now those were a breeze of course she had hoped they would be, both Ron and Harry seemed to struggle with it though despite the fact she had helped them study. She did surprisingly okay in Astronomy, but she suspected it was because the Professor was a bit lenient with them on the test, which was more on the constellations and the stories behind them than the math that they had to do for it.

By Wednesday she was dreading her final exam, Transfiguration. Despite Juliet's sneaky help in practicing transfiguration, she was still nervous and she had a right to be. The first part of the exam she believed to have done excellently on, it had been a written portion and probably her saving grace because the second part was a timed attempt to transfigure a mouse into a snuffbox; hers ended up with both whiskers and ears which meant major points would be taken off.

The next morning after exams she and the others sat around the Common Room unsure what to do with all this free time they now had. Ron was happy enough to just lounge on one of the couches, he felt it was too hot to go outside, and Hermione seemed content to actually read a book that had nothing to do with school.

Harry on the other hand seemed on edge and distracted. Worry could be seen etched on Serenity's face as she watched him stare distractedly down towards Hagrid's hut. He absent mindedly rubbed the scar on his forehead only to cause her to frown even more.

Throughout the last week he had been complaining about his scar, and how that it was hurting, he believed that it meant something terrible was about to happen, but Hermione and Ron shrugged it off and insisted it just had to do with exams. At first she had agreed with them, after all having Hermione wake you in the middle of the night to study for an exam that you've already had done does make one think about the tricks your mind play on you when your stressed, but now as she watched the emotions that flittered across Harry's face, she wasn't so sure.

Suddenly Harry jumped up from his spot by the window and began to hurry out the Common Room, worried; Serenity took off after him with Ron and Hermione following quickly behind confusion blatantly displayed on their faces. "Harry!" Ron cried out, "Where you going?"

"We need to see Hagrid!"

"But why?" Hermione asked with a pant as she raced behind him to keep up.

"Don't you think it's odd that what Hagrid wants most in the world is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just so happens to have on in his pocket? Why didn't I see it before?"

Serenity glanced at him even more worried than before, "How were you supposed to figure something like that out Harry? You're only a kid, if anyone should have figured it out it was Hagrid or Dumbledore, not you!"

He purposely ignored her and broke out into a run to get to Hagrid's cottage where he was sitting on the porch carving a piece of wood.

"Hullo! Finished your exams already? How'd you think you did?"

Ron opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by an anxious Harry, "Hagrid, you know the night you won Norbert? The stranger, what did he look like?"

"Dunno he kept his hood up he did."

Serenity raised an eyebrow curiously, "Well, what did you talk about, I mean, he had to have made sure that you could take care of Norbert, didn't he?" she asked.

Hagrid glanced at her affronted, "Well o'course he did, mentioned that he needed to know if I can handle him. I told him the way to deal with any creature is to know how to can them, take Fluffy for instance just play a little music and he'll go right to sleep. Oh! I shouldn't have told ya that! Forget I said that!"

The four friends exchanged a worried glance and took off bake to the castle, "Hey!" Hagrid called out, "Where you going?"

They hurried as quickly as they could towards the statue that protected the entrance to Dumbledore's office, before they arrived however they ran into, quite literary, Professor McGonagall, "what on earth are you four doing inside on a day like this?"

"Sorry Professor we just needed to speak to Professor Dumbledore" Harry said quickly.

Professor McGonagall stared at them with a pointed look, "About what?"

"It's a secret" Harry mumbled. Serenity's eyes widened a bit as she watched McGonagall's face turn red, her nostril's seemed to flair angrily like a dragon's. "Well, you just missed him. He's been called away on important business in London he'll be back tomorrow I'm sure you can speak to him then."

"He's gone!" Harry asked frantically, "But Professor someone is trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone!"

It was funny, Ren thought absently, how quickly Professor McGonagall's face went from looking like an angry dragon to a gaping fish. "I don't know how you four found out about that but you can be rest assured that it is perfectly safe. Now I suggest you forget all about it and go outside and enjoy the sunshine." With one final stern glare in their direction she turned around and began to quickly walk away.

Serenity glanced at the other three, "well what do we do now?"

Hermione and Ron shrugged both wondering the same thing when Harry turned to them, "It' going to be tonight. Snape has Dumbledore out of the way and he probably already knows how to get past everything to get to the stone. The only way to stop him is if I get the stone before him. So, tonight, I'll use the invisibility cloak to get there."

"But, Harry!" Hermione said, "You can't you'll get expelled if you do!"

Ron nodded his head in absolute agreement, and right before Harry could explode in angry defense, Serenity spoke up softly, "he has to" she said as she avoided 'Mione's shocked accusing gaze, "if he doesn't then _You Know Who _will be back, and we'll be stuck back in dark times again, Harry will be on top of his list, it won't matter if we get expelled," she looked at Harry sternly, "_howeve_r, I _do not_ appreciate you thinking I'm going to let you go alone!" she snapped at him.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, "she's right Harry. We're in this with you all the way."

Ron nodded, "so, do you think the cloak will cover all of us?" Harry grinned at his friends his heart warming at the fact they were willing to do this with them, "Alright, tonight it is."

* * *

><p>That night was without a doubt the first dinner that Serenity almost couldn't eat, she was beyond nervous and practically panicking. Once they made it back to the Common Room, they had to wait for all the students to go to bed, Ron and Harry nervously played Wizard's Chess as she and Hermione had hurried through some notes, trying to hopefully find things that might help them get passed the enchantments, but Ren was doubtful that anything they encountered would be something you learned in first year.<p>

It wasn't until late in the evening by the time everyone had left the Common Room, Harry and Ron had raced upstairs to retrieve the invisibility cloak with the girls waited for them near the door.

"I hope all this goes okay!" Hermione whispered, Serenity nodded her head in agreement, though she knew the chances of everything ending well with this was slim to none.

The boys soon entered the room and hurried over to catch up to the girls when suddenly Neville appeared from a corner of the room, with his wand drawn. "What are you doing? You can't be sneaking out again! We've already lost too many points because of Harry and Hermione's little trip to Hagrid's. I won't let you do it"

Serenity's eyes widened as Neville pointed his wand, "Neville please don't do this, just please let us go it's an emergency!"

"No I won't let you! You're told me to stick up to people if you don't I'll hex you!"

Serenity bit her lip knowing he was right and felt even worse about what it seemed they would have to do. From the corner of her I she could see Hermione pull out her wand and glance at Serenity who shook her head silently and bit her lip in reluctance before quickly snapping out her wand and jinxing Neville before Hermione had the chance, "_Pertificus Totalus!"_

Neville's arms and legs snapped to his body in a rigid manner before he fell to the floor, stiff as a board, Ren stayed in her spot, her wand still out and guilty wretched tears slowly trickling down her face before she snapped out of it and raced over to Neville with Ron so that they could hoist him onto the couch, all the while Ren kept apologizing profusely to one of her best friends, "I'm _so so sorry_ Neville!"

Harry looked at Hermione, "What did she just do?"

Hermione hesitated a moment, "It's a full Body-Bind Jinx. I was going to do something similar but she beat me to it" she admitted quietly.

Ron nodded to Serenity before standing up, "she had to Neville we'll explain later."

Glancing down at Neville she felt another horrible twinge of guilt before she allowed Ron to pull her away and out of the Common Room.

* * *

><p>She felt a brush of disappointment when they reached the third corridor door and found it open. The sounds of a gently melody of a harp danced through the cracked door. Harry pushed the door open and suddenly her disappointment turned into astonishment and fear, "that's <em>Fluffy?"<em> she gasped. Somehow, despite the similarities in their stories about the first time they met the three headed beast, she had painted a, for the lack of a better word..._smaller_ picture of the monster in her head.

"Snape must have already been here; at least the harp is still playing we don't have to try and play the flute I brought." Harry mumbled as he hurried over to the trap door with Ron. It took both of them to open it successfully and when they all glance down, they each to a step back, inside the trap door was a black abyss and the thought of going in there was terrifying. "What do we do?" Hermione whispered to them.

Serenity shrugged before scrunching her nose at a terrible hot stinky smell, not a moment later and she tilted her head confused... something was missing, "Listen!" she hissed to the others, "do you smell something?"

Harry and Ron both sniffed the air as Hermione's eyes widened, "the harp! It's stopped playing!"

The four of the stood frozen on to the spot where they stood, Serenity slowly raised her head to see the frightful sight of Hagrid's beloved three headed dog, "That thing should be named Cerberus!" She cried out. They barely looked at each other before Harry quickly jumped down through the trap door.

"It's fine, soft landing!" Harry called to them; though it wouldn't have mattered anyways, for they all had jumped though the door right after Harry did in attempt to get away from the snarling beast.

She found that Harry was right when he claimed the landing to be soft. At first she thought they had landed on a rather rough pillow before she noticed black vines twisting around her ankle.

"Lucky this plant was here huh?" Ron called into the darkness around him, the only light available was what flowed through the opened trap door.

"Lucky! Lucky! Are you insane?" Hermione cried out to him as she slowly began to panic, which was understandable since the plant had wrapped both her wrists witch kept her from moving.

Serenity spotted a leaf near the light and leaned over to get a closer look, if only she could figure out what the plant was, then she could help them escape, she squinted a bit before she made out six little red veins on the black stem, each leading to a black pointed leaf, "Devil's Snare" she mumbled, " 'Mione just relax! It's a Devil's Snare!"

Hermione nodded closed her eyes and took a deep breath and cleared her mind. Instantly the plant let her loose and she fell to the floor with a thud.

Harry and Ron screamed for her before Serenity shot them a glare, "She's fine! Just relax!" she called to them.

Ren counted backwards which helped her control her nervousness and calm her heart, just as she expected the plant let her go. What she didn't expect was the loud snapping sound and wretching pain that shot up through her right arm as she landed on the hard floor beneath her.

"Ren!" Hermione cried out, she rushed over to her, "Oh god! That's really, really bad!"

Serenity groaned trying to hold in a scream, she gasped air trying to swallow the pain, harsh tears racing down her face; "I know" she choked out miserably. She gagged at the sight of her arm, it was obviously broken judging by the bone that was sticking out, Hermione tried to figure out a spell or something help her but the boys frantic cries caught their attention.

"They aren't relaxing Ren! What do we do?"

Serenity struggled to sit up, as Hermione called out to the boys, "you need to relax! If you don't relax it will only kill you faster!" They listened as Ron groaned and began to freak out even more when Harry fell through the vines.

Hermione turned back to Serenity, "he isn't relaxing! What can I do Ren?" Serenity groaned, "it's afraid of light, I can't cast anything, it's my wand arm that's broken" she rasped out painfully.

Hermione nodded "Right light, I knew that! _Lumos Solem!" _A bright blue light flashed from Hermione's wand causing the plant to creep back to the shadows and released Ron.

Harry helped Ron up and they hurried to where Ren was sitting, both gave a yelp when they saw the state that Ren's arm was in. Hermione quickly flicked her wand towards Serenity's arm, "_Ferula!"_ Bandages and a splint seemed to appear out of thin air and wrapped tightly around Serenity's arm. Serenity cried out in pain, and when her sobs finally settled down both Harry and Ron helped her up.

"Do you need to go back now Ren?" Ron asked, she shook her head, "no let's keep going." The others nodded though they still felt unsure. With Hermione cautiously watching her best friend walk to make sure she was okay the small group trudged on through the dark corridor until they came upon a wooden door with fluttering sounds coming from behind it.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Ron asked wearily.

Harry shook his head, "no sounds more like…wings"

Together the boys pushed open the door, in the center of the room was a broom frozen in air. Serenity glanced up to see what appeared to be a bunch of keys flying around.

Hermione had already hurried over to the other door and tried opening it with a spell, "it's an enchanted lock" she called back to them, "only one of those keys is going to be able to open it, it's going to look like and old large key!"

Harry nodded and jumped on the broom, Serenity watched in shock as the fluttering keys suddenly began to attack him. She and Ron shared a glance before running over to the other door before they became targets as well. The three friends watched as Harry chased an old tarnished looking key around the room, all the while swatting the other keys away from his face.

He grabbed the key and threw it to Hermione who quickly opened the door causing them to fall through. Harry sped up on his broom and flew through the door, the other keys catching up to him quickly. Both Ron and Serenity slammed the door shut I just in time to feel the vibration of the keys crashing into the door behind them.

"Are you alright Harry?" Serenity asked.

The boy pushed himself off the ground and nodded, "yeah I'm okay, ready?"

They nodded, Harry pulled the door open to another dark room.

"I hope this isn't another plant" Ron mumbled nervously, but once they stepped into the room soft light flooded every corner revealing an enormous chess board. They tried to hurry across but it was no use, each chessman blocked their way.

"I think we have to play to get across." Ron stated suddenly confident he knew what to do, "Alright, Harry you take the Bishop and Hermione the castle next him, Ren you take the other castle's place, and I'll be a knight"

She nodded nervously and hurried over to the other Rook. The enchanted board was the white pieces and moved first.

"Ron?" Hermione called out nervously, "do you think this is like Wizard's Chess?" Ron gulped and moved a pawn into a vulnerable spot, the white pawn cut off its head, "yes Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like Wizard's Chess."

The game continued on the white pieces showing no mercy, once Serenity called out to Ron alerting him of the danger Hermione was in; luckily she was in a position to take the possible attacker. What felt like nerve wrecking hours passed and soon there were only a few challenging pieces on the board.

Serenity saw the move before Ron even announced it, she shut her eyes tightly afraid to even look as Harry cried out once he too realized what Ron intended to do, he meant to sacrifice himself. "No Ron!"

"Harry I have to! That's chess some sacrifices must be made, once I move the Queen will take me and then you can take the king! It has to be you Harry, not me, not Ren and not Hermione, you."

She squeezed her eyes even tighter as she her Ron call out the sacrificing move.

"Ron!" she heard Hermione shrieked.

"No 'Mione don't move!" Harry called out frantically, "we're still playing"

Serenity finally opened her watery eyes in time to see the Queen drag Ron off the board, he looked horribly unconscious, she turned to watch Harry as he walked the five final step to the king, "checkmate" he stated boldly.

Serenity let out a bated breath and raced over to Ron getting to him first since she was closest, she turned to Harry and Hermione, "I'll stay with him," She said, "I won't be able to get him back by myself but I can watch him while you continue on, the way things are going…I don't think I'll be much help" she said as she motioned to her arm.

Hermione hugged her tightly, "I'll be right back okay?"

Serenity nodded before letting her friend go and pulling Harry into a tight hug, "Oh Harry! Please be careful" she felt him give a stiff nod and let him go. She anxiously watched as her two dearest friends hurried out the next door and closer to danger.

She sat down next to Ron being mindful of her arm, and glanced around the destroyed room. She shivered at the sudden coldness of it all and turned her attention back to Ron. "Ron" she called out, gently shaking him with one arm, "Ron come on wake up!" The said boy groaned and shifted a bit."Ron!" she shook him harder before she shrugged leaned over and smacked his cheek...hard.

He jolted back into consciousness, "why'd ya do that Ren! Couldn't you have used a spell or something?"

Serenity rolled her eyes, "No, I broke my casting arm remember?" she snapped sarcastically.

Ron gave her a sheepish grin before they both jumped in the air as the door beside them slammed open revealing a frazzled Hemione who hurried over, "Are you alright Ron?" he nodded and allowed the girls to help him up.

"Where's Harry?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"There was a potion for the next enchantment, but only enough for him to continue, come one we need to get out of here and get an owl to Dumbledore."

* * *

><p>They hurried out as fast as they could; luckily they found another way out, one that Serenity suspected the teachers had used after placing their enchantments so they could leave safely, the exit lead them out of the third corridor completely and into the second.<p>

From there they hurried towards the owlery only to run into Dumbledore and McGonagall at the entrance of the school. He took one look at the three beat up friends and knew instantly what had happened, "Harry's gone after him, hadn't he?" he asked, and before any of them answered he took off towards the third floor.

McGonagall on the other hand hurried them over to hospital wing where Ron was immediately check for a concussion and Serenity had to go through a painful spell that snapped her bone back into place, and drink disgusting potions to help her heal quicker.

"You'll have to stay tonight" Madam Pomfrey had said ignoring the frown on Serenity's face, "here this potion should help the pain"

Ren began to swallow potion obediently before she realized that she had been tricked! It wasn't a painkiller, it was a sleeping potion. She murmured a protest as she began to drift off only to vaguely see Snape carrying someone who looked a lot like Harry in, but before she could shout a warning about Snape's betrayal, the sleeping potion took full effect.

* * *

><p><strong>Pychoyoshi79-<strong> Thank you! I wasn't really sure if it played out correctly or not, and I'm pretty happy with how Ron and Ren figured it out, and I totally agree about her last line to Harry, before I was just going to have tag along in the last adventure to protect Hermione but her and the boys relationship seemed to really develop to the point where she probably would do anything for them…except maybe Ron lol.


	14. Behind the Turban

**AN: **EEK! I'm so excited! One Chapter after this and I have officially completed a multi-chapter story! I've even started on the first chapter of Year 2 which I'm really excited about, it originally isn't my favorite book of the series but Serenity's relationship with both Ginny and Hermione just take it to a whole new level and I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for the girls!

I hope this chapter doesn't confuse anyone; it's more of a summary of what happened while Harry was unconscious with a few detailed incidents. I kind of struggled with it, and I'll probably go back to it later, if anyone has any ideas how to make it a stronger chapter I would really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>Sounds of whispers pulled Serenity from her potion induced sleep, a hazy figure of what looked like Ron floated above her. At first she was confused, why was Ron in the girl's dorm room, and how on earth did he get in here?<p>

She closed her eyes and rubbed them with both hands, her right one twinged with faint pain. It was the soreness in her arm that reminded her of what happened and woke her up completely, she winced a little as she pushed herself into a sitting position and blinked a bit when Hermione hurtled towards her and pulled her into a suffocating hug.

" 'Mione I'm fine" she mumbled.

Hermione pulled away and nodded, "I know! I know it's just… with everything that's happened…" her best friend trailed off with a small shrug and a weak smile unsure how to explain what she was feeling.

No words were necessary though, she understood exactly how 'Mione felt, they had accomplished an amazing feat, they should proud. Instead she felt battered and bruised, more thankful that they did make it than sastified of the accomplishment. "How long have I've been out?" she asked with a small yawn.

Ron nonchalantly shrugged, "Madam Pomfrey kept us both overnight I was allowed to leave this morning but she wanted the sleeping potion she gave you to wear off on its own. It's only noon now so not too long"

As soon as Ron had mentioned the sleeping potion the hazy memory of Professor Snape carrying Harry into the hospital wing emerged and caused her to slightly panic, "What happened to Harry, I saw Snape with him! Is he alright?"

Hermione and Ron shared a look before glancing over to her right side, there, three beds away lay Harry, completely out cold. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, she looked back to her other two friends, "what happened?" she hissed.

Hermione sat down on the edge of her bed, close enough so that she could hear her whisper, "It wasn't Professor Snape, it turned out to be Professor Quirrell. Dumbledore won't tell us what exactly happened, all I know is that he and Professor Snape made it to Harry in time to get him out alive, but he's been unconscious since and they don't know when he'll wake up."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, you should've heard Wood at breakfast all he's worried about is if Harry will be able to play in the Quidditch match tomorrow."

'Mione and Ren shared an eye roll at that comment; both of them knew that there was no way Madam Pomfrey would even consider letting Harry out of the hospital wing for Quidditch. Of course winning the Quidditch Cup was the last thing on her mind right now, all she wanted to do was get out of the hospital wing.

A good hour passed before Madam Pomfrey allowed her to leave, she had made her drink three more wretched tasting potions and informed her that though her wrist was completely healed she would feel some residual pain for the next few days.

The rest of the afternoon went by like molasses, the first thing Ren did after she got out of the hospital wing, besides showering that is, was find Neville to apologize to him. Both Ron and 'Mione told her that they had explained to Neville what had happened and he understood, but that didn't mean it sat right with her. Neville had been the second friend she had made at Hogwarts and she refused to let what happened that night change their friendship in any way. So she left Ron and Hermione with an unconscious Harry, sucked up her guilt and wrecked nerves and searched the grounds for Neville.

She found him at the greenhouses sorting through some herbs he had collected; he paused with his task and looked up as he heard her enter the room. "Hi Neville" she said quietly. He watched her wearily as she walked closer to him and sat down on the bench beside him, "I'm really sorry that I threw that jinx at you last night"

He didn't say anything as he turned back to his task before him, Serenity sighed, apparently he was angry than she thought, "I want you to underst…"

"I know Ren," he said interrupting her, "Hermione and Ron explained it all to me, I get it, I do. It's just…I guess it just bugs me that I know if you had the choice to redo it, you probably would have done the same thing even though you're my friend."

She swallowed a lump that suddenly appeared in her throat and tried to blink back the guilty tears trying to make their way down her face. It was an uncomfortable fact that he was right, she _would_ have done the same thing and though she felt horrible that she had jinxed him, she didn't regret it. "You right" she choked out, "I would have done it exactly the same, I'm just really sorry it happened to you. Your one of my best friends Neville and I just want you to know that I would never cast a jinx at you just to be cruel."

Neville nodded his head, but still refused to look at her. "I know Ren, and I'm sure we'll be fine but right now I just…don't want to talk to you….I just need time."

Serenity nodded, the tears that she had struggled to keep at bay finally trailed down her face "alright" she mumbled as she arose from her spot and turned away to walk back to the castle as quickly as she could.

The rest of the day didn't turn out any better, by the time she gotten back to the hospital wing to see Harry and meet up with Ron and Hermione she had heard all the school gossip that they _had not shared_ with her, at least she had heard it from Lavender and Patel instead of someone else.

The girls had seen her near the entrance hall and rushed over to her. Lavender was the one who began her inquiry, "Are you alright Ren? We heard from Seamus who heard from Neville, that you and the others took on huge enchantments created by the teachers, and that you broke your arm."

Ren broke out in a grin and shook her head, "Don't worry I'm fine" she said. Happily enough with that answer they continued to inform her with things she had missed throughout the morning.

"Oliver Wood is adamant to win the Quidditch Cup, he said that we at least need one trophy for Gryffindor, you know, since there is no way we'll be able to get back all the points we lost this year" Lavender said.

Patel, who was walking beside her, nodded in agreement, "the best we could get is maybe second place"

"Who has first place?" Ren asked with a frown.

"Slytherin"

Her eyes widened, that had not been what she expected to hear and all she could say was, "Oh"

They continued to walk with her towards the hospital quietly after that. The knowledge that Slytherin won the House Cup seemed almost unheard of and definitely put another damper on the day, including since she also had a feeling that without Harry their Quiddtich team was not going to get that win. She sighed and waved to the girls before hurrying back inside the infirmary to visit Harry.

The stadium the next day was loud, and filled with excitement. It was the last Quidditch game of the year and the whole school seemed to be going all out in decorations and colors to support their teams; though the air surrounding the Gryffindor section seemed to be filled with desperation.

Neville still seemed a bit put off with her but sat with them none the less and soon they were joined with Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Patel, who, when was asked why she wasn't sitting with her twin, adamantly stated that she _did _have house pride and that sitting with her sister, who was a Ravenclaw, would probably lead to a fight; apparently they could be really competitive against each other.

It turned out that unlike Slytherin, who used fouls to win, and Hufflepuff, who just gave it their all, the Ravenclaw team was full of strategists. Anyone who knew Quiddtich could tell that they plotted each maneuver and the points they scored and since Gryffindor had power players the game lasted well into the afternoon.

In fact, much to Ren's amusement, Seamus started to get grouchy without lunch but kept refusing to leave the game. At one point in the peak of hungry frustration he turned to Dean and asked, with a loud whine, "Any sign o' tha snitch yet? I want ta go eat I'm starving!"

Dean shook his head and gave a resounding no without even taking his eyes off the game. It was a half hour later with the score 150 Gryffindor and 140 Ravenclaw when the Ravenclaw Seeker finally spotted the snitch and though the Gryffindor substitute seeker had speed it turned out he just wasn't fast enough. The students supporting the Ravenclaw team cheered enthusiastically, and being the good sports fans they were, the Gryffindors applauded.

Despite the loss of the game the day got better. Everyone was focused on relaxing and having fun, the twins even conned Ren into helping them steal a toilet seat for Harry, why they wanted to do that was beyond her but it cheered her up none the less as she watched Madam Pomfrey confiscate it angrily muttering something about hygiene and scoundrel twins. Other students gave her and Hermione Get Well gifts to take to Harry, Dean told them that a few students had tried to give the gifts to Ron, but that they never made it to the infirmary.

It was the next day that they received the best news yet; Harry had woken up. It took a little while to convince Madam Pomfrey to allow them in to see him, but eventually she relented. When they entered they could see Harry sitting up looking through his gifts, both she and Hermione raced over and flung their arms around him causing him to groan in slight pain. They let go instantly, "sorry Harry, we were just so worried" Hermione said sheepishly.

Ren nodded and sat on the bed next him, "We thought you…well when I saw Sanpe carrying you in here…"

"Snape did what?"

"He carried you here, into the infirmary. Oh Harry! We so worried!"

Ron sat down on the next bed over, "It wasn't just us who were worried. The whole school was, and everyone is talking about it."

"It's true" Hermione said softly, "Harry? What really happened?"

He looked at them and took a deep breath, "when I got in there it wasn't Professor Snape, it was Professor Quirrell"

"We know that, actually I think the whole school knows that" Ron said before wincing in pain as Serenity elbowed him to be quiet.

Harry smirked lightly in amusement before he continued his story, "Well, anyways, remember the Mirror of Erised and how it was moved? That was what they were using as the last enchantment. When I got inside Quirrell, well he seemed to be expecting me. He told me how it was him who jinxed my broom during the match, apparently Snape watch muttering a counter curse and when he jumped up after Ren light his robes on fire he knocked over Quirrell…"

"and broke his concentration" Serenity finished.

Harry gave her a smile and nod, "Yeah, oh and he told me that he was the one who let the troll in. The reason Snape had that limp was because he was suspicious of Quirrell and followed him to the third corridor where Fluffy got him."

"That… actually makes a lot of sense" Hermione said thoughtfully she glanced back at Harry and urged him to continue.

"Well I was standing there trying to figure out how to find the stone without Quirrell noticing, and I thought 'if I look in the mirror I'll see what I want most in the world, so I can see where the stone is hidden'. But before I could do it Quirrell started talking to himself. He couldn't figure out how to get the stone and suddenly I heard this other voice telling him to use me"

Both Ren and 'Mione gasped, "No!"

Harry nodded his head, "it was so weird and frightening; he had already told me earlier that he was trying to get the stone for his master…"

Ron's eyes widened, "you mean _You Know Who?_"

Harry nodded his head again, "Yeah. So, he pulled me over in front of the mirror and asked me what I could see. I knew I would have to lie; I couldn't let him get it, so I told him that I won the House Cup for Gryffindor, but really I saw myself holding the stone and then dropping it into my pants pocket, and suddenly it was actually there! In my pocket!"

"Wicked!" Ron said in amazement.

Serenity stared at Harry, she could tell the story was far from over and from the look on his face, the uneasiness there, whatever had happened next scared him, "something else happened, didn't it Harry?"

He looked at her and knew that she could tell, he slowly nodded his head and swallowed the bile that he could suddenly taste. "That voice I heard, it knew I was lying, it said he wanted to speak to me face to face. I had no idea what was going on not even as Quirrell began to take off his turban. He turned around and on the back of his head was this other face! It had these beady red eyes and slits for nostrils. It began talking to me when I realized I was actually seeing what was left of Voldemort!"

Both Ron and Hermione gasped in fright, Ren's eyes widened, that was certainly not what she had expected to hear!

"He told me he had been living off of Unicorn blood and other people. He needed the Stone to create another body and he knew it was in my pocket. He had Quirrell come after me and when he yanked my wrist my scar burst into pain, and Quirrel began to scream. It was so weird it was like he couldn't touch me and every time he did his body just seemed to turn to dust and that's when I passed out."

They didn't know what to say to him after that, they just sat in silence. Hermione was the one who asked him if he knew why Quirrell couldn't touch him, and he told her about how his mother's unconditional love protected him form Voldemort.

Serenity sat there unsure what to say, it was really a terrifying and yet amazing story, suddenly she thought of something, something that had happened a while back, she bit her lip from giggling, but a snort got through. Hermione shot her a angry glare and Harry looked at her in shock that she was laughing at him, even though she wasn't. "Harry?" she asked as calmly as she could, "did Quirrell have _You Know Who_ on the back of his head the _whole_ year?"

"I guess, he said he met him while he traveled the world and had been there since. Why?"

This time she couldn't keep her giggles in, even though it seemed cold of her to laugh, she looked at all her friends with giddy mirth in her eyes, "Oh Merlin Ron! Do you know how much I love your brothers right now?"

Ron rolled his eyes annoyed, "what do they have to do with this?"

She giggled again, "Don't you remember what they kept doing to Quirrell during winter, with the snowballs?"

"Yeah, they charmed them to bounce off the back of his head…so what?"

At that statement Hermione's eyes had widened and her mouth dropped in shock she looked at Ren, "you mean…" and at Serenity's nod both girls had burst out into giggles.

Harry stared at them confused, "why is that funny?" he asked, because really he couldn't understand why they would laugh after he told them such a serious story.

Ren wiped away the tears that had appeared from her laughter and looked into his eyes with glee, "Harry, they threw snowballs at the back of Quirrell's head! That means they were hitting _You Know Who!"_

Both boys stared at them in shock and wonder, neither could really laugh because that idea was just too insane.

"Oh my Merlin" Ron mumbled in slight awe, "only my brothers" and for the first time since his scar had started hurting Harry laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Huh. I was going to put the feast in here but I actually think that this is a good ending for this chapter; well I guess I know how the last one will start!

**Diamondgirl13-** Thank you! I was a little confused by your review so I'm going to cover all my bases ;) If you meant sequels; Yes, I am planning on continuing Serenity's adventure through all seven books. If you really meant duels as in dueling wizards, of course! I find the first book to be more introductory than action but as everything progresses there will most definitely be tons more action taking place (duels included)!

**Mayakon- **Thank You Sooo Much! It really made my day when I read your review and I am so glad you like the story! I've found many stories that I just have to finish despite how late is and to know that mine was like that for you just made me giggle happily ;)

**Psychoyoshi79-** I'm glad you thought it turned out all right, honestly I spent the whole time as I was writing that last chapter (cause I think that is where everyone tends to turn OC's into Sue's) thinking, 'okay if she does this it's way to cheesy, or that's to cliché, and well crap that'll make her a Mary Sue'. So I'm really glad that you thought it was done well and that I've kept her a true OC!


	15. The Journey Home

**AN:** Well this is it. The last chapter of the first book. I am sooo happy that I actually finished a full chapter book! And I'm really happy with how it turned out, rest assured that this has been uploaded onto a flash drive for further editing and those who stay with me throughout the series will be informed if I revamp_l_edit_l_so on and so forth.

This chapter is a little fast paced, but honestly when I think about the first time I came home from college, it felt exactly like that. I guess that's what I wanted to aim for! By the way with an extra person in their group the points given at the feast are divided a little differently.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added this story as a favorite, your support is very much appreciated!

Oh! And for those of you who couldn't find it, that movie quote I used in The Last Adventure, was from Ghost Busters, "Listen, do you smell something?" - one of my favorite movie moments for sure! Lol

**I have a few special ackowledgements at the end of this chapter.**

Thank You!

MischievousAngel

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the End of the Year Feast, which would begin at around supper; Ren, 'Mione, Lavender, and Parvati had all decided to pack their belonging that day so all they only had to worry about tomorrow was getting their final grades and a good compartment on the Hogwarts Express.<p>

Of course it wasn't a lot of work like one thought it would be, not after Juliet had come in and showed them a spell that would allow their trunks to pack themselves.

So in all honesty the only thing they were really did was sit in a circle and talk about their plans for the summer whilst painting their toenails with the massive collection of nail polish Lavender had brought from home. All the while their things moved about them…hopefully going into the proper trunks, Ren would definitely be checking hers later that's for sure.

Hours seemed to fly by during their fun and soon it was time for the feast. Lavender and Parvati left for the Great Hall a few minutes before Serenity and Hermione, with the promise that they would save seats for them.

"Do you think Harry will be able to go to the feast?" Ren asked as she grabbed her pointed hat. Hermione shrugged while tying her shoe, "I don't know…I guess it depends on if Madam Pomfrey thinks he's well enough."

Hermione stood up and glanced over at Ren, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" she nodded, "let's go."

They met Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville inside the entrance of the great hall, which was covered in green and silver decorations. Slytherin banners floated in the air above them and a huge banner with a picture of the Slytherin Crest hung on the wall behind the High Table. Everyone around them was talking in loud excitement, feasts were always fun, and the fact that summer break was drawing near sparked even more energy in the air.

A few ways down they spotted Lavender who waved them over to the empty seats near her. Serenity ended up in the seated between Ron and Neville, as Hermione and the other boys moved into the seats across from them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm really going to miss school" Dean said.

Seamus nodded his head, "Aye, me too. I'm afraid my mum migh' smother me this summer. In his last letter Da' said tha' she's been goin' sligh'ly barmy 'preparin' for me coming home."

Ren smirked at him, "If that's the case it's a good thing all your hair and eyebrows have grown back isn't it? Can you imagine how she might have reacted if her 'little boy' came home with missing hair?" she teased, their friends chuckled at her comment.

Seamus on the other hand turned pale with horror, "Merlin! Your right!" he gasped; which only caused all of them to laugh even harder at his expense.

Moments later, a hush began to fall throughout the Great Hall; students from every table seemed to stand up to a get a closer look at something. Ren turned in her seat to see Harry as he hurried over towards them with his head tilted down as he tried to ignore the stares from the students around him. She nudged Ron over to make room for him; he sat down beside her and quickly gave her a small thankful smile, though his faced still burned with embarrassment.

As if he knew that a distraction was needed, Dumbledore stood up at his podium and began his end of the year speech, "What a year it has been! I hope you've all learned something and that your heads are a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty them again before next year starts!"

At this the twins started to cheer loudly and Dumbledore nodded with a jolly grin, "Yes, yes, it is a wonderful thing isn't it. Now, I believe that it is time to award the House Cup and the points stand thus; in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points; in third place, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and twenty-six points, second place is Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six points, and in first place, Slytherin with four hundred and seventy-two points"

The Slytherin table broke out into rambunctious cheering, which stopped suddenly when Dumbledore spoke up again and what he said wiped the smiles right off their faces;

"However, recent events must be taken into account, and I have a few last minute points to give myself. First- to Mr. Ronald Weasley; for the best game of Chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house thirty points."

At first the Gryffindor table was in shock, but it only lasted a moment before they all began to applaud excitedly. Serenity could even hear Percy bragging about his brother to his friends, and the mixture of embarrassment and confusion on Ron's face made her snort with laughter, that is, until she heard what Dumbledore said next, "Second, is Miss. Serenity Black, for staying calm and rational in the darkest moments of the unknown and through terrible pain, I award Gryffindor thirty points"

It was karma, really it had to be, karma for laughing at Ron's embarrassment because this time she could feel her own face heat up; she buried her face into the palms of her hands in attempt to hide her humiliation from the student body.

"Next is Miss. Hermione Granger, for the cool use of logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor thirty points"

Ren peeked through her fingers to see Hermione's reaction, she saw her friend burry her face in her arms, well at least she wasn't the only one who felt that way, and the way this was going it meant that Harry was next in line.

"And to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor seventy points." Cheering surrounding her table broke out, and it wasn't until Serenity (who had always struggled with math and would have at least needed a paper and pencil to have added up the points Dumbledore had just given) heard Seamus whisper to Dean that she understood why everyone was so excited, "We're tied with Slytherin" he said.

Her mind almost blanked at that, tied with Slytherin, and to think it was her and her friends who had lost all those points to begin with!

She finally moved her hands from her face in time to see Dumbledore raise his hands to demand silence before he spoke once again, "And finally, there are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but just as much to stand up to your friends. Therefore, I award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

A final explosion of cheers erupted from every table except Sytherin, and Neville sat frozen with shock, for it was the first time he ever won anything. Serenity pulled him into a tight hug barely having time to mumble how sorry she still was and how proud of him she was before he was pulled away into more hugs from their huge group of friends. He appeared to have heard her though and in return gave her a goofy grin that let her know all was forgiven.

"Which means" Dumbledore called out, and he must have used a spell to make his voice heard throughout the hall because it still sounded as clear and clam as ever, despite the deafening noise, "we need a little change in decoration." He clapped his hand once and all the colors changed to red and gold, and every banner transformed into the Gryffindor Crest.

The excitement of the evening continued on until even after everyone went to bed. Ren herself struggled to sleep with the adrenaline still rushing through her, she felt as though she could run miles.

So, she tried to think of things that normally calmed her down and helped her sleep, unfortunately those thoughts were normally of home and since she would be heading there in a few hours the anticipation of it made it even harder for her to sleep. Especially after she realized that the first full moon of the month would be only about two days after she arrived home; which also meant, that despite her Uncle's promise in his last letter, he probably wouldn't be well enough to meet her at the train station. She sighed and rolled over to face the window and watched the stars as she forced herself into a light restless sleep.

Breakfast that last morning was just as energetic as the feast had been the night before. The Gryffindor colors were still displayed in the Great Hall, much to their pleasure, and the excitement of summer break was all anyone could talk about.

Just as they had received their schedules the first day, Professor McGonagall began to call up the students in their house one by one, handing them their grade sheet and note reminding them not to use magic over the summer.

When Ren's name was finally called, Professor McGonagall gave her smile as she handed over her grades, "Ms. Black, I must say, with the way you struggled in my class throughout the year I was quite worried on how you would do this final, but surprisingly you seemed to do better than expected."

Serenity's eyes widened as she looked down at her grade, "I passed?" she asked in awe.

McGonagall nodded, "Your Perfect, Juliet McGibbins spoke to me last week of how you reached out to her for help, and how she was able to do so successfully. Everyone has a different way of learning Miss Black and if I may make a suggestion that you keep in touch with Miss. McGibbins over the summer for tutoring? It may prove to be beneficial to your studies in the oncoming years."

Serenity nodded almost breathlessly, "Oh, yes Professor! I promise! Thank you!" she said. She walked back in almost a daze, she couldn't believe it; she had passed Transfigurations! She sat down back in her seat; she actually passed all her courses! Of course it did help that her Potions grade made up for her poor Astronomy grade, but despite that she was so proud of herself!

Hermione pulled her grades out of her hands and looked it over before giving her a grin, "I told you, you would do fine" she said.

Ren laughed and nodded, "I know; I should have listened to you. You did after all get the best grades in the class." Hermione, who had become a little more humble throughout the year, blushed modestly before throwing a knowing grin her way.

Finally, it was time to leave Hogwarts, this time instead of taking the small boats to get to the train they followed the older students into horseless carriages. The ride seemed shorter than it did in the beginning of the year, and once they arrived to the platform they could see Hagrid waiting nearby. Ren, 'Mione, and Ron waved to the half giant before they climbed into the train to find a nice compartment and patiently waited for Harry to join them after he said his goodbyes.

The train ride home wasn't as exciting as the first time either, mainly because after all of the excitement over the past week and being lulled by the rhythmic noise of the train, all four of them finally crashed and slept most of the way back home.

When Ren awoke, her neck was stiff from leaning against the window and her arm a little numb from Hermione leaning on it; she rubbed her eyes and glanced out the window shocked to able to see London in the far distance. She shook Hermione's shoulder, " 'Mione wake up, we're almost home"

At that statement Hermione jolted awake, and began to help Ren wake up the others in their carriage.

The closer they came to the London train station the more she noticed that as the rest of them became excited to get off the train and go home, Harry seemed to become more quite and sullen. She recalled what he had told her earlier that year, about how his family treated him and as she watched him stare at the leather book Hagrid had given him, she decided at that she would _have_ to find a way to get him out of that house.

Harry was the first one off the train and held the door open for them as they climbed out, "I really hope you guys have a great summer. Do you promise to write all the time? It will probably be the only thing I'll look forward to the most during vacation."

"Of course Harry!" Hermione cried out before she flung her arms around him and squeezed tightly which caused him to gasp for air, "how could we not write? I'm going to miss you!"

Serenity giggled as she attempted to pry her friend away from the boy, she thought he was beginning to look a bit blue.

Once she succeeded Hermione turned around and hugged Ron, whose face turned redder than his hair, as tight as she could before she released him and shoved him away in a split second.

Harry laughed out loud and turned to Serenity who was giggling at the scene before she turned to Harry and hugged him fiercely, "I promise I'll try to find a way to get you out of that house before school start again."

Ron shook his head, "I was thinking the same thing; we'll figure something out, promise Harry."

Harry felt his heart swell, who knew that having such great friends could make you feel so wanted. He tightened a grip on the album Hagrid had given him before he gave them a smile and a shrug, "it's all right; I think summer this year will be pretty nice, I do have my wand after all."

Hermione frowned and shook her head, "Harry, you know we aren't allowed to do magic outside of school!" she reprimanded sternly.

At that moment a loud voice bellowed over the noise of the station, "Let's go Harry! I haven't got all day!"

He glanced at Hermione and gave a small shrug with a wide smile as he began to back away, "well _they _don't know that do they?"

Serenity and Ron laughed at the shocked look on Hermione's face and waved goodbye as Harry hurried off towards a portly looking man. 'Mione stared after him before she glanced at the other two and began to giggle, "I guess that was funny…oh! There's mum and dad, come on guys I want you to meet them!"

She took off towards her parents dragging Serenity and Ron behind her, where she began to introduce them all excitedly, "Mum, Dad these are my friends Serenity, and Ronald" Ron glared a little at his full name which caused Ren to elbow him lightly, "Hi," she said with a polite smile, "it's nice to meet you."

Hermione's mother gave them a warm grin and shook their hands politely, "Oh! It's so wonderful to meet you both, we've heard so much about the two of you, and another boy as well…Harry I think it was."

Hermione blushed at her mother's words; her father gave her a wink and pulled her mother away. "Well, Hermione, sweetheart, your mum and I have a surprise for you, of course we have to get home soon otherwise we'll be late for it."

He glanced at the other two and tipped his hat, "pleasure to meet you both" he said before he looked back to his daughter, "Sweetheart, we'll wait by the station entrance while you say your goodbyes alright?"

Hermione nodded her head before she turned to Ron and Serenity and gave them each another hug, "Promise to write, and we'll have to try and get together over the summer alright?" Ren asked.

Hermione nodded, "Promise Ren, same goes for you Ronald Weasley."

He widened his eyes but nodded all the same. Hermione threw them one last grin and waved as she ran off to find her parents.

"Ron!" Shouted a voice, "Oh! Ronald Weasley, where on earth have you run off too?" Ron's ears turned red as his mother rushed over and pulled him into a hug.

"Mum!" Ron cried out in indignation, as Serenity snorted with laughter. His mother let go and glanced to the young girl next to him, "Oh hullo dear, are you of friend Ron's?"

Serenity nodded, "Yes Ma'am"

"Where are your parents dear?"

"Oh! I haven't even looked for…" a familiar voice cut into her sentence, "Serenity! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you!" Ren turned to see Emma walking over to her with a large grin on her face.

"Emma!" she cried out and ran into the witch's arms.

"Hullo sweetie, happy to be back?" Ren nodded her head and hugged the witch tighter before she let her go and pulled her over to meet the Weasleys.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and shook the younger witch's hand warmly before she dragged her into a lengthy conversation and began to make plans to get together in the future.

Ron and Ren shared a grin, and he turned to his side and pulled a young girl, another redhead, over to introduce them, "Gin this is one of my friends, Serenity. Ren this is my sister Ginny, she'll be going to Hogwarts with us next year."

Ginny gave her a wide smile and shook her hand, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Ren gave her a grin back, "You too! Are you excited to come with us next year?"

"Oh yes, I really am! Of course I'm really nervous about it as well. Can you tell me what it's like? You know from a girl's perspective, I tried asking my brothers but their no help at all!"

Serenity gave nod and opened her mouth to reply as Emma called her over, "Ren sweetie, we have to make it back home now if you want to see your Uncle before his trip this weekend."

"Okay Emma" she called back, she was ecstatic that she would soon be able to see the one person she missed most; Ren glanced back at the younger girl who look slightly put out that she wouldn't get her answer, "You know Gin, I'm pretty sure Emma and your mum made plans for us to get together over summer, I'll tell you all about it then alright?"

Her answer seemed to cheer the girl up a bit as she nodded in agreement. Serenity waved at Ginny and the boys before she pushed her cart of luggage towards Emma who was waiting in front of the line to use the Floo Network.

Emma gave her a warm smile and helped her set her luggage inside the fireplace opening, "So?" she asked, "How was your first year?"

Ren bit her lip in thought before she gave her answer with a wicked grin, "Icky, definitely icky."

Emma laughed and swung her arm around Ren's shoulders and pulled her into her side as they stepped into a fireplace to Floo home, "Yeah. That definitely sounds right!"

* * *

><p><strong>Diamondgirl13- <strong>I know right! I read it on Potter Wiki, it made me laugh so hard and I kept thinking 'oh my gosh! How did I not catch that! I have to put that in somehow! Everyone must know!' Lol

**Iwantsprezzatura- **Thank you for the review and for catching the miss spelled name! I want to say Damn Auto Correct… but it's very possible that I did that on my own *sheepishly grins* Lol! Don't worry though I have gone back and fixed it!

**Mayakon- **I too am really excited for Third Year, not only does it have so many options for me to play with but it is one of my favorite books in the series. In fact it's the book that made me start developing my OC (and this was when it first came out too lol so it's been long time in the making!) I'm really glad you like Ren so far, for me to know that she's starting out strong really re-assures me of her character and how she's developing. So thank you very much for your review!

**A Special Thanks to Psychoyoshi79- **I have sooo much to thank you for! I feel my chapters always became so much stronger after you read them and gave suggestions and I don't think I could have finished this without you. I really appreciate all of your support and I hope you stick with me until the end!

Ps. I had no idea about the Quidditch score, so thank you! I did go back and fix it, so it's correct now!

Much Love!

MischievousAngel


End file.
